Full Moon Magic
by safariwriter
Summary: Dragon Kings, Priestesses, Magic, and Rebels... Funny things happen when there's a full moon...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- So I'm back to writing SM stories, well this one for now. I'm not sure how quick updates will be coming right now, but I wanted to start publishing this story to see how everyone liked it. So enjoy and tell me what you think in a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or any of the characters... this disclaimer runs for the whole story even though I don't publish it in every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Serena Le Cross sighed as she looked out the window of the airplane. Only last week, she had received a letter from a colleague telling her about a rumor of a new dig site. Apparently the locals were telling stories of a site hidden in the forest. It was high up in the mountains and covered in foliage. Most people didn't go so high in the mountains and those who did never returned for a second trip. Bedtime stories told of monsters who hide amongst the trees, but almost everyone stopped believing in the stories eventually. The forest still gave off a feeling of fear, the main reason most didn't venture into the trees for the most part.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Milton in approximately five minutes. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and all electronics have been turned off. Thank you."

Serena turned her ipod off and slipped the small device into the mailbag she had brought into the cabin with her. She watched as Milton became bigger until the buildings were finally reaching above her head. The landing was a bit bumpy, but the plane was soon securely on the ground. Of course now Serena had to wait for everyone in front of her to get off the plane. She was now regretting turning down the first class ticket her friend had offered her.

Eventually Serena was able to walk down the narrow isle and off the plane. She let our a long sigh of relief. She didn't hate flying since she was often flying around the world to look at different archeological sites, but she would rather drive if she could. Serena always told her friends that you would miss all of the scenery if you fly and they never believe her. Serena continued through the airport and headed for the baggage claim. She only packed a few bags since she wasn't sure this was an actual find or not. Hopefully she'd have to send a letter home so more clothes could be sent because she'd have a real dig on her hands.

"Serena!" Serena turned her head and smiled at her friend who was running through the crowd. "Excuse me! Please move… excuse me! Coming through!"

"Having issues Molly?" Serena asked.

"I hate airports. They're always so busy." Molly sighed. "Luckily there won't be any crowds in Drache."

"We have to fly there?" Serena asked. "I thought you said we were only an hour or two away?"

"Yes, by airplane. If we drove it would most likely take most of the day." Molly said.

"Molly!" Serena cried.

"O please, Serena. At least you don't have to pick up your baggage. I just hoped I'd be able to get to you before you left security. Unfortunately that didn't happen… O well, let's go. Our flight leaves in an hour."

"Why didn't you tell me this till now?" Serena growled.

"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to it." Molly said.

The two women got in line and caught up on life. While Serena was taking a year off and writing for a magazine, Molly had remained in the field. She had been flying all over the world researching different sites. When she heard about some ruins in a forest she figured Serena would like to be part of the team.

Serena had double majored in ancient mythology as well as anthropological archaeology. She loved looking at the different religions of the past while still learning about the people. She had started to make a name for herself by the age of 25 and by 27 she had been able to take a break and write for some magazines about the people she had been studying.

Molly had majored in anthropological archaeology, which is where she met Serena. They were able to go on their first dig together, but then went in their various directions. They would still talk and tell each other about their current digs. They were able to reunite on some sites, but not on too many.

When the two women boarded the plane, Serena insisted on a window seat. Molly didn't argue and just continued talking animatedly. Serena dozed off eventually, although not for long. Before she knew it Molly was shaking her awake right before the wheels hit the ground. Serena shrieked as she was jostled around, making Molly laugh.

"I tried to warn you…" Molly laughed. "But you weren't going to wake up."

"You can pour water on me if I don't wake up before we land." Serena muttered. She ran a hand through her long ponytails that fell on either side of her head. "So we're here?"

"Yup, welcome to Blythe." Molly said. "At least we got out of Milton when we did."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Apparently Darien Shields was coming in on his private jet. I'm guessing he's landed by now."

"Darien Sheilds?" Serena asked.

"Yes, you know… that billionaire. He lives somewhere near here, but has been off working some deal in London. It seems as though he's always in the news."

"I wouldn't know. I rarely listen to celebrity gossip. I wouldn't want people muddling in my life so I'm not going to muddle in theirs." Serena said. She smiled at the hostess who stood next to the door before getting off the tiny airplane and stepping onto the tarmac. She finally mentally noted how few people were getting off the plane with them.

"Really, Serena? You don't listen at all?" Molly asked.

"I listen some because it seems no matter what you're doing you'll hear some headline, but I never go looking for it." Serena shrugged. "So where's the rest of the team?"

"They've already arrived. Sorry, but you're the last one to arrive." Molly said.

"Does this mean I buy everyone a drink tonight?" Serena asked. She'd seen some teams make their last person buy them drinks the night before they left for the dig site.

"Nope, they've made Marvin buy them drinks. They said it was the last male team member so you're safe." Molly said.

The girls made their way to the hotel where the rest of the team were staying. A few people were sitting in the bar downstairs talking when they arrived. They waved and smiled at the two women, but didn't say anything. Molly gave Serena her room key and walked up to the room with her. Serena set her things down, knowing their was no reason to unpack since they'd be leaving the next day.

oOoOoOo

Serena milled about the hotel's buffet as she waited for everyone to wake up. The sun was barely breaking the horizon and they should be leaving in minutes. The locals who were taking the team up the mountain were standing around the jeeps. The plan was to take a group of jeeps up the mountain until they were forced to move to horses. Apparently there was a ranch somewhere in the mountains and they were going to supply the horses, although not everyone would be riding.

"Good morning, Miss Le Cross." Michael Crostac, one of the other team members leaned up against the buffet bar next to Serena.

"Mr. Crostac, it's been a while." Serena said with a smile. She hugged the older man tightly before setting back on her feet.

"Miss Le Cross, please, call me Michael."

"Only if you call me Serena."

"So are you ready for this little hike we're about to take part on?"

"Little? Nothing about this hike is little." Serena said. "How long is it supposed to take us anyway?"

"A few days at least… possibly a week." Michael said. "If the rumors hold out though… it will be well worth it."

"How many people are coming for this first trip?"

"I think the count is five actual team members and then three people to help set up. A few more people will be on standby if this turns into an actual dig." Michael said. "Molly and Marvin have done an amazing job putting this all together."

"They really have. Now we just need to get Marvin to ask Molly to be his girlfriend and we're set." Serena said.

"I can't believe that guy. He's an amazing archaeologist and speaker, but put him in front of Molly and he can't form a coherent sentence." Michael laughed. "That poor boy has it bad and doesn't know what to do."

"He just needs a push in the right direction. It's not like Molly is going to say no since she's completely in love with him too." Serena said.

"I'm thinking this might be quite a lovely site…" Michael said with a big smile. "Let's go, it looks like everyone is ready."

Serena nodded and finished her tea before walking out behind the older man. Michael had been on other digs with Serena and Molly, including their first dig where he became a father figure to the two girls. He held the door open for Serena, allowing her to slide into their jeep, before he entered. Molly and Marvin were sitting in the front, Molly giggling like a schoolgirl after every few comments from Marvin.

"It looks like we're heading out, finally." Marvin said. He put the jeep in gear and followed the lead car out of Drache.

Everyone in the car was thrown around as they made their way through the forest. Luckily, they had all gotten used to it and had slowly grown a thick skin when it came to being thrown against a window. The group stopped for lunch near a waterfall. Serena was thankful for the cold water since she could cool off. She loved the heat more than the cold, but still didn't mind a brisk pool of water when it's hot. Serena took out her book and read a few chapters as her feet dangled in the water and she ate her lunch.

Everyone loaded back into the jeeps and the caravan started once more. The road wasn't any smoother than the morning, but still no one complained. Every once in a while someone would make a noise when they'd hit particularly hard, but other than that the trip was quiet.

As the sun began to set the caravan pulled into a small village. No one was outside, but an orange glow was coming from a few windows. A man walked out when the jeeps came to a stop near the center. They watched everyone get out of the cars and waited to be approached, instead of approaching the group of archaeologists.

"Hello, My name is Melvin and these are my associates. We are heading up the mountain to look at the ruins."

"We know who you are." A woman said. She had long red hair and fire in her eyes. "You'll only be staying a night?"

"Yes." Molly said.

"No… we're just taking a break." One of the guides cut in.

"Then you're welcome to stay. We were just putting dinner on. There should be enough for everyone." The woman turned around and returned into the house. The man who had been standing in the door also backed off to allow every entrance.

"That was creepy." Molly whispered.

"Are we sure this is safe?" Mark, the fifth team member muttered as he joined the group.

"I hope so." Michael said.

"O come on. The guides wouldn't put us in danger." Serena said. "We're paying them too much."

"Depends… we have a lot of expensive things with us. This wouldn't be the first time something like that happened." Michael said.

The team walked into the house and stood awkwardly near the door. The woman who had greeted them stood over a fire, stirring a pot occasionally. The man was sitting down in a chair, keeping a cautious eye on everyone. He was quietly sharpening some long knives, making the team even more nervous.

"Please sit down. You should save your strength. You're journey isn't all that easy." The woman said. She pointed to a rustic looking couch. We looked at each other before slowly sitting down, hoping it wouldn't collapse beneath us. "Will you be staying here tonight?"

"No, we will not be." One of our guides said. He had yet to move from his spot. We looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything.

"The forest is a dangerous place to travel in at night." The man said. "You sure it's safe."

"It's just as safe as staying here." The guide shot back. The man smirked before returning to his knives.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything extravagant, but this soup should fill you up." The woman smiled.

She filled up various bowls and handed them out. We thanked her before taking the first sip. The soup was quite thin and watery, but there were a lot of vegetables and a few chunks of white mean. Everyone ate quietly, continuously looking back and forth at each other.

"Um, do you have a bathroom?" Serena asked.

"We do, follow me." The woman said. She stood up and Serena followed her. Everyone watched in surprise as Serena followed the woman, trusting her completely.

"I'm sorry, but why don't our guides like you?" Serena asked quietly when she was out of ear shot of the others.

"Our ancestors were witches. Unfortunately that created a nasty reputation with the locals. Plus they still believe it for some reason. We're just trying to make an honest living in this world." She said.

"O." Serena breathed.

"Now tell me why you're going up to the Dragon's Castle."

"The Dragon's Castle?" Serena asked.

"Yes, that is where you're headed, right?" The woman said.

"I'm not sure. We were told stories of ruins deep in the mountains. I'm interested in the people who lives there and what their beliefs were. I'm hoping it was something mystical… those are always my favorite."

"So you're into religion then?"

"Mainly mythology, but I guess you could look at it as religion." Serena said.

"Well you shouldn't be too disappointed. My husband has been there and told of interesting images on some of the walls." The woman said. "Just be careful. You never know what awaits you in the Dragon's Castle."

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

"They're just stories about the castle. Some believe there are monsters who still live there. Others think it's the true home of Dracula and other vampires. Of course there are the people who just believe that magic resides there."

"You're one of them… you think magic is still there." Serena said.

"I do… you can practically feel it in the forest. It's simply amazing, feeling magic course through you." The woman smiled.

"I'll be sure to watch out for that." Serena said.

"Here's the bathroom, can you make it back by yourself?" The woman asked.

"I believe so… thank you." Serena said. The woman smiled and nodded before walking back down the hall where they had come. Serena watched her leave, trying to process everything the woman said. There was something behind the words that Serena just couldn't decipher and it constantly nagged at her.

When Serena returned to the main living room, the team was done and eagerly waiting for her. As soon as she walked into the room almost everyone jumped up. They said their quick good byes and thank you's before making it back to the cars. The woman stopped Serena as she walked to the door, grabbing her elbow lightly.

"When the moon is full… that's the best time to feel the magic." The woman said. She smiled again before releasing Serena.

Once more, the woman's words started to bother Serena. She couldn't figure why the woman was pushing this magic issue so much upon her. Serena would feel whatever she felt. She wasn't about to go looking for this magic. Over the years Serena's learned that you don't go looking for certain things. They come looking for you. Plus you get into less trouble if you stumble upon things.

"So Serena, what did that woman want?" Molly asked.

"It was nothing. She just wanted us to be careful is all." Serena replied. She knew if she told the others the truth that they'd think the woman was completely nuts… not that Serena wasn't already starting to think that.

"I don't know about you guys, but I get a weird vibe from this place. I'm happy we're driving through the night." Michael said. He had switched with Melvin and was to take over driving for the night. Serena had also volunteered to switch with Molly so she was now in the front seat.

"I'm just happy to be getting out of here." Melvin said. Molly eagerly agreed and rested her head on his shoulder. Serena smiled at the pair. She knew any day now Melvin would gain the courage to ask Molly to be his girlfriend… it was inevitable.

It was times like these that Serena wished she had a boyfriend or even someone close. She didn't have someone to call at night, except for her parents or brother (although she rarely called him). She wished she did have someone to call or even to think about. Unfortunately she only has the fictional characters to think about or the man of her dream… who she couldn't even imagine completely. Serena sighed and leaned her head on the glass window, regretting it a few seconds alter when the jeep hit a pothole and she hit her head rather hard.

The drive was a bit smoother than the first stage, although potholes were still quite frequent. Serena spent part of the night watching the trees pass by her window. A few times the trees would break apart and Serena could see the sky. She noted how many stars she could see and how the moon was a slimmer off of being a crescent moon. That's when the woman's words hit her again. The magic was supposed to occur in its strongest form during the full moon. Would she be able to feel it? Would it engulf her body and soul? Serena couldn't wait to find out, but from the looks of the moon it might be a while.


	2. Mysteries Begin

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So thank you to all of those who reviewed.

**Lesalanna**- Most of my other stories are written in first person so I am used to writing in 1st pov. Actually, in a few chapters, this story will completely switch to first person, but I note it so everyone will know. Thanks for the review!

**Unknown For Some Reason-** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- Thanks! Glad you like it!

**sailormoon0630**- Thanks for the review! Updating as quick as possible!

**lovelyl**- Yes, it's been quite some time, but I feel like I have more freedom with SM and I'm so happy to be back! Thanks for coming back and reading another one of my stories!

**Kana07**- It is my honor to share these stories with you and everyone. Thanks for reviewing!

**chimichurri**- I love writing all of the supernatural stories! I'm glad you're back for another story!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Ya, the POV switch has already been mentioned. I will actually be switching fully into 1st person in a chapter or two. So glad you're back, talk to you later!

* * *

Serena was dozing off and on, not that the rocky terrain helped her fall asleep. The past few days had been rough, but Serena had known this job wasn't known for its comfortable lifestyle when she signed up. She glanced out of the window and noticed that the front jeep was stopping. She sat up a bit straighter and looked around. They had made it to the ranch.

Horses were grazing quietly in the center of large pens. A few people were walking around going through their daily chores. A large man was watching the jeeps from the porch of what appeared to be the main house. Unlike the people they had met the day before, this man had a large smile on his face. The tour guides were all smiles as well and walked up to shake the man's hands. Serena stood next to Michael as the guides found the horses they were to use. In total, they'd have seven horses although only four would carry riders. The team would switch off every couple of hours while the other three horses would carry the equipment and other bags.

"So are we staying for lunch or are we going to keep going?" Melvin asked.

"We will be staying for lunch. We've made up time since we drove through the night. Thomas wasn't expecting us till tomorrow anyway so it will take some time to get the horses ready." Carlos, the head guide said. "Come on, his wife should be getting the food ready. I think it's just sandwiches."

"That still sounds good." Michael grinned.

The group headed into the house, following Carlos and Thomas. An older woman was scurrying around a kitchen. Thomas introduced her as Medina, his wife, but she barely stopped to say hello. Serena offered to help with the food, but Medina refused the help and all but ordered Serena to go sit down with the others. Serena did as she was told and returned to the group. She sighed as she sat down on the plush couch.

"Ready to fall asleep, Serena?" Molly laughed. Serena smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes.

Medina brought out the sandwiches and sat down next to her husband. The male team members eagerly accepted the food, almost swallowing the sandwiches whole. Molly and Serena rolled their eyes before attempting to grab some food for themselves. Medina smiled proudly as she watched the food slowly disappear.

"So why are going to the ruins?" Medina asked.

"We want to study the ruins and try to get an understanding for the people who lives there." Michael said.

"That should be pretty interesting for you then." Medina said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"While I moved here as soon as my father kicked me out of the house, Medina has lived here all her life." Thomas said.

"Our parents told stories that their parents told them and so on. They said that the ruins were once a castle. It was the largest in the land. The king was a large and formidable man, but apparently he had a secret more dangerous than just his looks. The story goes that he was a dragon, as well as his four knights. Then on the outside of the castle was a hut where witches lived!"

"What do the stories say about how he ruled and how the people lived?" Serena asked. She was on the edge of her seat already. This is why she did what she did. She never knew what stories she might stumble upon when she was on a dig or talking to the people.

"The story is always introduced as it not being dark times, but also not being the best. The people did as they were told and no one asked any questions. No one stepped out of line and the king made sure everyone was taken care of." Medina said.

"Doesn't sound too bad…" Molly said.

"Most people were terrified of the king since he was supposed to be a dragon. They were spending the days terrified for their lives." Medina explained.

"So pretty much they didn't step out of the line because they thought they'd be… eaten?" Serena asked.

"That's the way I understand it, but maybe you find the definite answer for that." Medina said.

"I'm sure Serena will look for all of the answers with your story. She loves that kind of stuff." Molly said.

"I can tell!" Medina laughed as she saw Serena sitting on the edge of the couch. Serena blushed and noticed what she really was on the edge of the seat. She relaxed back into the cushions and smiled and everyone. "Please let me know what you find. I'm interested in how much of the story is true since some elements are obviously false."

"I'll let you know, but sometimes stories are just stories." Serena said.

"But some part of them are true… the inspiration for the story has to come from something, doesn't it?" Medina said.

"Of course…" Serena nodded.

"Alright, well the horses should be ready. How about you guys?" Thomas asked.

"As ready as we will be." Mark said.

Everyone walked outside to see the seven horses standing next to a gate. They were all relaxed and quiet, waiting patiently to begin.

"Carlos, where are the other jeeps?" Michael asked. There were now only two jeeps sitting in the driveway of the ranch.

"I'm sorry, but some of the others refused to continue on. They thought meeting one witch was bad enough and don't want to see anyone or anything else." Carlos explained. "So Justin, Christian and I will be guiding you up the mountain."

"You weren't going to tell us that the others left?" Mark asked. "They better not have any of our things in those cars."

"Don't worry, they made sure to get everything on the horses before they have left. They have nothing against you… they just don't want to go up the mountain any farther." Carlos said. "But this means more of you get horses to ride up."

"Still…" Mark growled. He went over to the horses and started to go through all of the saddle bags to make sure everything was in them.

"I don't blame them." Molly whispered in Serena's ear.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I'm already getting the heeby jeebies from the mountain and we've barely started climbing up." Molly said. "I just don't like feeling like this before a dig…"

"Let's just get through this. I'm sure we'll be fine. Plus the guides have guns and we all know how to use our own. We'll be fine." Serena said. She patted her friends back before checking over her own equipment.

oOoOoOo

The past two days had been a pain in the butt… literally. Serena couldn't believe how sore she was. She had ridden horses before and every time she had gotten sore from the long hours in the saddle. It really shouldn't have been a surprise that she could barely walk from the two days on the horses. He had tried to volunteer to trade with one of the people walking, but no one would let her or Molly trade.

"This is where they said the ruins are." Carlos said. Everyone stopped and took a few minutes to look around. There was nothing but trees and bushes still. It was the same thing they had been seeing since they had left Thomas' ranch.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. He looked at the map Carlos was holding and the notes they had taken when talking to locals.

"Yes, I'm sure." Carlos replied.

"Why don't we just look around? If this castle was really as big as most people claim then ruins and artifacts will be spread out." Molly said.

"I agree with Molly." Serena said. She slid off of her horse and stretched as soon as her feet hit the ground. Molly and Melvin dismounted their own horses and started looking around.

"Well, let's pair up and make sure you mark the way you go. We'll meet back here in about… two hours?" Michael said.

"Sounds good." Mark said.

Everyone broke into groups and started moving off into various directions. Serena and Michael paired off together and started through the foliage to the right of where they had stopped. Michael took the lead and started hacking away at the branches and leaves that were in their way. Serena was trying to peer behind all of the bushes and trees to see if she could see anything remotely man made. She pushed back a large leaf of a fern to the side and noticed a few crumbles of grey rock.

"Hey Michael, hold on." Serena said. She pulled out a pair of cloves from her backpack and knelt down next to the plant. Serena gingerly picked up one of the rocks and inspected it.

"What is it Serena?" Michael asked. He peered over her shoulder and looked down at the rock in her hand.

"There's writing on it. I can't read it though." Serena said. She placed the rock back where she found it and took a picture of it before further examining it.

"Mark this spot. We'll come back once we've talked to everyone else." Michael said. Serena nodded and wrote down her coordinates from her GPS unit. She placed the rock back in it's spot and continued on behind Michael.

"Well at least we know there's something here." Serena said.

"We'll need more to get more funding." Michael said. "We need something big…"

"We'll find it, Michael, don't worry." Serena replied. She patted Michael's back and they continued on.

After three hours Serena and Michael returned to the horses. Carlos and one of his guides were standing by one of the horses talking quietly. Serena and Michael said hello before going through their bags to find the necessary equipment.

"You guys must have found something." Molly said when she got back.

"We found a few small rocks with writing on them as well as a few larger ones, but still nothing substantial." Serena replied.

"Well we got something substantial." Mark proclaimed as he appeared from the foliage.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"We've got a wall." Mark grinned.

"You've found a wall?" Melvin asked. "How long, how tall?"

"Is it decorated with anything?" Serena asked.

"First, isn't it your job, Melvin, to figure out the schematics of everything? And second, it's pretty far so we didn't get a good look at it. So you can go back and look at your little rocks or you can come and help me start investigating this wall."

"Serena, you have the coordinates of everything we found?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Serena replied, holding up a piece of paper.

"We'll go to the wall and then at some point we'll head back to the smaller things." Michael said. "Everything still deserves its spot in the spotlight."

Mark explained the trail to Carlos before he smiled back at everyone and followed Carlos into the trees. Carlos and his two friends tore down the leaves as everyone went through. Those on horses still had to duck a few times, but it was pain well worth it if there really was a wall. It took them close to two hours to get to the spot of the wall, but sure enough there was an actual wall there.

All the team members were quiet. Even the guides couldn't figure out what to say. They were hoping that the rumors were true, but they were expecting to find smaller things, like the rocks Serena had found. They weren't expecting to see a wall taller than them all standing before them. Mark instantly took a step up to the wall and grinned. Melvin was the next to approach the wall. He adjusted his classes and stared up at the rocks before him. He gingerly placed a hand on the wall and his mouth fell open.

"This wall… it has to be at least ten feet tall…" He stuttered. "And look at its condition! Sure there are parts that are crumbling, but it's so well kept! There should be more plant life growing up and on it!"

"Do we know how long it is?" Serena asked. She peered down both ends of the wall only to see it disappear into the trees.

"Nope… not yet at least." Michael said. "We'll split into two groups. One group will stay here and start taking pictures and studying everything. The other group will see how far the wall goes in one direction."

"I'll stay here." Serena volunteered.

"I'll stay here too." Molly said.

"I'll try and find out how long the wall is." Mark said.

"I'll stay here with the girls." Melvin said.

"Alright then, I'll go with Mark. Carlos, can one of you stay here?" Michael said.

"I will." Justin said. He sat down on a rock and wiped his forehead with his hat. He set his gun down to the side and got comfortable.

"I guess that's settled." Carlos said. "Are we ready? We don't have that much daylight left."

"You girls… and Melvin… sure you'll be ok?" Michael asked.

"We're sure. We'll make sure to protect Melvin if the tree moves." Serena laughed.

"Alright, be safe!" Michael said. He motioned for his group to start and they quickly disappeared into the trees.

Serena and the others quickly got to work. They started by taking pictures of everything so they could go back and see how everything was originally set.

"Geez, all of these dragon flies are really getting on my nerves!" Molly said. She hisses as she tried to swat another one away. The small creature just buzzed off, disappearing behind the wall.

"I wish I had wings like them… then we could just fly over the wall and see what's behind it." Serena said.

"I'm sure Mark and the others will find an entrance somewhere. I mean what kind of wall would it be if it just encircled something and didn't let those inside out?" Molly said. "If you ask me then there's a serious flaw with whoever built this wall if they don't have some sort of entrance."

"Do you think it will be like the Labyrinth?" Melvin asked. He had also loved the movie. From what Molly told Serena, he would watch it almost as soon as he got home from a dig. How Molly knew, Serena wasn't sure.

"What are you talking about, Melvin?" Molly asked.

"I mean with secret passageways camouflaged so intruders couldn't get in, but those inside could get out." Melvin said. "Were you not paying attention when we watched it last?"

"Apparently not." Molly shrugged. Serena laughed and shook her head, but continued looking at the stones. She traced the edges where two large stones would come together. Each one was a perfect square and fit perfectly with its partner. It was just like the stonework of the Maya and other Central American tribes.

"I wonder how they put these all together. I mean look at how perfectly they're sitting upon each other." Molly said. She brushed some dust away from one of the crack to see if there was any kind of cement helping the blocks stay together.

"Isn't that why you guys are here? To figure out how this stuff came to be?" Justin asked.

"We are, but it's not that simple. It's not like we could go back in time to when this wall was being built and watch them build it stone by stone… although I wish we could." Serena said. "It could take us months or years to get the tiniest clues."

"And yet your friend seemed so excited by this find." Justin mumbled.

"Michael will be able to bring in more funding and more team members because of this. Which also means you get to be on the payroll longer." Serena replied. "This was the kind of thing we needed to get this dig off to a good start."

"I'm still surprised we found it so early." Molly said.

"Ya, no kidding. That's just dumb luck apparently." Serena mumbled.

oOoOoOo

Michael and the others had come back with news of an opening about a half mile down the wall. From there the wall constantly curves with the land, making it look endless. They weren't sure how long the wall went and would need more equipment up here for that, especially since planes and helicopters wouldn't be able to make it up the mountain this far. Justin and Carlos were to return down the mountain in order to send the message to others. Michael had also written a letter to one of the major universities he had worked with in hopes of getting an even larger grant.

In the mean time, those who were currently on the mountain would head down to the opening and start looking around for anymore artifacts that would be in plane view. One of the first letters was going out to a friend of Melvin's who owned metal detectors and infrared sensors so that they could see what was underneath the soil without digging. They had found a few small artifacts that they had marked the coordinates and took pictures of before examing each of the small artifacts in the on site lab they had set up. It was a crude lab, but it held all of the equipment that they could bring. Molly had been put in charge of labeling and categorizing all of the artifacts. Serena would be the first to actually look at the artifact. She would draw a rough sketch of them, especially if they had any writing on them.

The pieces with writing were the most interesting for Serena. She had never seen the language before or even any of the characters. After only a day, Serena was wishing that there was a Rosetta stone that held the code for this language. She wanted to know what the people had talked about and what they had deemed important to write down.

"Serena! Molly! Get over here!" Melvin yelled. Both women stepped out of the tent and saw the man waving his arms frantically above his head. The two women looked at each other before running over to him. As soon as Melvin saw them coming he dashed off. When they finally caught him, he was standing in front of a hole in the ground.

"It's a door." Serena said as she looked at the rectangular shape. She bent down and brushed some dirt from the side. She found more markings on the side, some she had seen multiple times and others she'd never seen before.

"You're right!" Michael said. She was climbing what they could now see where stairs. He held his flashlight in front of him and had a smile from ear to ear.

"Anything interesting?" Serena asked.

"Nothing yet." Michael shrugged. "Although a door is still pretty interesting in itself. Melvin, I want you to assist Mark down there. We didn't see all that much, but you never know what exactly could have been buried at some point."

Melvin eagerly nodded and grabbed his field pack before climbing down the stairs. He took the flashlight Michael offered him before going any deeper. Serena and Molly watched eagerly from the top.

"We'll need to set up lights down there. That should be a good project for tomorrow." Michael said.

"Do we have enough? Is it a tunnel down there? Or just a room?" Serena asked.

"It seems to only be a room, but a large one. I'm guessing they stored something down there." Michael shrugged.

"And pots? Seeds possibly?" Molly asked.

"We'll need more light to tell anything for sure. The boys will get an idea of how large the room is and if there's anything down there. Mark ahs a camera and extra film so he'll take some pictures. After we get lights up we'll start the real digging." Michael grinned.

"Someone in this team is really lucky. I mean, look at all we've found and in only a week!" Molly said.

"Let's just hope it holds out." Serena said. "I want to go back down the mountain and see if Medina can decipher these symbols…"

"You think she will? She seemed to think this place was only part of a story." Molly said.

"I hope so… like she said, all stories had to start from some piece of truth." Serena replied. Molly nodded in agreement and said nothing more.

oOoOoOo

The team had steadily grown over the few weeks they had been there. Other specialists had flown in almost as soon as they had received the letters. Michael's university had also come through and had given them more money for the excavation.

Everyone believed the first room to be found was indeed a storage room. After the lights were set up they found fragments of baskets as well as seeds. A few small rodent bones had also been dug up. Most people had immediately zeroed in on the room when they arrived. Serena got her fill the first few days and was now back to looking at her strange language. She sighed as she traced a dark line that crossed over one flat piece of stone.

"Serena, I brought you dinner." Molly said. She placed a plate of bread, beans, and what appeared to be chicken next to Serena.

"Thanks." Serena said with a tired smile.

"No clues yet?" Molly asked.

"None…" Serena replied.

"Maybe you should give it a rest. Come and eat dinner with the rest of us and get a good night's sleep." Molly said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Serena sighed. She placed the stone back in its bag before stripping off her cloves. Serena took the plate that Molly had given her and started to make her way outside.

Serena took a deep breath of the fresh air that immediately swarmed around her when she stepped outside. The tent had become pretty dusty over the weeks and Serena was surprised they hadn't started opening it up more to vent it. Serena started to follow Molly before she noticed the large orb hanging in the sky. The moon was finally full… and the strange woman's words came back to her.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Molly asked when she noticed her friend had stopped.

"Um ya…" Serena replied. She looked back at Molly and continued on to the fire where their companions were.

The conversation over dinner was about recent finds and different theories that people were throwing around. Serena laughed at a few knowing they had only been concocted because that person had been bored at some point. Some people had decided to play upon the dragon legend, trying to explain why the wall stretched for so long. Serena had to admit, it did feel good to get out of the tent and just relax with everyone. She had barely gotten the chance to talk to some of the people who had arrived. She knew most of them, but a few were new to her. Michael was more than happy to make introductions, so by the end of the night Serena found she had even more friends.

"Alright, well I think I'm going to bed… you coming Serena?" Molly asked.

"Actually, I think I might go for a walk. I mean the moon's so beautiful tonight and lights up the forest so well…" Serena replied.

"Take a flashlight." Michael said. "You never know when trees or clouds will block out the sun."

"Of course." Serena replied. She put her dish on a pile of others before grabbing her flashlight. She could hear Molly ask someone, probably Michael, if it was safe for Serena to go out on her own, but Serena didn't stop to hear the answer.

Serena stumbled through the forest, occasionally stumbling on a few branches. There weren't too many dragonflies, but instead small fireflies were buzzing about, almost as though they were lighting her path. Serena didn't mind, she actually enjoyed the company of the small animals. She even giggled as one buzzed between her fingers. Serena stopped every once in a while, listening to the forest around her. She heard the leaves wrestling, even though there was no wind. It was the magic, that's what Serena told herself. She smiled at the thought of being surrounded by an invisible force like magic. For her it was actually comforting.

Serena continued walking, but stumbled forward when her foot caught on something. Her body made a light thump as she hit the ground, but it was rather soft thanks to the moss and weeds that covered the ground. The first thing Serena noticed was the dull pain coming from her ankle. She knew it was going to be painful getting back and Molly would probably lecture her about safety in the forest, but right now Serena was just concerned on getting back. She looked down at her foot and noticed it stuck under an oddly shaped rock. She bent over and tried to pick it up, but noticed it was stuck in weeds. She readjusted her body so she could get a better angle to pull at it. Serena pulled back and yelped as she fell back as the stone came loose.

Serena groaned, but sat up, noticing it wasn't a stone, but a sword. The long blade had dulled and slightly rusted over the years, but the shape was still there. The handle had also rusted and was now a grayish red color. Serena held up the sword, noting how right it felt to hold it. As She twisted it in her hand she noticed a few engravings, but they were mostly covered my hard dirt. A gleaming by her other hand made Serena look down. There was a dark blue stone sitting between her thumb and forefinger. Serena brought it up to eye level to examine it closer. That's when she saw a large eye with scales around it. Serena gingerly touched the stone, but pulled back when it seemed as though the eye blinked. She squinted and looked at it closer. It seemed as though they eye itself was slightly purple, but Serena wasn't able to tell.

Serena sighed before rubbing her eyes and standing up. As she stood she noticed that it seemed as though the trees weren't as tall and the rest of the foliage wasn't as dense. The moon was still full, but it also seemed to be a bit closer than it had been before. Serena heard rustling in the bushes and jumped around, holding the sword close to her chest. That's when she noticed the blade shimmering in the moonlight. Serena pulled the sword away from her chest and looked at it in awe. All of the rust and the dulled metal were now shinning.

"Put the sword down!" A voice called. Serena squeaked and instantly dropped the sword before turning around.


	3. I'm Where?

A/N- Hello everyone! So I know I took forever to update and while I'll try to update every week, that probably really won't happen until I'm a lot farther ahead on this story. At least it will be updated somewhat regularly! I want to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers!

**Lovelyl**- Yes, I did like the M names. I think I realized I was doing that at the same time I didn't… if that makes any sense. While SM gives me freedoms to do these really magical themes, twilight gives me a bit more freedom to do other topics so I find muses in both. Hell, I have a Pirates of the Caribbean in the works right now too… Thanks for the review!

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- Thank you! Here's more to read!

**Beautifulmoonbunny**- Yup, I'm back and I'm glad to be back! Thanks for reading this new story!

**Chimichurri**- Your questions will be answered soon, don't worry… although not all at once so you might hate me for a few chapters.

**Unknown For Some Reason**- Thank you! Glad you like it!

**Chibi Kitt**- You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**jessicam242**- Thank you! Glad you like it!

**lil-lostii**- Thanks for the review! Updating as quick as possible.

* * *

Serena instantly dropped the sword and spun around, raising her hands up so the person could tell she wasn't a harm. She slowly turned around and gasped as she saw the man from the first night on the trip. He had a sword pointed directly at her and his eyes were hard and cold. He looked like the man from before, but she could tell from his eyes he wasn't.

"Put your sword down Jadeite!" A woman's voice rang out. A woman broke through the foliage and swatted the man's shoulder with a fan. She had a bow hanging diagonally across her body and arrows strapped to her back.

"You know the laws Rei. If there's anyone suspicious in the forest then we are to bring them to court where the king will decide their fate." Jadeite said.

"She's not suspicious!" Rei hisses. She grabbed the man's hands and forced him to relax his sword.

"What are you talking about Rei? Just look at her clothes! She's wearing pants for one! You know women aren't to wear pants or even shirts that show that much."

"Really now? So what are the women of the court wearing these days?" Rei asked.

"Aw Rei…" The man groaned.

"They were showing more than Serena." Rei said.

"You know my name?" Serena asked.

"You know her name?" Jadeite asked at the same time.

"Of course. She's the one we've been getting ready for." Rei said. "Come on Serena. Let's get you back to the others before the others find you."

"Others?" Serena gulped.

"Jadeite is one of the four knights that serve the king. I don't think Malachite will be as persuaded as Jadeite was and it is not time for you to meet the king yet."

"King?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Rei said with a big smile. "O, you'll need that sword."

"Rei, I'll keep the sword. I'm still not convinced we can trust her yet." Jadeite said.

"You're bringing it to the house then. That's Serena's sword and she shouldn't have to be parted with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serena said. "I just found it… although it was all rusted and dulled. I don't even know how to use a sword!"

"Don't worry, Lita will teach you how to defend yourself. She'll probably also help you in hand to hand combat and if we need it I'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow." Rei said. She took Serena's elbow and led her through the forest. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you before Jadeite. I thought I still had a few more minutes. I wanted to be there when you got here, but Lita held me up."

"I'm… I'm just really confused." Serena said.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Rei said.

She pulled Serena through the trees and bushes, although there were barely any bushes there now. Serena still managed to trip over a few roots, but Rei helped keep her up and keep walking. After about fifteen minutes of walking they came upon a cottage. The one cottage was relatively small, but there were four others around in. Inside of the circle that the cottages made was a stable and a few riding rings. Rei passed the first house and brought Serena into the stables.

"Mina! Lita! Amy!" Rei called. "You girls better be here!"

"Amy is in the library at the castle." Someone said.

"Serena, I'd like to meet Mina V."

"V?"

"We don't really use our last names so we just use the first letter." Mina explained.

"It won't matter soon for some of us." Another person said.

"And finally Lita J." Rei said. "You'll meet Amy tonight when she gets back."

"Um… ok."

"Let's go get you settled in!" Rei said. Serena followed Rei out of the barn and up to one of the cottages. It was facing towards the forest and the farthest from the dirt road that passed in front of the first cottage.

"So this is your house." Rei said.

"My house?" Serena asked. "I'm sorry, but I have my own home and it's not here. In fact it's thousands of miles away from here. Now, if I can just get back to my team."

"That's not going to happen." Rei explained.

"What are you talking about? Are you taking me hostage?" Serena asked.

"No… no. It's just that…" Mina started

"You're not in the same time as you think you are." Rei said.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"What year do you think it is?" Rei asked.

"Um… 2010." Serena said.

"This year… isn't known to your people. This realm isn't even known to your people." Rei said.

"I'm even more confused now." Serena groaned. She fell on the sofa she was standing in front of before dropping her head into her hands. "You're telling that not only did I time travel, but I'm on a completely different planet?"

"No… not planet, realm. Your realm and this realm are side by side. You actually should never have heard about the ruins, but they started leaking through the curtain between the realms a few years ago. It wasn't anything big until the wall showed up." Rei sighed.

"You knew about the wall?" Serena asked.

"My future-other-self has been there." Rei nodded. "She also knew you were going to be coming now."

"So I was expected?" Serena asked.

"Very much so." Mina said.

"Hey Serena, do you want something to eat?" Lita asked. "I can make you some chicken or something."

"Lita, it's almost time for dinner… she can wait. She needs to understand how she got here." Rei said. "Anyway, my future self put a spell on the sword and planted it in order for you to find it."

"So you are a witch?" Serena asked.

"Enchantress, witch, goddess… we've heard them all." Mina mumbled.

"All of you are witches?" Serena gasped.

"Yes, well kind of." Lita said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Serena asked.

"We can tap into magic and use it if need be so some of the people in town think we're witches, but we're a bit more." Lita explained.

"A bit more?" Serena continued to ask.

"Lita, enough." Rei said. "She'll find out in due time. Serena, while you can tap into the magic, just like any of us."

"You're kidding?"

"No… I'm sure you felt the magic tonight. Perhaps you felt it leading you somewhere?" Rei asked.

"Ya… well… I'm not sure?" Serena said.

"That's pretty typical. I mean the people of your realm don't like the believe in magic anymore." Rei sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you everything you'll need to know about magic, this realm, its inhabitants, etc…" Mina said. "Amy will help with your studies while we all will help you with magic and fighting."

"MINA!" A male voice hollered from one of the pastures. Mina instantly stood up with a smile and ran outside.

"You better stay in here right now." Rei said. She followed Mina out of the cottage with Lita right on her heels. Lita smiled back at Serena before she disappeared outside.

"What the hell were you three girls thinking?" The same male voice asked. The voice got quieter as though the person was walking away. Serena tried looking out the window to see who it was, but the barn hid them from her view.

Considering how dangerous the voice sounded, Serena took Rei's advice and remained in the cottage. She sat down on the couch and just looked around the room. It was decorated conservatively with just a coffee table, bookshelves, and a few chairs. There were some flowers on the table, but other than that the room was bare.

While the cottage and the surrounding area were still quiet, Serena tried to go over everything she had just been told. She still couldn't believe she was in another realm and that she could use magic. Sure she had felt something in the forest earlier, but was it really magic? Couldn't it have just been her gut instinct? Maybe if Rei knew she was going to walk in that direction she had planted the sword there and nothing lead her to the sword.

Serena sighed and brushed a few loose strands of her hair. Her fingers got tangled in the stray blonde pieces and she quickly took her two buns down and combed her fingers through her hair. Unfortunately her fingers kept getting stuck and Serena knew she was in dire need of a hairbrush. So she got up and started to explore more of cottage. Her hair swayed back and forth with the movement of her body, sometimes falling across her shoulder and into her face. This is why she should have cut her hair… although she knew she'd always say it, but never get the nerve to actually follow through.

"Where is she?" A voice growled from the front door. Serena was currently in the bathroom and going through the cabinets looking for a brush. Her back immediately straightened when she heard the voice and she turned around.

"Mal…" She recognized Mina's voice instantly.

"I thought you said she was in here?" The voice got closer and Serena pushed the door open to step out of the bathroom. She stopped when she heard a thud and peaked around the door. A tall man with long silvery hair was clutching his nose. Mina was right behind him and trying to see the damage.

"I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to. I was just coming out. I didn't know you were coming out." Serena said. She started to walk over to the man, but he held up a hand and she stopped instantly.

"You see Mina… she's dangerous! I don't want you here with her." The man said.

"Mal, I'm perfectly safe. That was an accident and you know it! O, by the way Serena, why is your hair down?" Mina asked.

"Uh, it was becoming pretty wild so I wanted to brush it before tying it back up." Serena replied. "It's too long when it's like this to keep it down all of the time."

"Ya, no kidding. If you want we can trim it? That way even if it is down it won't be a threat."

"Mina!" The man growled.

"What?" Mina replied.

"You're trying to help the enemy."

"Serena is not the enemy and you know it, Mal." Mina replied. "She's the one Rei's been waiting for and the one we went out to find tonight."

"I thought Rei knew where I was going to be?" Serena asked.

"O, she knew in what general area, but not the exact spot, unless she was hiding something. That could also be possible." Mina shrugged. "None of us were expecting these brutes to be out."

"Mina, still. We don't know much about her." The man said.

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel at all better I'm still pretty confused as to where I am or why I'm here. I'm not going to hurt anyone considering Rei, Mina, and Lita are the only people who I know." Serena said.

"So once you meet others you could hurt the girls?" The man growled. His hand went to the top of his sword and gripped the handle. Serena shrunk back a bit, away from the threat in front of her.

"No never!" Serena said. "I… I…"

"Mal, leave her alone! You have to trust us on this one, please! You know Rei has always come through and she should be trusted." Mina pleaded.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her as much as possible… the others will be stopping by as well." The man said. "And if we ever find these girls hurt in any way we will hunt you down and make sure you suffer a very long and painful death. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Serena gulped.

"O don't let him intimidate you, Serena. Mal's bark tends to be worse than his bite." Mina said.

"But you've never seen him in battle." Yet another new person said. I turned around and noticed a man with long brown hair that was held back by a ponytail.

"Malachite's the best general for a reason." Again, another new person said.

"O perfect, time for introductions!" Mina said. "Serena, this big brute is my fiancé Malachite. The one with brown hair is Nephrite and the one with blonde hair is Zoicite. I believe you've met Jadeite already?" I nodded remembering our earlier meeting where Rei saved me. "And then finally the woman with blue hair next to Zoicite is Amy. Everyone, this is Serena. She's the one we've been waiting for."

"I still don't trust her." Malachite grumbled. Mina rolled her eyes and ignored her fiancé.

"Great, now that everyone is here, I'm making dinner." Lita said. She quickly disappeared out of the house.

"I'll go help her." Nephrite grumbled. He made a quick escape out of the house. I noticed Jadeite and Zoicite watching him enviously. I didn't realize I was such a mood killer.

"We have some books to put away. It was nice meeting you Serena. I'll talk to you more over dinner." Amy said. She grabbed Zoicite's hand and pulled him out of the cottage.

"I'm guessing the rest of you will be leaving now as well?" Serena asked.

"Nope, I'm staying here to help you get acquainted with everything. The dresses here will probably take you some time to get used to. I'll show you around and make sure you know where everything is. Then tomorrow I'll help you get dressed and used to all of the different dresses." Mina grinned.

"Um… alright." Serena said. Rei and Jadeite left, but Malachite made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Great, now come on!" Mina pulled Serena out of the living room and into the bedroom.

The bedroom wasn't that large, but it had a decent sized bed in the center with the headboard against the far wall. The bed had plane white sheets on it with matching pillows. There was a large armoire off to the side and a small table next to it. A mirror stood from the edge of the table and Serena guessed it was a form of a vanity. There was a small plane box on the desk as well as a few different brushes.

Mina made a beeline for the armoire and threw the doors open. Serena peered around and saw various dresses hanging up. Below the dresses were shoes with various heel heights. Mina pulled out an armful of dresses and laid them out on the bed.

"Alright, so Serena. First lesson is fashion. Unfortunately people are still quite vain here and a lot of your reputation will depend on what you're wearing."

"I'm sorry Mina, but I really can't be here long enough to gain a reputation. I have to get back to my friends. O god, Molly is going to freak and the dig will be suspended…"

"Good." Mina huffed.

"What do you mean good?" Serena growled.

"They should stop the dig. The wall isn't going to be there forever so there's no need to be studying it. As for you going home, I don't think that's possible right now."

"Why not? I have friends and family!"

"Family?" Mina asked.

"Yes, my parents and brother." Serena said.

"So no husband? No children?" Mina asked.

"No… at least not right now." Serena said.

"Don't worry, Serena, you're time is coming." Mina grinned. "So anyway, back to the dresses. You have your everyday dresses, riding dresses, casual social affairs dresses, fancy social occaisons, and shopping dresses. Now, I've picked out five dresses. I want you to pick which one is which.

"You're kidding?" Serena asked.

"Nope… now pick." Mina said.

"Alright… well, um, this blue one with the silver lace and sequins must be a fancy social dress."

"Correct." Mina grinned. "And you'd wear those silver shoes." She pointed to a pair of rounded toed high heels.

"Then, um, this plain brown one is a riding dress?"

"Actually, it's an everyday dress. You can do chores and gardening in this dress without really worrying about getting it dirty. It was made to get dirty." Mina explained. "For this dress you'd wear either those leather shoes or plain slippers."

"Ok. So then, is that pale yellow one a riding dress?" Serena asked.

"It is. It's skirt is slightly larger to you can ride side saddle in it. You'd wear riding boots with it of course." Mina said.

"And then the dark green dress is a casual social affair dress?"

"It is. It has some decorations and you'll look amazing in it, but it isn't too over the top." Mina explained. "There are also some matching shoes. Luckily when it comes to shoes a lot of them can be mixed and matched. They're even making riding boots to be fashionable."

"And then the ruby red dress is the shopping dress?" Serena asked.

"It is. For shopping you don't want to show too much skin and yet you want to be cool. The arms have slits to help with that. Also, there are pockets on the skirt so that you can keep your money there." Mina explained. "I'd suggest wearing your most comfortable shoes for when you go shopping."

"I don't have any money so it probably won't be an issue for me." Serena sighed.

"Are you kidding? We've all put some money together so you'll have something to start with. You'll also be helping each of us out with our jobs."

"You can work?" Serena asked.

"Of course! Women are allowed to work and own property, but it's discouraged. Most stay home once they marry and have children."

"Will you?" Serena asked.

"Probably not. Malachite is gone a lot anyway so it will keep me busy." Mina explained.

"So the four men who were here… they're generals for the king?" Serena asked.

"They are. Malachite usually takes the lead when it comes to that, but the King usually sends them to each of the four corners of the realm for security. They protect each major direction." Mina said.

"And we're in the center of the realm?"

"We are." Mina said. "O yes, this place, it's known as the Dragon's Castle."

"So I was told…" Serena mumbled. "Are the stories true? Is the king really a dragon?"

"No one knows. Some speculate it, but no one can say for sure." Mina shrugged. "Anyway, we'll have to figure out who you'll work with first. I think we'll put you on a circuit before finding you a permanent spot."

"What do you all do?" Serena asked.

"Well I own a dress store, hence the reason getting you dresses really won't be an issue. Lita owns a tavern, Amy runs the library, and Rei… well Rei is a priestess mostly. You probably won't work with her."

"Mostly?" Serena asked. "What else does she do?"

"She's an advisor to the king although a lot of people don't know that. Even though women are allowed to work and own their own businesses, most people do not believe that a woman should help with the ruling of the kingdom."

"So what does the queen do?"

"We don't have a queen." Mina said.

"So you're king rules alone? He's never married?" Serena asked.

"Never. He might seem like a cold and hard ruler, but he's a hopeless romantic when it comes down to it." Mina explained.

"Dinner's ready!" Lita called from outside. Mina's head instantly snapped to the window and she smiled.

"Come on, Lita's the best chef around." Mina grabbed Serena's arm once more and pulled her out of the room.

The two women rushed past Malachite, who was instantly on his feet and following the two girls. There was a large table outside on of the other cottages and the others were already sitting down. Mina led Serena over to the table and sat her down next to Lita. In the center of the table were a few small chickens that had some sort of rub on them. There was also a salad and some mashed potatoes at the center. A jug of water sat dead center of the table. Serena's mouth instantly started to water as the aromas hit her nose.

"This smells amazing, Lita." Serena said as she surveyed the table.

"I'm glad you think so." Lita said.

"Just wait till there's a big event that she has to cook for." Amy said. "My favorite is her stuffed pork."

"I'd have to say the best is her spicy chicken soup." Rei said.

"No… it's definitely her fish tacos." Mina said, shaking her head.

The girls instantly launched into an argument about their favorite meals. Serena quietly listened as she took a bit of each plate. She eventually went back for seconds, still not voicing her opinion. Eventually the men started their own conversation. Serena watched everything go on about her, but she never felt like taking part in any of the conversation. She felt like the outsider she knew she was. She didn't know why these people had taken her in or immediately trusted her. She felt safe with the girls, but still didn't how to act around the men. They seemed ready to kill her if she took the wrong step and she didn't know the difference between the right step and the wrong step.


	4. Getting To Know Drake

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So, I'm going to confess something. I took almost a year break between the first three chapters and this chapter. In that time I became really comfortable with writing in the first person so this chapter is switching into Serena's POV. Sorry if this confuses anyone, but I don't want to mess with the other chapters right now and I believe from now on this sounds better in first person. Thanks for understanding. Anyway, thanks for the reviews (although more are always appreciated) and enjoy the new chapter!

**Lesalanna**- Thanks for noting them. I'm not planning on putting up edited chapters right now because there's other stuff to worry about. I also write half zoned out and just want to write… which would be why editing is good, but hey, there's not enough time in the world for anything. FF is something fun I do and that's how I'm going to keep it.

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- Thank you for the review! Glad you like it.

**Unknown For Some Reason**- Thanks and updating as soon as possible!

**Chibi Kitt**- Thank you! Glad you like it.

**Chimichurri**- Darien will be coming in soon, a few chapters, but he's coming.

**Lovelyl-** See I did the opposite with Twilight. I read the books, actually before they were popular, and then I watched the first movie. I stopped there. I can't stand the movies anymore. As for pirates, Captain Jack is my favorite as well… actually my mom named our new puppy Captain Jack and he has a lot of similar qualities… Thanks for the review, much appreciated.

**Munyo**- Well, you're still going to have to wait for Darien. He comes in soon enough though, don't worry. I'm glad you're already enjoying it! Thank you! By the way, I'm absolutely loving your story as well… I'll update quickly if you do!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up rather early. The sun was just breaking the horizon, but the world was still mostly dark. I slipped on my jacket and shoes before heading outside. There was a slight chill to the wind, but it was still quiet comfortable. Passing by Mina's cottage, I noticed Malachite had remained the night and had Mina in a protective embrace even as they slept. Moving on, I slipped onto a path that wrapped around all the small cottages. I found a barn filled with animals and farming tools. Continuing on, I found a large garden, then a few empty riding rings. Most of the rest of the walk was right next to the forest. I wanted to go back, to return to my time, my realm, but I knew I'd only manage to get lost. Not only did I not pay attention to where Rei was going, but I've always had a horrible sense of direction.

"Good going Serena. You have the perfect chance to leave and you were too stupid too remember the way."

When I returned back to the central cottage, it seemed as though everyone else had already awakened. Either I had taken a longer walk than I thought for everyone was awake when I had left. While the four generals were nowhere to be seen, the girls were all at the table eating breakfast. Everyone was quiet, which was nice for the morning, but as soon as I stepped inside, all the girls were in an uproar, well almost all of them.

"Told you so." Rei muttered from her seat.

"Serena, where did you go?" Mina asked.

"Ya, we were worried about you." Lita finished.

"I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep anymore." I explained quietly. I felt like a child being reprimanded by her mother, or mothers in this case.

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about." Rei said. "Although next time, Serena, let someone know when you leave and where you're going."

"I didn't want to wake anyone up." I explained.

"You shouldn't worry about that. There's usually someone up early. Lita and Rei usually get up before the sun is even thinking of coming up." Mina explained.

"Well, since Serena's here now, why don't we finish breakfast?" Lita suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Rei said. We all took our seats and started in on the food.

"So where are the generals?" I asked.

"They were ordered back to the palace this morning, which is pretty usual." Mina explained. "They come for the night-"

"And leave in the morning." Lita finished.

"They claim this separation makes a stronger bond between us." Rei muttered.

"I'm sorry that Lita and I don't see our men when we go to work, unlike you and Amy." Mina muttered.

"We really don't see them all that much." Amy said.

"Really? I thought Zoicite was helping you with your latest research." Lita said.

"True…" Amy whispered.

"Do you see Jadeite a lot when you're at the castle?" I asked Rei.

"I do." Rei answered.

"The King makes sure Jadeite is around to keep Rei happy because everyone knows a happy priestess makes a happy god." Mine replied.

"Oh." I answered. This world was just so different from my own that it was so hard wrapping my head around all of their beliefs.

When our plates were empty, Lita cleaned up and everyone got ready for the day. Mina took my hand and led me back to my cottage in order to help me get ready. She pulled out a light blue dress with a broad neck that dipped to just above my chest. The arms were tight on the top and flowed out around my hands. There was a gold belt between the bodice and skirt.

"Now, what to do with your hair?"

"My hair? I always wear it in two buns." I said.

"I'm assuming it's too long otherwise…" Mina sighed. "We'll put some decorative ties in them then."

"You have to go through all this every morning?"

"Pretty much." Mina sighed. "Image is too important here to not to. You don't worry about image in your time?"

"We do, but some people more than others. I work in the dirt a lot so I don't tend to worry about it." I explained.

Mina worked on my hair for a bit longer before declaring I was done. She had placed clips with white flowers around each of my buns. After declaring that I was ready, Mina disappeared to get ready herself. I waited for her in the main house. When I arrived, Lita told me how beautiful I looked and Rei declared that I looked the part and said that I should get through the day without any major issues. After a few more minutes, Mina came in to get me and we left to go to her cart outside. The cart and horse were already ready and there were a few boxes in the cart, which Mina explained were dresses she had ordered for customers. She explained that I'd be helping with inventory and just watching. Mina was hoping the exposure to the different styles would help me acclimate quicker and easier. I was just to stay in the background and not talk to anyone in case I gave any clues to my actual identity. If someone did talk to me, I was supposed to give simple answers. The biggest point, I was no longer Serena De Lune, I was now Serenity Lunae, one of Rei's sister priestesses. While Rei was a priestess to the fire and war gods, I was a priestess for the moon goddess, who represented calmness and serenity, hence my name.

Drake, the main town, was not quite busy yet, but merchants were opening their stores and getting ready for the day. Mina received quite a few salutations and even some slight head bows. One the other hand, I was getting quite a few stares and I could feel the whispers behind me begin. In high school, I had been in the popular crow, but by my senior year I hated what I had become and all the rumors that surrounded me. Luckily, I was able to get as far away as I could in college and no one and no rumors followed me. Learning from my high school experience, I kept to the shadows and my books in college. I kept my friends closer and limited the enemies I made. That's where I had met Molly and we had been friends ever since. O god, what was Molly thinking now? Had I been discovered missing? Was there a search party out there looking for me? This trip was going to completely screw up my life if I ever got back…

The jolt from Mina stopping the cart brought me back to reality. We had barely gotten off when a young man with blonde hair walked up and immediately started grabbing some of the boxes as Mina opened her store. I just kind of stood there not sure what to do.

"Serenity, come in here. Andrew will take care of everything." Mina said.

At the mention of his name, Andrew looked up and smiled at me. I smiled shyly back in return before hurrying after Mina. Her store had sample dresses lining the walls and a few on display in the windows. There were also a few ready to be sold and worn on other racks throughout the small shop. I sifted through the different designs, recognizing that the dresses were organized by their functions.

"Serenity, I want you to meet Andrew." Mina said, running over and grabbing my hand. Andrew was in one of the back rooms, opening the boxes he had just brought in. "Andrew, this is Serenity a new friend of ours. Serenity, this is Andrew, he's a floater, always doing odd jobs."

"I've yet to find one that keeps my interest long enough to make it a career." Andrew explained. "Where are you from Serenity? I've never seen you before, have you ever been to Drake?"

"She's a priestess visiting Rei." Mina explained for me.

"A priestess? For what god?"

"For what goddess, actually." Mina corrected. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter. She was raised at the temple so she has never known life in a city, so the girls and I are helping her."

"But she's not dressed right for a goddess. I'm sorry Serenity, but you look plain and normal."

"Andrew!" Mina hissed. "I swear, men have absolutely no censor on the things that come out of their mouths."

"It's alright." I whispered. Andrew smiled as I finally spoke.

"Why do you have to do all the talking, Mina?" Serenity has such a clear and pristine… oh."

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually." Mina sighed.

"She's a moon goddess?" Andrew asked.

"She is, but you will do or say nothing." Mona hissed, the threat clearly evident in her voice.

"Yes, of course, whatever you say." Andrew said.

Before anymore threats could be handed out, the entry bells began ringing and Mina told Andrew to finish unpacked before leading me back out front. A woman and her daughter were perusing the dresses, commenting on a few. Mina instantly greeted the woman, Katherine, and her daughter Tiana. Katherine explained how Tiana had once more outgrown her dresses and they needed to start ordering more dresses. I watched from the counter as Mina pulled a few sample dresses for the young girl to try on. While Mina was working with the customers, Andrew came out from the storeroom. He leaned on the counter next to me and smiled, but didn't say anything. I smiled in return and continued to watch Mina.

"So, why are you here?" Andrew asked quietly.

Knowing there was no good answer I just shrugged.

"Secret mission, hm? Well if you're here it must be a good sign." Andrew mused. "How do you like the girls? I'm surprised someone from your background would be staying with them and not with some lord or king."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, but before I could ask him to explain, Mina came back out. "Andrew, don't you have someone else to help?"

"Probably." Andrew shrugged.

"Shouldn't you go help them?"

"Probably." Andrew replied with a smile. I could tell he was just trying to get a rise out of Mina and it was working from what I could tell.

"Andrew."

"Yes, Mina?"

"Leave before I tell Malachite that you were attempting to woo me again." Mina threatened. I smiled as Andrew visibly shuddered.

"Well then, Miss Serenity, it was wonderful to meet you, perhaps I will see you around again. Mina, I'll see you whenever."

"Yes, I love you too." Mina replied sarcastically.

Andrew bowed dramatically before leaving the store. When I looked back to Mina, Katherine and her daughter were smiling behind her. Mina turned around and finished her sale before walking to the counter. She showed me how to write the order while she finished checking them out. Katherine and Tiana were smiling and gushing over the dresses that Mina said would be here in a few weeks. Once they were gone, Mina filed one copy of the order while placing the other in one of the now empty boxes. She explained how she had decided to send back the empty boxes to the dressmaker in order to save resources and money. It was perfectly logical and for some reason I was surprised she would even think about that. For the rest of the day, I watched as people would come in and Mina would help them. A few people bought the sale dresses while others ordered custom dresses. I noticed quite a few orders were being made for quite ornate dresses.

"There's a ball coming up, most of the elite society of Drake is invited."

"A ball?"

"It's quite unusual, the king never holds these balls. Anyway, we'll talk about it when we get home. The others will want to be around for this." Mina said, quickly dismissing it. She mumbled something under her breath, but I wasn't able to hear it exactly.

The rest of the continued as the earlier part. Mina helped people, I wrote and organized the orders and we settled into a routine rather quickly. I could have continued to work there tomorrow, but as we closed the store for the night, Mina reminded me I was going to be working at the diner with Lita. I groaned hoping she wouldn't have me working with food… or waitressing. I wasn't exactly known for my gracefulness and if they wanted me to stay hidden, then they would not have working with everyone.

When we returned home, Mina bounced through the doors, getting the boxes for her dressmaker ready while assessing those that had come while we were gone. I inquired as to who looked after the property and accepted the boxes while everyone was gone. Lita explained that an older woman who the girls knew, Irina, looked after the property and helped work the land while they were working. Lita worked various days every week so she also helped.

After dinner, we all sat around the fireplace. Lita made us all tea to keep warm as the night quickly cooled off. We were all silent, but I knew I couldn't keep some of my questions in any longer.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Just one?" Rei asked.

"Ok, a few."

"Of course."

"How did you all meet? Obviously you aren't sisters, but it seems as though you're all as close as sisters."

"We consider ourselves sisters since we're so close." Mina said.

"We've known each other since birth." Rei said. "Our mothers all knew each other. We've grown up in these cottages and we'll continue to live here. We inherited our positions from our mothers and will most likely continue passing down our trades to our daughters. Next question."

"Why is the ball important?"

"You told her about the ball?" Lita asked, surprised.

"It slipped while some customers were in the store getting their gowns." Mina shrugged. "I figured we'd all want to be together to explain its importance."

"Life isn't as peaceful as it seems." Rei began. "There's quite a bit of unrest on the borders and there's talk of a group of rebels within the elite class. Part of the problem is that our king has a more mysterious style of ruling. Well, I've advised the King to throw a ball in order to regain confidence amongst his people. We are also hoping that we can draw out who the rebels are."

"Although some of us already think we know." Mina huffed.

"Just because you don't like Emerald does not mean she is a rebel." Rei sighed.

"You have no clues as to who is, just that there are?"

"Unfortunately there have already been assassination attempts on the king. However, not only is a he a fierce fighter himself, but at least one of his generals is always with him for protection." Rei sighed.

"They've also been known to try and attack us as well." Lita said. "Every time, we've been able to fight them off, which is why we all have an extensive knowledge of swords, daggers, and hand to hand battle."

"We also have our own special ways of fighting." Rei smiled.

"Let's hope we never have to introduce those techniques to you." Mina said.

"Is that why the generals don't trust me or like me?" I asked.

"It is." A deep voice said from behind us. We all whipped around to see the four generals behind us. Each went to their women, who gave them enthusiastic greetings.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but with all the problems within the kingdom right now, we trust no one new." Nephrite said.

"It does not help Rei won't explain anything." Jadeite sighed. Rei promptly slapped him, making him cry out slightly.

"I see. I'm sure even if I promised you…"

"It wouldn't help." Malachite said.

"Mal, she needs to learn how to protect herself, with or without her sword. Lita can help her tomorrow after they go to the inn, but one of you should help as well." Mina sighed.

"I don't trust her enough to give her the skills to hurt any of us." Malachite responded.

"Rei, can't we tell them anything?" Mina whined.

"We can, and we will." Rei nodded. "Later tonight, though."

"I get it, you want me to go." I said. "You could have just asked."

"You don't have to leave yet…" Amy said.

"It's fine, I'm tired, I'll just go back to my cottage and get some sleep." I sighed. "Goodnight everyone."

I left the room under the sorrowful eyes of the girls and the watchful eyes of their generals. I returned to my cottage and slipped into on of the nightgowns that Mina had picked up for me today. I curled up on the bed and looked out my window. I had a perfect view of the moon, which was still mostly full. There wasn't the magic in the air like the night before, but still, the glow of the moon was comforting. I still had so many questions running through my head, but unfortunately, tonight I would have to fall asleep with all my theories as to their answers. I knew there was no hope getting answers while the generals were here and the girls seemed to be hiding more than they were telling me. Everything they said only made me want to ask more questions, creating a tiring process.

oOoOoOo

Considering I had once more gone to bed so early, I woke up earlier again. I slipped into a simple walking dress and started walking down the path that I had the morning before. As I passed by the empty arenas, I noticed a small trail leading into the forest that the moonlight illuminated. I looked up at the sky and finding strength under the moon's watchful glow, I started on the path. The plants seemed to bow out of my way, making me more nervous. Was I in some sort of wonderland where everything had a life of it's own? Was I walking into a tea party with the mad hatter? Eventually, I started to hear running water so I started walking even quicker. The plants grew thinner until I broke through to a small pool of water. The surface was calm silvery due to the moonlight. Considering it looked so inviting, I slipped off my dress without thinking about it and touched my toe to the water. The water was slightly cold, but I quickly grew accustomed to it as I walked deeper into the water. As soon as I was deep enough, I dropped under the surface, finding peace being completely submerged in the water. When I came back up and broke the surface, I noticed a shadow in the foliage just beyond the pond. I could tell the person was watching me so I instantly moved my hands to cover my body as I started back up. When I noticed the figure walking forward and holding out a hand to stop me, I took off. Never was I so happy to have kept running in college and then after college. I left my dress on the grass where I had dropped it and ran back to the cottages. Hopefully if the person was still following me by then, the generals or the girls would protect me. When I reached the arena, I turned around and noticed the plants had covered my trail and I couldn't see a figure behind me. I let out a sigh of relief and continued running to my cottage lest someone saw me completely nude.

oOoOoOo

"So, you never explained why your hair was wet at breakfast." Lita said as we walked over to the arena.

"I took a bath when I woke up. I needed to de-stress."

"Well, you should have waited till after we trained."

"We aren't going to your restaurant at all?"

"No. Rei informed me you weren't that graceful so working in the restaurant probably wouldn't be the best occupation for you. Plus, the food is all the same and you can't really learn about society from there."

"Alright."

"So, today we're just going to be working on the basics. Hand to hand combat and then your stance for when I let you work with a sword." Lita explained. She handed me a pair of pants and a tunic before pointing to an empty store-room where I could change. When I reemerged, she had also changed and was stretching out by the empty arena.

"So this arena isn't for horses, but for training?"

"We have horses, but they have their own barn with a stable master watching after them."

"How can you employ a stable master?"

"The generals wanted to make sure that if we needed it we could escape from here and make it to the castle. So, they employed the stable master and bought us the horses. They take care of us mostly, but we don't want to be completely taken care of so we have kept our traditional jobs in Drake." Lita explained. "Now, let's get to stretching."

Lita and I spent an hour stretching, running, and warming up. We went through various calisthenics and other exercises, including a few poses I recognized from yoga. When we were done with the warm up, which already had me sweating, Lita started showing me how to stand and a few basic fighting moves. We worked on punches and a few other moves until lunchtime. We walked back to the house to eat before returning to the arena. Once back, we continued working on hand-to-hand combat. Lita decided to work with me until I could properly defend myself without a weapon before giving me a sword or any other weapon. We had a few scrimmages where Lita would kick my ass and send me into the dirt, but she would also point out my biggest mistakes. Soon, I was getting more "goods" than critiques and I was staying on my feet longer. At one point, I was able to get Lita to forget her balance and fall down, but she quickly tripped me and I fell as well. She used her move to once more trap me.

"Considering this was your first day, you did really well." Lita said. She handed me a pitcher of water, which I eagerly accepted. Our clothes were both completely dirty and dirt was embedded into our hair and covered our faces.

"Thanks." I said. I was still breathing hard and sweating pretty profusely, but I was slowly calming down.

"You'll be with Amy tomorrow, but you'll be back in time to get some more training in before dinner." Lita explained.

"Great." I groaned.

"You'll be sore tomorrow too, which is the best time to train." Lita grinned.

"Looking forward to it." I said sarcastically. Lita just laughed and shook her head as we started walking back to the cottages.

We both took quick showers before switching into some comfortable dresses and heading back to the main cottage. Lita was already working on butchering some chicken so she put me to work chopping onions, garlic, and a few other vegetables. When I was done, I worked on setting the table and filling all the water glasses. Lita and I were able to relax for a few minutes until the other came back. Everyone timed everything perfectly considering we were all sitting down when Lita came out with the main course. Just like the night before, we ate dinner before drinking tea in front of the fire. The generals arrived later in the evening and as everyone became all lovey-dovey, I feigned fatigue and excused myself to my cottage.


	5. Identities Revealed

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So ready for the next installment? However…. There is one thing I do have to ask you guys… 2 reviews? Only 2? I love writing, but reviews make it that much better. Reviews make me happy and a happy me makes me write faster. Do you see a connection? Alright, good. So I'm leaving for a school trip for the weekend and I'd be over the moon if I had a bunch of reviews waiting for me!

**Chimichurri**- You'll find out who the mystery person is soon enough!!! Thanks for the review, it's much appreciated!

**Mangamania**- Things will be a mystery for a bit, but they'll be answered in the coming chapters. Serena's just as confused as you are so don't worry. I'll be fixing the names at some point so thanks for catching it.

* * *

For the first time since arriving, Lita woke me up instead of me waking up earlier than everyone else. Of course, it didn't help the fact that she was waking me up at least an hour before sunrise. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but she just threatened to pour water on me if I didn't get up. Considering my mother once did that to me in high school, I was more than happy to get up with that threat. Lita threw me a pair of loose pants that were similar to yoga pants and a loose tunic. I slipped them on and followed her out to the training arena. I was still incredibly sore from yesterday so I was not looking forward to training today. Lita started off the day with running and a few calisthenics, just to get our heart rates up. Then she pulled out some make shift hand weights and we did a circuit with those. Finally, when I was about to collapse, she pulled out two wooden staffs and threw one at me.

"Lita, I'm about ready to die."

"If you're in combat, you're going to get tired and you're going to have to fight through it, otherwise you really will be dead."

"Why are you preparing me for combat anyway? Is there a war going on that I don't know about?"

"This world isn't like yours, Serena. We aren't in complete peace and the rebels could be anywhere. We might not have any active wars going on, but they could start at any time and anywhere. That is why I am training you." Lita said. "Now pick up your sword."

"You mean my stick?"

"Serena." Lita growled. I got the hint and picked up my "sword". I took my stance, which Lita immediately corrected and then we started going over blocks and defensive moves. We went over drills and one or two scrimmages before Lita released me for the morning to get cleaned up. Luckily, I'd be spending the day with Amy so I wouldn't have to work all that hard. Who knows, considering she works in a library, I might be able to get a nap.

After Lita dismissed me, I grabbed a towel from my cottage before heading back to the small lake that I had found the day before. This time, when I got there I checked the surrounding area for anyone else before stripping and getting in the water. The water was a bit cold, but I quickly adjusted and the cold actually felt good on my heated muscles. I swam out to a deeper spot before letting myself sink below the surface. When I broke the surface, I returned to a shallower area and ran my fingers through my hair to get all the dirt and knots out. After rubbing my skin clean, I returned to the edge of the lake and dried off. I twisted my hair into my towel before slipping my clothes on. I had just put my hair up in my usual buns when I felt one hand slip around my waist and another cover my mouth. My back instantly straightened and I tried to get out of the person's grip. Unfortunately their grip was as strong as steel and they refused to let me go.

"Calm down, I promise I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" A deep, gravely voice said. "I'm going to let go of your mouth, but you have to promise not to scream."

I nodded my head in understanding. The man let go of my mouth and his grip on my waist loosened enough for me to turn around. His hand remained on my hip, a touch that seemed a bit friendlier than it really should have been. When I turned around I gasped. The man holding me prisoner had midnight black hair and dark, ocean blue eyes which I promptly found myself lost in. His cheeks were chiseled and considering I had been pressed against his chest, I knew his body was hard with muscle. I wanted to scream and I almost did, but something stopped me. I don't know what it was, but something told me I could trust this man. We both stood there, staring at each other and neither of us.

"You were the one from yesterday?" I asked quietly.

"I was. I lost you in the forest though." The man said. "The forest seemed to close in around you, hiding you from me."

"Yes, I've come to see just how much magic there is here."

"This world was built on magic, but unfortunately only the priestesses can tap into it these days." The man said.

"I see…" I whispered.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Um, yes I am. I'm visiting some friends." I said.

"And so you decided to explore by yourself? What if I had been an attacker?" The man said.

"I know how to defend myself and you have yet to harm me." I replied.

"You're very observant."

"It's how I've survived."

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"I… I'm sorry, but I must go." I said.

"Please, what's your name?" The man insisted. He held my wrist in his hands, strong enough that I couldn't leave, but light enough to not bruise.

"Serena." I said, letting my real name slip. He repeated my name quietly before letting my wrist go and letting me slip back into the woods.

The plants closed in around me again, but not as quickly as last time. Yesterday they fell behind me, like boulders falling from a cliff side to hide a cave. Today they drifted down like curtains closing after a show. When I reached the cottages, I turned around and looked back into the forest, wondering who exactly the man was and why I was so calm around him. If I wasn't careful, I'd let more than just my name slip the next time I talked with him.

"Walking in the woods again?" Rei asked, coming up next to me.

"Yes." I replied. "I found a small lake or rather a large pond that relaxes me."

"I know the one you're talking about." Rei smiled knowingly. "You need to hurry if you want breakfast. Amy needs to leave soon."

"Thank you." I said.

oOoOoOo

Amy and I rode through Drake without stopping. We were joined by Zoicite and Nephrite at the edge of the city. I'm sure it had to do with the fact I was there and they still didn't trust me. We rode for another hour up to a large dark castle. I hadn't noticed it before, but that was probably due to the fact that it the place was so heavily wooded and the castle was hidden so well by all of the trees surrounding it. We arrived at the side of the castle, where two stable boys ran out and took the horses. We walked inside a large hallway. There were tall, arching ceilings and chandeliers spaced out. The hall seemed to be made out of a black stone, almost a granite-like material. We were moving so fast that I couldn't stop and see if it was a smooth granite or just painted in such a dark color. Eventually we came to the library. Amy told the generals to leave us alone before walking over to what she called the history section. She showed me a few books that I should read to have a better understanding of this realm before telling me where she'd be. After that, she left me alone.

I took the few books Amy had suggested down from the shelves and found a table to sit in. I could hear Amy quietly discussing a few things with someone else, but could neither see nor hear the details of their conversations. While my curiosity tried to get me to creep forward, I remained in my seat and flipped through the pages of the books. Considering my interest and profession in anthropology, I instantly became engrossed in the history of Drake and the kingdom.

The kingdom was originally many smaller clans that were constantly fighting for larger territories. They were originally run by clan leaders, then by lords with a few advisors. Soon there were three major realms, each with a king, lords and ladies, and common folk. They had their warriors, farmers, and merchants, although they were all self sustaining and had no interest in trading with each other. Outsiders were always deemed untrustworthy and it was impossible to move from one kingdom to another. In that time, the worst punishment was to be banished since you'd be hunted no matter where you went. Then, what appeared to be nearly 500 years ago, all three kingdoms had sons who wanted to unite all the lands, but no one wanted to give up their title. They called it the war to end all wars, but whenever there's a loser there would always be a grudge. The three kingdoms met on the battlefield with all their men. It almost reminded me of Lord of The Rings, but on a larger scale. The records told of the battle lasting for months, with one kingdom retreating, then re-entering the war and another retreating. It was when the dragon prince made his final appearance that the battle ended.

The record, which seemed more like a legend, claimed that the dragon prince had been forced to withdrawal from the war because his men were being slaughtered and he had been hurt. He had left his men and entered the way, ashamed from the loss. It was there he was met by a group of gods and goddesses. One goddess healed his wounds and returned his strength, one goddess made him stronger than he originally was, one god showed him the strategy that would yield a victory, one god gave him the passion to fight that made his fierce, but that last goddess didn't give him any power that would help him win. She promised to help him establish happiness, peace, and prosperity once the battles were over.

With his new gifts, the prince returned to his men, only to find those that had survived had been healed and had no memory of the events after surrendering. The prince told his men it was the will of the gods and that the gods wanted them to win. With the encouragement and renewed strength, the prince led his men onto the battlefield and overwhelmed the two other kingdoms. He swept over them with such fierceness that he was given the title of Dragon Prince, or as it would soon come to pass the Dragon King.

From there, Drake and the surrounding city was established. The King kept his fierce attitude, wanting to establish his kingdom and prevent any rebels from arising. He waited for the last goddess' gift of prosperity and happiness. It wasn't until the kingdom had been established for nearly three years that her gift arrived. A woman that was similar to the goddess arrived in the kingdom. Without a history of her own, she was an oddity, but an oddity that captured the king's attention. Before the year was over they were wed. Once the king was happy in his wedding, the atmosphere of the kingdom changed. Peace and prosperity ruled the land for centuries after.

Unfortunately, that's where the records ended. All the books Amy had given me told the same story although some facts varied, as was to be expected. Once I was finished with the historical books, I returned to the section I had found them. I placed the books back where I had found them before looking through the others. There were almanacs and records of the kingdom for the various years. There were books of the major developments in science, medicine, and agriculture. There were books on the specific Kings and Queens as well as historical figures of the Dragon's Kingdom. However, it was a small book on the top shelf that caught my attention. I found a ladder and rolled it over so I could retrieve the book. I returned to my seat and opened it.

There were five sections, and each seemed to be handwritten, but by different people. If this kingdom was anything like my home, it was most likely written by women. The handwriting was elegant and seemed almost delicate, a sign it was written by a woman. Each section had a drawing of a god and/or goddess before descriptions of the celestial being and how they have been helping the kingdom in every generation. What surprised me was that there were no records of priestesses, priests, or temples. There were no records of offerings given to the gods and goddesses, just events that pleased or angered them, and events that they helped with. It appeared as though each generation and each god/goddess was written by someone knew and someone almost familiar with the celestial being.

"Serenity, are you ready?" Amy asked, walking up behind me.

"It's already time to go?" I asked.

"You read right through lunch. I tried to see if you wanted to go, but you ignored me." Amy said.

"Doesn't surprise me. I do that often whenever I find something new on an ancient, or well new culture. I'm just so interested in the past that I tend to forget to live in the present."

"Yes, I can see that." Amy laughed. "Well, we need to leave unless we want to be traveling in the dark. The moon might only have a sliver missing, but the magic it holds is already waning. Plus, you never know who could be on the road at night."

"Which is why you will not be traveling alone." Zoicite said, joining us. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed the side of her head. "We will all be joining you tonight. The king has released us early this evening."

"Well that's a pleasant surprise." Amy smiled. "I just hope Rei has told Lita. You know how worked up she gets when all of you come and she doesn't think she's cooked enough."

"I'm sure Rei has, don't worry." Zoicite replied calmly. "Are we ready to go?"

"Could I possibly borrow this book?" I asked, holding up the book on the gods and goddesses.

"You found that? I didn't think it was in the shelves." Amy said.

"It was on the top shelf, but I found a ladder to get it down. Was I not supposed to read it?" I asked.

"Um… no it's fine. I suppose it's better actually." Amy said. "That's more of Rei's specialty so if you have any questions you can ask her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? She won't be home tonight?" I asked.

"No." Zoicite answered. "The king has requested her to stay because he had some private questions for her."

"O, ok." I said, slightly disappointed. "Does this mean I have to train with Lita tomorrow?"

"Yes, you'll be spending most of your time with Lita now, or Rei when she has the time. Although I think Mina may also be helping you tomorrow. I'm not quite sure though." Amy said.

I groaned at the idea of being worked to death again, and again, and again. "I'm gonna die." Amy laughed while Zoicite let a small smile slipped.

The general escorted us outside, where Malachite and Nephrite were waiting for us. The ride home took about two and half hours and we made it back to the main house just as the sun was setting. Lita had a banquet prepared again and was looking over everything when Nephrite grabbed her from behind and spun her around. It was so strange to see Lita as the soft and lovey person while I was used to the hard trainer. I shrugged it off and took my seat.

oOoOoOo

Lita apparently didn't care if she had me for the entire day to train because she was once more waking me up way too early. This time we trained for about three hours before breaking for breakfast. Then we were back to the training field and we trained with our wooden sticks for another few hours. Mina arrived in the afternoon and saved me from the hard training. She told me to go shower and change quickly so she could start her lesson.

Mina had me change into a yoga-like outfit before leading me out into a field. She already had a few pillows out there and told me to sit on one pile. When she announced we were going to be working on meditation and "tapping into the magic", I could have died. I was so tired from all of Lita's training that meditation sounded like heaven. I had tried it once when I was in college, but unfortunately it was just a passing fancy and I quickly forgot about it.

"Now clear your mind and forget about everything that has happened to you. Forget about the soreness in your muscles and all material wants and needs. Listen to the nature around you, but don't focus to one thing."

I did as Mina said. It was hard. Whenever I would tell myself to forget about something, something would pop into my mind. I couldn't quiet my mind for what seemed like forever. When I was finally able to focus on the nature around me, Mina broke my concentration.

"Ok, that's enough for today, time to go."

I nodded and stood up. I picked the pillows and followed Mina back to the cottages.

"So how was your first round of meditation?" Mina asked when we were back inside.

"It was hard, just like the last time I tried it." I said.

"Last time?"

"I tried it when I was younger." I explained.

"Did you make any improvements?" Mina asked.

"Um, towards the end I was able to focus on nature." I said. "I didn't feel the magic though."

"Are you sure you know what it feels like?" Mina asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Magic feels different when it's in its different forms. You've felt the full moon magic so far, but that's not what it always feels like."

"What do the other types of magic feel like?"

"It's hard to say. They all feel slightly different to each person and each person feels different kinds with different intensities. Amy feels water magic far more powerful than any of us, Rei feels the magic of fire stronger than any of us…"

"What do you and Lita feel?"

"Lita feels the magic of earth and the plants on it. I feel the magic of emotions and what not."

"Magic of emotions?"

"Each person has their own magic. Most people cannot feel it because they either don't know about it or they just aren't strong enough to feel it. Unfortunately, it seems it's a mix of both issues causing the people of this realm to lose touch with magic." Mina sighed. "Anyway, the magic of emotions depends on on the emotion the person is emitting and the intensity of that emotion."

"So you're an empath?"

"Not really. I can tell what people are feeling, although anyone who is good at reading people can do that. I can't change those emotions though, plus I wouldn't want to. I don't want to compromise a person's free will." Mina said.

"You guys really take everything seriously, don't you."

"We do. We have gifts and while we could abuse them, we know better than to." Mina explained.

"Now, we have an hour or so until dinner."

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want, just don't be late." Mina smiled.

It was strange. Ever since getting here I was either asleep or was on my walk or I was learning something. I'd never actually had something to do. So, since I had missed my walk to my lake this morning, I went looking for the trail. It was there, just like every other morning. I followed it and was disappointed that the lake was calm and quiet. I was hoping the man would be there. I know I really shouldn't, but something kept pulling me to him and I was curious about what it was.

I found my big rock at the edge of the water and sat down on the top. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I closed my eyes and listened to nature, like Mina had explained during our meditation session. Of course now I was able to listen to everything. The water rippling below me, the wind blowing and rustling the leaves, the crunch of feet on the grass… I snapped my head over to where I heard the sound and saw the man from yesterday morning standing there.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." I said quietly.

"I don't know what it was, but something told me not to come this morning. Then suddenly I had an urge to come. It wasn't easy, but I was able to come."

"I don't know why, but I'm happy you did."

"You don't know why?" The man asked.

"No, all I know is that I am." I said.

"As crazy as it sounds, I completely understand." The man said.

"I told you my name, do I get to know yours?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked.

"Should I? I replied. I tried going through my memory, seeing if I had heard or read about this man.

"I'm surprised you don't, but I'm not exactly any the public eye as much anymore." The man said. He frowned slightly at the revelation, but quickly shook it off. "My name is Darien."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Darien." I said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Darien replied. He took one of my hands in his and kissed it gently. I expected him to release my hand, but instead he kept it within his much larger one. "Where are you from, Serena?"

I was about to tell him the truth considering it felt so natural to do so, but I held back. "I wish I could tell you."

"Is it some sort of secret?"

"Something like that." I replied.

The leaves around us started rustling, a bit more violently than just the wind blowing through them. I looked around, noticing they were shaking the worst by the trail.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go." I replied.

"Why?"

"I only had an hour or so out here." I replied. "I need to get back."

"You're going to disappear on me again?" Darien asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll see you again?"

"I'm sure." I replied with a smile. I dashed off before the look in Darien's eyes could make me stay. I ran back through the trail, the curtain of foliage falling shut on my heels.


	6. Revelations at the Ball

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So here is yet another installment of FMM! Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I loved them! Again, more reviews mean steadier and possibly quicker updates! On a quick note, life is getting busy so the next few chapters might be coming out a bit slower than usual, but they will be coming out. Alright, on to the story! Enjoy!

**Chimichurri-** Thank you for the support! Unfortunately, I can't control the number of reviews that come in, but thank you for yours! As for the number of chapters in this story, I have no idea. As many as I need I guess. I'll put the chapter number in an author's note as soon as I figure it out.

**-** Darien and Serena will be having a lot more time together. I'm a few chapters ahead in writing this story and I can tell you now, every chapter has some Darien/Serena time in it.

**Chibi Kitt**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Mangamania**- Thanks for the review!

**AtlantaGeorgia-** Thank you! Updating as quick as I can!

**ARABELLA VIOLETTA-** Wow, long reviews, but I loved them! Thanks for giving me back so much feedback… Um, let's see… a lot of theories and questions will be answered soon. Such as the name theory you have with Darien. That's answered in a few chapters… Thanks for the reviews and I'm looking forward to your next one.

**Unknown For Some Reason-** Thank you! Updated as soon as was possible!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Trust me, I know how hard it is to use the iphone on FF stuff. I read a lot of stories on there and go back later and add them to alerts or what not. Thanks for coming back and finding the time to review again!

* * *

For the next few days, I would wake up, train with Lita or Mina, then go to the lake to meet with Darien. A few mornings I didn't have the urge to go and spent the time taking a quick shower and relaxing back in my cottage. When we did meet, Darien and I would ask each other basic questions, like our likes and dislikes, what we thought about certain trends, or well he'd tell me and I'd voice an opinion. When I first let my opinion get the better of me, I was embarrassed, not sure if women here were supposed to voice their opinion. Of course, Darien just laughed and smiled at me. He claimed he enjoyed the fact I had an opinion and wasn't quiet or subdued like other women he'd come across. So far what I'd learned about Darien was a popular figure, although he wouldn't tell me why and that he was well versed in military strategies, history, politics, literature, and math. The only thing he didn't know about was physics, but considering these people were more interested in gods and goddesses I wasn't really that surprised.

"I need to be returning soon." I announced quietly. Darien and I were once more on the large boulder on the next of the water.

"Of course. We've been out here for quite some time." Darien replied. "I won't be able to come tomorrow, but I will be here again the next day, the next morning specifically."

"I will be here." I answered. I slid of the boulder, letting my feet slip into the lapping water on the shore. I looked back at Darien once more before slipping back into the forest and returning home. Home. The mini-village the girls had let me live in and be a part of had really become my home. I barely thought about my time and my friends, which I felt guilty for, but I was truly beginning to enjoy it here, especially since meeting Darien.

"Serena! There you are!" Mina huffed when she saw me walking down the path to my cottage.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I replied with a shrug.

"This better not happen tomorrow. Now come on, your dress is here."

"My dress?" I asked.

"Yes, your dress. You'll be joining us at the ball tomorrow."

"But isn't that a big affair? Won't it be too public?"

"You need to be introduced to everyone soon enough." Mina shrugged.

"And who will I be introduced as? Andrew already knows me as Serenity and believes I'm a priestess of the moon goddess."

"And you will be introduced as Serenity, a priestess of the moon goddess." Rei said, falling in step with us. "Your dress has been designed in accordance to your status as well."

"Um… ok." I replied. I followed Rei and Mina into my cottage. There was a long white dress hanging in front of my closet. It had matching slippers with the smallest of raised heels. The sleeves were curled, reminding me a hit of seashells. Then there were golden ornaments on the top of the dress and then beads lining the area right below my chest. The dress didn't have any tool or anything, but did have a second layer of material on the skirt, probably to make it look more elegant and elaborate when moving. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"It is what the moon priestesses wear." Rei explained.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Excuse me." Rei huffed.

"I mean, I know you're a priestess and everyone here is some sort of witch, but how do you know this is what the moon priestesses wore? In all my reading it said they'd never been seen except for the one who married the original dragon king."

"You noticed that, did you?" Rei asked.

"Well ya. My job back home was to research a culture's history and to notice things like that." I shrugged.

"Of course it was." Rei muttered. "Yes, I know this is what they wore. The knowledge of these things has been passed down through the other priestesses."

"Ok." I replied. I touched the soft white material of the dress. I wasn't quite sure what I was getting into by agreeing to go to this ball, but I knew I didn't really have a choice either way.

"Great! Well, we'll accessorize your hair tomorrow before the ball as well." Mina replied happily.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Uh…" Mina looked over at Rei.

"No. Well, just keep your head high and stay strong, no matter what. Try to hide your emotions too, gossip feeds on exaggerated emotions." Rei answered. "Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Do I have to train with Lita in the morning?" I whined.

"No, we are all taking the day off. Well, most of Drake is taking the day off actually." Mina said. "So ya, enjoy sleeping in and resting. You won't have many days like this anymore."

"I'll be sure to remember that." I muttered.

oOoOoOo

The night of the ball was here and I was beyond anxious. It wasn't like prom since I was surrounded by friends and had the confidence that came with being popular. No, this was all new. A carriage had arrived to pick us all up and I could tell the girls were disappointed that the generals were not there. They explained that since the king would be making an appearance that the generals were on duty tonight just in case the rebels tried anything. I was anxious to see this mysterious king considering how much I had been told about him. Considering the mystery and darkness surrounding him, I was expected some mean, older man that wore a snarl in all situations.

"You shouldn't worry, Serena. A ball is a party and parties are always fun." Mina smiled. She was dressed in a yellow dress that had a tight bodice and long flowing skirt. The bodice had a rich gold criss-crossing on the front, making it look netted.

"Even times like these, the ball gives people the reason to relax and have fun." Lita added. Her dress was a dark forest green, but also had the gold netting that Mina's dress had. "Drake's been in a buzz since it was announced right before your arrival."

"We don't have balls very much in my world. It's mainly a lot of the elite who do and they're typically fundraisers for certain organizations." I explained.

"Well this is still for the elite, but it is definitely not a charity." Amy said. Her dress was similar to Lita's and Mina's, but hers was blue and the netting was white instead of gold. Rei and I had the only unique dresses in the group. Rei's dress was straight and hugged her body, but the arms were open, only tied together every few inches and then at the wrists. I'm sure if it was shorter it would make an amazing party dress.

When we arrived at the castle, I got my first look at the entrance since Amy and I had entered through the side. The towers on either side were tall, dark, and imposing. Golden light poured through the open doors and voices could already be heard coming from within.

"Sounds as though the party is starting without us." Mina huffed.

"Mina, you know the party never starts without us." Lita said.

"Very true." Mina said.

The footmen helped us out of the carriage and we all walked into the castle. As soon as we walked inside, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I had forgotten what it felt like to be the center of attention and once more, I didn't like it too much. I tried to lower my head and hide within the group, but Rei hissed at me under her breath to stay strong. I refused to meet anyone's eyes and just kept scanning the room. My eyes stopped on a man at the far end of the room. He was standing on a dais and had a serious look on his face. His hair was a midnight black, like Darien's, and his eyes were the same deep blue as Darien's but Darien didn't look as serious or as old. He didn't have a crown on his head, but this man's stance oozed royalty.

"Mina!" Malachite called, pulling my attention away from the king. He was making through the crowd towards us. When he reached us, he pulled Mina into his arms and kissed her head. "What do you four think you're doing. Serenity is new, which is an oddity enough, but dressing her up like a moon goddess!"

"But she is one! I mean she fills out the dress perfectly, matches the description both physically and personality wise." Mina insisted.

"I'm sorry Malachite if this is offending in anyway. I'm really just doing what I'm told." I said quietly.

"Of course you are. Get her out of here before the king sees her."

"That's not going to happen Malachite, and you know it." Rei said.

"And I'm assuming you've seen how this night is going to go?" Malachite growled.

"I haven't seen, but the fire's told me how it should go. You should know nothing is set in stone, especially when fire is concerned."

"Exactly, get her out of here before you cause an even bigger seen."

"I'm perfectly happy with that." I said. I could envision spending the night at the meadow in perfect tranquility and peace.

"Serenity, stay where you are." Rei said. Lita grabbed my arm to make sure I couldn't try to sneak away.

"Rei… you're trying to cause a scene aren't you?" Malachite hissed.

"What if I am?" Rei asked, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly challenging the general.

"I would go get Jadeite, but he is with the king."

"Well, I'm sure the king wouldn't mind if I borrowed Jadeite for a few minutes." Rei smiled.

"You are completely incorrigible." Malachite muttered. "Mina, care to dance? I don't think I can keep my temper in check around your dear friend."

"Of course, although you better not be using me as an excuse." Mina said.

"Never my dear." Malachite said. He led Mina away and the pair disappeared into the crowd.

"So what are we to do? Neph and the others are working." Lita sighed.

"Don't worry about that." Rei smiled. We all looked at her confused, but when there was an audible gasp from the crowd, we turned around. The king and three of his generals were walking toward us. The king was looking at me dead in the eye. I tried to take a step back, but Rei was behind me and wouldn't let me escape.

"Serena?" The king asked when he stopped in front of me. His face softened and I realized it was the Darien I had come to know.

"Darien?" I asked quietly.

"You're a priestess of the moon goddess?" Darien asked, looking at my outfit. "That would explain a lot of the way you act then."

"Uh yes…" I said.

"My lord, we are making a scene, shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" Amy said, looking around at everyone watching us.

"Of course." Darien said. His face hardened once again and he turned. The orders to follow him were unspoken, but followed. Rei immediately fell into step next to Jadeite and Lita and Amy found the sides of their men. I followed Darien by myself, but I took my time to admire him. His black cape flowed off his broad shoulders and his hand was once more resting on his sword. The doors swung open in front of us and soon the party was forgotten. We walked down some of the halls I remembered from my trip with Amy to halls I had never been in before.

Doors to what appeared to be a study opened before us and we spread out through the room. The doors had just closed when one was pushed open again and Mina and Malachite stepped through.

"Serena, you're a moon priestess?" Darien asked.

"And you're a king?" I responded.

"It seems as though we haven't told each other major parts of our lives." Darien muttered. "My name is King Endymion Darien Terran, current Dragon King."

"And my name is Serenity and I'm a moon priestess." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Malachite said. "But you two have met?"

"Uh… yes." I said.

"We've been meeting in the woods for almost a two weeks." Darien said.

"So that's why you disappear whenever you can!" Mina exclaimed. "I knew something was going on."

"That was incredibly stupid, on both of your parts." Malachite muttered.

"Give it a rest, Malachite. You might be the oldest here, but you have no right to chastise me." Darien said, asserting his authority. Malachite frowned, but bowed his head in apology.

"Don't worry Mal, I've known what's been happening this whole time." Rei smiled. "I've known about their meetings and I've been watching out just in case."

"Rei, you do need to tell us some of the things you know are coming." Jadeite said.

"I do! I told you when Serenity was arriving, did I not? I tell you when the rebels are planning on attacking, do I not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Jadeite, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Rei said.

"Rei, if you knew Serena and I were going to meet, why didn't you tell me when she was arriving?" Darien asked.

"I don't choose or I can tell information or what I tell them. You can ask the others, I didn't tell them where she would be, but Jadeite found her first anyway. Nearly scared her to death."

"First, do you mean my four most trusted generals have known about the moon priestess being here and just happened to forget to tell me and second, what do you mean scared her almost to death."

"Sir, she was an outsider and in different clothing. We perceived her as a threat, not a priestess." Jadeite said. "And Rei wouldn't let us tell you."

"Rei…"

"O, get over it. You met, didn't you?" Rei asked.

"While we could fight over what other options we could have taken, there's a ball going on and a king and his guards missing." Lita said. "I believe we need to get back, soon."

"We need to make an announcement to the people about Serenity."

"I believe that's already been done. I mean she was there and people do still recognize the dress of a priestess." Rei said.

"Yes, but we need a formal one." Darien said.

"No we don't." Rei argued.

"Rei, you might be one of my best advisors, but I still make the final decision. I will be making a formal announcement to the people."

"What about the rebels?" Mina asked.

"There were probably some in the crowd. We still have yet to identify who has infiltrated the elite class." Malachite said. "They'll know about Serena any way, whether we announce it or we don't."

"Darien, why don't we throw another ball at another time to announce her arrival. The balls are good for the people's morals. It can be soon or it could be later, but we should wait." Mina said.

"Then why did you bring her?" Darien asked.

"So you two could formally meet. Now, can we return to the ball?" Rei asked. "Jadeite owes me a dance."

"I do?" Jadeite asked.

"You are all released." Darien nodded. Everyone stood from their spot and started walking towards the doors. "But you are returning to the ball with me." Darien grabbed my hand before tucking it into his elbow.

"Um… won't it cause a scandal?" I asked.

"You being here will cause a scandal by itself. Anyway, a priestess of the moon is considered royalty after all." Darien said. "I'm surprised that you are not aware of that."

"I'm not aware of a lot of things here." I said quietly.

Darien walked with me back through the halls of the castle and back into the ballroom. Everyone turned to us when we entered, but when Darien nodded to the band to continue playing, well everyone continued to stare. Darien wouldn't let my arm go and returned us back to the dais where he was previously standing. I stood slightly behind Darien, unsure of what my status really was. I just wish someone would tell me how to act in these different situations. Rei must be getting some kind of sick amusement out of all of this considering I know she knows what I'm supposed to be doing and she just won't tell me.

"King Endymion, will you not introduce your guest to everyone?" An older man asked when he approached the dais.

"Not at this time, Timothy." Darien sighed.

"My lord, we know she's a moon goddess, but there are many within this room that have questions for her." The man, Timothy said.

"Lord Timothy, I said not at this time. If people cannot keep their questions to themselves till the correct time then they not strong enough to stay within the elite class. I'm sure they'll be learning the answers to their questions through the gossip and rumors that have already been spreading."

"Very true. Do you plan on formally introducing the priestess?"

"I do and you will know when that will be when everyone else learns of that time." Darien said. His voice was strained. I'm sure this Lord Timothy was annoying him, especially questioning his decisions.

"Of course, my king. We will be waiting eagerly for that time." Timothy said. "Although perhaps, you would not mind introducing her earlier to the council."

"Timothy, you are wearing on my nerves. I will decide who gets to meet Serenity and when that time will be." Darien said.

"Yes, my king. I will be taking my leave then." Timothy said. He bowed low before turning and entering the crowd once more.

"You will decide on who I get to meet and when I get to meet them?" I asked.

"Yes. Since we've met you've showed your lack of knowledge of this kingdom and unfortunately, the elite will tear you apart if given the chance. I will be talking to Rei and Mina about teaching you what is expected." Darien explained.

"I don't like being controlled." I huffed.

"I wouldn't have to if you had been taught about the Dragon Kingdom before coming here. It is usually smart to know about the place you are going to."

"Yes, but I wouldn't say that this trip was exactly planned." I muttered. I fell quiet once more as a woman with dark green hair and another woman with fiery red hair approached us.

"King Endymion, you promised us each a dance." The woman with red hair purred.

"Lady Beryl, I did no such thing and you know it." Darien growled.

"Why won't you dance with us?" The green haired woman asked.

"Because I have no interest in dancing with either of you and so I will not." Darien replied.

"And yet you'll be more than happy to hurry off with the little moon priestess and then keep her by your side? Are you going to dance with her?" Beryl hissed, glaring at me.

"Lady Beryl, you would do well to remember your place, especially since you have crossed the line already a few times the mere few times you have opened your mouth." Darien hissed. "After only knowing the priestess for a half and hour, I can already tell that she is better cultured and far more graceful than you could ever be."

"But she is still a priestess, her rank is lower than ours."

"You never paid attention to your history or legends, did you Lady Beryl?" I asked, stepping up. "My sister priestesses and I rarely ever make an appearance in well populated areas, which is why we haven't been seen in many generations. That is why I am ranked higher than you. However, I'm just smarter and know my place, which is why I'm more cultured than you. It would do you well to learn about your culture's history and legends before making claims that could be disastrous to your reputation."

Everyone's eyes, and I mean everyone's, were on me. I kept my head high, remembering Rei's comments and continued to stare Lady Beryl down. She was glaring right back at me, but eventually gave up and stormed off. Her friend was right behind her and we watched as they stormed out of the ballroom and presumably out of the castle. I relaxed slightly once they had left and returned to my spot behind Darien. The music started playing and the party resumed after Darien glared at the room, silently telling them to forget what just happened and returned to what they were doing.

"Serenity, that was amazing." Mina said, running over to me.

"Uh, ya, I guess so." I replied quietly.

"That truly was. Beryl has always been a pain to everyone. She's just concerned with improving her status in the community." Mina explained.

"Which is why she is always after a dance and more." Darien muttered under his breath.

"I'm assuming her status is high enough that becoming Queen is the only thing she can do to have a higher status?"

"It is." Darien nodded.

"Her parents were so nice as well." Amy said when she joined us. "They just spoiled Beryl and told her she could have anything she wanted. Of course now that they've passed and she's had to grow up, she's not used to being told no."

"Sometimes those are the most dangerous." I said. "She probably doesn't know when to give up as well."

"You're right, she doesn't." Mina sighed. "She always puts a damper on a day when she comes to the store."

"And she always causes a scene at the restaurant." Lita added.

"But she is part of the elite and should be given the respect and what not that comes with that title." Zoicite said.

"Why don't you girls do some damage control, calming down the rumors?" Darien said.

"Don't worry, Darien. Most of the people here don't like Beryl and seeing Serenity humiliate her as pleased them." Rei said.

"Most likely, but still…" Darien said.

"We're going, we're going." Mina said. She found Malachite's hand and led him once more into the crowd. The others quickly followed so once again Darien and I were left along on the dais.

"You know the kingdom's history?" Darien asked.

"I came with Amy one day and sat in your library reading multiple history books. I found it quite interesting." I replied.

"You came here? And I didn't even know it?"

"The girls wanted me to know something about the culture. I worked in Mina's store one day, but Lita's been teaching me to fight instead of taking me to her restaurant." I explained.

"They're smart, but they should have told you how your kind are received by the people of Drake." Darien said.

"They should have, but I think Rei is having fun making me learn everything on my own." I replied.

"She has her own plans and she's ever only told us what we needed to know. I'm almost positive she knows the outcome of this kingdom, but refuses to tell me in case it alters the future." Darien sighed.

"That's a good thing, though." I replied. "If you knew the future you might not commit the acts that would make it come true or you'd do something else that will change it, possibly for the worst."

"I would still like to know what will happen to my people." Darien sighed. For a few seconds his face softened and I could see the human within him, but he quickly returned to wearing his mask of hardness and indifference.

I sighed quietly to myself and watched everyone on the floor. There were couples dancing on the dance floor in the center of the floor while other mingled on the sides. Groups of men and women skirted around each other, only approaching each other if introduced. There were drinks flowing and food coming in and out from what I'd presume was the kitchen. For the rest of the night, there were no more commotions. A few brave men asked me for a dance, but Darien would growl at them and remind them of their place and I was left alone. The girls and generals would come up every hour or so and would entertain me for a bit. After our brief conversation after the Beryl incident, Darien had not spoken another word to me. I will admit I was worried that I had said something wrong, but I kept my mouth quiet. About midnight, the girls rescued me from my spot and we took a brief turn about the room before walking out onto one of the balconies. I instinctively basked under the half moon and watched everyone talk about their dances and what they'd heard. I smiled when I knew I should have and frowned at others. When the generals came to find us, I returned back to my spot behind Darien. He glanced and nodded at me before returning his attention to his people.

It was about three in the morning when people finally started to leave. Most came up and thanked Darien for the ball before leaving. They would all look at me curiously, but none had the courage to ask me or say anything to me. When almost everyone was gone, I began looking for the girls, but found them oddly absent from the room.

"They have already left for their respective bed chambers." Darien told me.

"Here?"

"Considering they are all engaged or almost engaged to my generals, they all have rooms here." Darien said.

"O… um… ok."

"You do as well. When the last guests have left, I will show you to your room."

"Alright." I said.

It took about another half hour for the last people to leave. When they were gone, I let out a small yawn and stretched my neck. I wished Darien had some chairs because I was so tired from standing up all night. Darien took my hand once more and led me up a few flights of stairs. He showed me where each other girls were staying just in case I needed them, and then showed me my room. The room was covered in white and blue. There were also a few gold objects, such as the mirror and accents on the furniture. The bed was blue with white lace and accents and the walls were painted in such a pale blue that I thought it was white originally. There was a balcony off to one side and when I walked out I notice there was a perfect view of the moon.

"Do you approve?" Darien asked.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"It was designed by the original moon priestess who came here. No one other than a moon priestess as been allowed to stay here."

"O wow… are you sure you want me here?"

"You are a moon priestess, and so it is only right that you stay here."

"Thank you, Darien, for everything."

"Your welcome, priestess." Darien bowed slightly and kissed my knuckled. The whole time we kept eye contact and I swore I turned as red as a tomato.

Assured that I would be comfortable in the room, Darien left me so I could get some sleep. I found a nightgown in the closet and exchanged my dress of the nightgown. Once I had brushed my hair out, I happily buried myself in the luxurious bed for the night.


	7. Picnics and More

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So, I'm updating pretty late because I just got off of work and this week as been hectic to say the least. Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed and please, if you haven't, review! I love hearing from you, plus you get shout outs in the next chapter!

**chimichurri**- Yes they are finally together! More of that to come soon as well! Thanks for the constant reviews!

**devafiend-** Thank you! I'm glad you're loving it so much. As for your question... you're just going to have to wait (for quite some time unfortunately) to see... Your question will be answered though!

**Chibi Kitt**- Yes, I wanted a stronger Serena and I'm glad you enjoy that quality about her. She'll still have her moments, but she only gets stronger as the story goes on. Thanks for the review!

**mangamania**- Your question will be answered in a few chapters. You get to be like Serena and be completely naive about most of what is going on. Answers are on their way though!

**AtlantaGeorgia-** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**ARABELLA VIOLETTA **- O, I always love reviews. I love knowing what the readers are thinking and I definitely get to see what you're thinking! The feelings between Serena and Darien will become very, very clear soon. Too clear for a certain character actually. I'm happy you're really enjoying it though! I actually just got a part time job as a hostess at a local restaurant which is bad... the bad thing is combining it with a major/minor study load, an internship, and workouts. I don't know how I fit all that plus a nap into my days, but somehow I get everything done... including updates!

**Unknown For Some Reason**- Thank you! Glad you liked it!

** lovelyl**- Thank you!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I had cocooned myself in the blankets over night, effectively trapping myself. As I fought my way out of the blankets, I was unknowingly moving towards the edge of the bed. Just as I got my upper body free, I found myself felling off of the bed. My door was thrown open and when I looked up the girls and Darien were all looking at me.

"Morning?" I said sheepishly with a slight smile.

"Should I be training you to fight off your blankets?" Lita asked.

"Very funny." I replied. "Help me up." I was expecting one of the girls to help me up, but Darien took my offered hand and pulled me into him. Of course as the blanket dropped, we realized that I was still in my shift and we both blushed slightly. It was like the first day at the lake all over again, but now we had an audience. Darien took a step back to put some space between us, but did keep my hand in his.

"Um, I will let you get ready. Ladies, I am sure breakfast is ready whenever you would like to join us in the dining hall." Darien bowed before dropping my hand and backing out of the room.

"Well, that was fast." Rei said.

"What did you expect? They're perfect for each other! Of course they'd fall in love quickly!" Mina said.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yes love." Mina answered. "I mean the two of you have so much in common!"

"It's not love, it can't be. We've only just met."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Mina asked.

"Yes and I don't believe in it." I replied.

"And you know Endymion doesn't believe in it either." Lita replied.

"Only because so many women in the court have used that excuse on him." Mina huffed.

"Excuse me, but isn't that up to Darien and I? I mean I like him, I really do, but I really don't believe it is love or at least just yet." I said.

"I knew there was a clause!" Mina smiled. "Trust me Serena, you just need to follow your heart. It will lead you where you need to go."

"You sound like a love sick romantic." I said.

"That would be because she is one." Rei said. "Come on, lets get you ready so we can get some breakfast."

"I was dismayed to find that my closet had been filled with dresses all similar to last night's. They were all mostly white with a few having accents of blue, yellow, gold, and solver. Mina picked out a dress for me and I changed into it quickly so she could work on my hair. Once I was ready, the five of us headed downstairs the halls, past the ballroom that had already been and into a large dining room. Darien was sitting at the end of the table, surrounded by his generals. They had various papers out and were talking about them in hushed voices. We all received smiles from the generals and Darien, but we sat at the opposite end of the table. I was seated at the head with the girls at various sides.

"So, what should we do today? Drake will be quiet since the ball was last night."

"Why don't we take a few of the horses out and take Serena around the castle grounds?" Lita suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea! The back fields should be filled with wildflowers. It will be absolutely breathtaking. Maybe we should take a picnic basket with us?" Mina suggested.

"I have a few things I need to find in the library, so could we leave in an hour or so?" Amy asked.

"I'll put together a basket for us in the kitchen." Lita said.

"Great, we have a plan then!" Mina smiled brightly.

The girls all returned to their breakfast. A few times someone would suggest a trail or area and the others would comment on it. I remained quick, trying to absorb all the information being thrown around. When I looked up at Darien, I found him watching our interactions. He smiled at me before nodding to Jadeite about something he said. His eyes disconnected from mine, but I continued to watch him for a bit long longer. Whatever the men were talking about would become heated before they calmed down a bit. They went through the cycle a few times before Lita pulled my attention back to our own conversation.

"Serena, you do know how to ride a horse, right?" Lita asked.

"Hm?"

"Horses, you know how to ride them, yes?"

"I can. Probably not well, but I can." I replied.

"The ride won't be very hard so you should be fine." Amy said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Great, well if everyone is done, we can get everything done so we can get going." Rei said.

Amy and Lita left us in the dining room while Rei, Mina, and I returned to our rooms to relax and change into our riding clothes. As we walked down the halls, I stopped in front of one of the pictures. It was the castle, or what resembled the castle. However, the castle was white and gold, not the solid black it was now. Rei and Mina seemed to realize what I was looking at and stopped.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mina asked.

"Very. What castle is it?"

"This one." Rei said.

"But that picture has a white castle and this castle is black." I said.

"The legend is that the first queen, the moon priestess, had the castle built with magic. No one knew what she was talking about until the rebels started making trouble. When trouble came and certain events unfolded, the castle hardened and turned black. That change only happened a few years ago, the same time the veil keeping this realm hidden started to slip." Rei explained. "I tried to stop it, but I was told not to. That more events needed to come to be before things would return back to normal."

"So you remember the castle when it was white?" I asked.

"It was breathtaking, the jewel of the land." Mina sighed. "It was such a shock after the first attack and the castle turned black. Unfortunately, it mirrored the feelings of the people, especially the king. Endymion tried to keep the moral up, but it has been hard. Victories against the rebels have helped, but they're hard to get and come with a bloody price."

"I can only imagine." I replied quietly. "Darien always seems so happen though, or at least when we're together. He definitely does not seem as depressed as you make him sound."

"Then you don't know Endymion as well as you thought." Rei said, a but harshly at that.

"It's their love that is cheering our dear king up." Mina said with a smile. "You saw how he acted when he found her last night."

"People in love don't hide any part of themselves from each other." I said quietly. Rei's comments made me think about the Darien I knew and the Endymion they kept talking about.

"Don't listen to her." Mina said. "People in love also become the best of themselves for their love."

"But shouldn't you know the good and the back?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No." Mina and Rei both looked to each other and glared.

"Mina, haven't you ever seen Malachite when he's gotten back from war and he's been tired and depressed? I know you've seen him mad since he was mad when I arrived. Hasn't he seen you after work when you're tired and not looking perfect?"

"Well… yes."

"Then you have seen each others bad sides." I said.

"This is why I like you, Serena, you have a level head and don't let emotions rule everything." Rei said.

"You're one to talk." Mina muttered. The two girls continued bickers as we walked back tou rooms.

We all put on our riding clothes before reuniting in the halls. The leggings were tight, as expected, and the shirts were loose with some decorations around the edges. We walked out to the stables where we pulled a few horses out. Rei and Mina were discussing which horse I should ride when Darien and his generals entered the stables. They were dressed in common, dirty clothes. They had simple swords hanging off their sides, held up by simple leather belts.

"Serenity can right Mayhem." Darien said. He walked up right behind me, so close that I could feel the muscles in his arms rub against my back and twitch every so often.

"Sir, Mayhem is a bit… well, wild." Mina said. "It's common knowledge that you're the only one he lets ride him."

"And I don't really like the sound of riding a horse named Mayhem." I muttered.

"She'll ride Mayhem." Darien insisted. He took my arm and pulled me farther into the stable. We came upon a lone stall in the back. The stall had various grooming and other tools hanging around the door. As we approached, a dark black horse stuck his head through the stall. His eyes were equally as dark as his fur, but the image of Darien and I still reflected within them. The horse's ears were at full alert and he watched us carefully. Darien pulled the brushes off of a shelf and handed them to me.

"I'm not brushing him."

"Of course you are." Darien said. He opened the stall door and pulled me in when I continued to refuse to brush Mayhem. "Serena, this is Mayhem, Mayhem, Serena."

"Uh, hi?" I said. The horse snorted and nodded his head in what I assumed was a greeting.

Darien pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me. We walked up to Mayhem and Darien started showing me how to brush Mayhem. I kept the knowledge that I knew how to brush horses to myself. I was just enjoying being close to Darien. When we were done brushing Mayhem, Darien pulled away to get a saddle for Mayhem. I sat there staring at Mayhem and he stared right back at me. Darien saddled the stallion for me and gave me the reins when he was done. We walked back out to where the others were, and they were all surprised that I was leading a calm Mayhem.

One we were all together again, we all got on our horses and prepared to leave. Before leaving the stables, Endymion looked at Mayhem and whispered a few words to him. He was too quiet so I couldn't hear, but Mayhem nodded his head before turning around and running from the stables.

"Hey wait, I don't know where we're going!" I said. I pulled on the reins to get Mayhem to stop, but I only succeeded in getting the stallion to slow to a trot. I turned to look back at Darien, but he was just grinning at me.

"Don't worry, Serena, Mayhem knows where he's going. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Lita said. I looked around and noticed the other girls had also caught up to me. With everyone else joining us, Mayhem slowed down to a brisk walk.

There was light chatter for most of the ride. Mayhem always kept a few steps ahead of the others, probably due to the fact he was used to the status of being the King's horse and so he was to be first. I commented from time to time on the girls' conversation, but I really was more interested on the environment around me. I noticed quite a few flowers similar to one back home and others that were completely new. There was a purple flower hanging from a vine that had even deeper peals in the inside. When Mayhem brought me close enough to one vine, I picked one of the flowers and placed it in one of my buns. After traveling for quite some time, we came to a stop in a grassy field. Lita dismounted and let her horse go first and found a spot for us under on the trees on the edge. We all followed her example, letting the horses graze as we relaxed. When I had sat down, I turned back to the horses and noticed Mayhem had disappeared. I started panicking, but Amy put a hand on my arm and kept me from getting up.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Lita said.

"Where di he go? How will he know when to come back?"

"He just will." Lita shrugged.

"As for where he went, no one really knows." Amy said. "We've tried following him before, but he just disappears from us. Lita tried to use her connection with the earth to find his trail, and we still couldn't find him."

"Interesting." I said.

"So, who's ready to eat?" Lita asked. She started pulling out food from the basket. We each picked at the things we wanted and watched the world go by. We ate at a casual pace, relaxed to be away from the hustle and bustle of Drake.

"I have a question, why do you all call Darien Endymion while he introduced himself to me as Darien?"

"His full name is King Endymion Darien Terran. We call him Endymion because he is our friends. Others who are not friends with him call him King Endymion." Mina explained.

"But Darien?"

"That's reserved for the special people in his life." Amy replied.

"Special people?"

"His parents and you." Rei muttered.

"You make it sound as though I'm supposed to be family."

"Honey, you will be soon enough." Mina said quietly.

I looked at her curiously, but Rei glared at her and she kept her mouth shut.

"Are you expecting me to marry him or something?" I asked.

"Well… I mean…" Mina tripped over her words.

"No, it can't be. I'm not even from this world and I just met Darien. Anyway, he's a king and I'm what, some sort of priestess? I don't know how this world works, but politics and religion don't mix in mine. We also spend time getting to know the people we decide to spend the rest of our lives with. I've already told you Mina, we haven't known each other long enough. There's no way anyone, especially Darien and I should be thinking about love. Hell, we aren't even dating, or courting, or whatever you do here."

"But…" Mina said.

"No, there's something, but it's not time for marriage." I said. I got up from the blanket and ran across the field and into the forest. I heard the girls calling after me, but I willed the forest to close in after me. Lucky for me, I was somehow able to tap into the magic and the forest did close in behind me. As plants fell into place behind me, they opened up before, giving me a trail to follow.

I knew there was something with Darien. I wouldn't deny that. I might not have even experienced love when I was younger, or even what I thought was love, but I knew I was feeling something for Darien. Even if it was love, how was I to marry Darien? Our statuses were so different that it couldn't be possibly allowed for us to get married. I understand that the first king married a priestess, but that was the past and surely things had changed… Plus, I wanted to go home, I had to go home at some point… Home… I just wanted to go home. I wanted to go back and have some normalcy. I wanted to move my team out of Drache, away from the castle ruins, and I wanted to go find some university where I could teach and maybe settle down with a normal guy… not some ancient and possibly fictional perfect man…

I stumbled into a clearing and realized that I had made a mistake. The clearing was unoccupied, but apparently had been occupied rather recently. There were bags, sleeping rolls, a dwindling camp fire, a few pots, some cups, and what scared me the most, various swords. I turned around, but the trail had already disappeared and wasn't opening anymore. I started walking through the plants, but I didn't know which way to go or if I was even going the right direction. After a while of walking, I came back to the same clearing. Instead of walking right into it, I looked around. There was still no one there, but I didn't want to trust it. I took a breath and calmed myself before trying to tap into the forest's power. Nothing happened… of course. I turned around once more and tried making my way back, hopefully this time to the right clearing. Again, I found myself at the camp site. However, this time there were people there and they had heard me. When I looked in, they were looking right at me. There were four men, each with two swords each and one also had a bow and arrow. There was a deer cooking over the fire and it seemed as though the men had just sat down for dinner.

"It's the priestess!" One man gasped.

"Uh o." I whispered. I started backing up, but the men quickly started running towards me. I quickly fled into the forest, but the men chopped the trees and leaves that fell down behind me.

As we were running through the forest, a white light started glowing through the leaves. I didn't know what it was, but it was calling for me to come towards it. Without thinking, I did. The men continued to follow, but quickly the white light grew and had engulfed the forest. I heard screams from behind me, but I kept going. It seemed as though no matter how bright the light go, I could continue to see and run through it. Suddenly, instead of feet behind me, I heard hooves. I turned around right as Mayhem and a white horse came charging through the leaves. I moved to the side and the horses came over. The white horse stopped in front of me and seemed to want me to get on. I hesitated for a second, which Mayhem did not like, before jumping on. I crouched down on the horse's back so I could avoid as many of the branches and leaves as possible. When we escaped the forest, we were once more heading back to the castle. In the distance I could see the girls almost already back. Mayhem and this new white mare didn't stop or slow until we had reached the stables, right after the girls had.

"Serena, there you are!" Mina said.

"Where have you been?" Lita asked.

"Who's this?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, in the forest, and I don't know." I replied, all in order.

"We searched the forest, but you hid the trail from us."

"And from me." I sighed. "I found a campsite though. There were men with quite a few weapons there."

"It must be a rebel camp." Rei said. "I knew there was one close by, just not that close by. How'd you escape?"

"This white light started to shine and I just ran right into it. The men chasing me started to scream and then Mayhem and this horse showed up." I explained. "They brought me back here."

"This must be Harmony." Rei said.

"Harmony?" I asked. The horse nodded its head, agreeing with the name.

"She must be who Mayhem has been disappearing to find." Amy said.

"She's special, I'm guessing."

"The last moon priestess who came here had a white mare, just like Harmony. Her husband had a black stallion like Mayhem. Their line continued as the royal line had, producing black foals when a prince was born to the family and a white foal when a princess was born. Every generation they found their significant other just like the prince and princess." Amy explained.

"How convenient. Horses aren't monogamous though." I said. I slid off of Harmony's back and stretched my back out.

"Most aren't, you're right, but you forget how unique this realm is. Magic controls everything, or at least used to control everything." Mina said.

"Hm… how could I forget?" I muttered.

"We need to get Mayhem unsaddled. I'm sure Harmony will be staying in his stall so we can put them together. However, we need to hurry, the King needs to know of the camp." Rei said.

"Do I have to tell him?" I asked.

"You found it." Lita said.

"But by mistake and I don't think I could find it again." I replied.

"Leave that to me," Rei said, "But you do need to tell Endymion."

"Fine." I muttered.

I led Mayhem and Harmony over to Mayhem's stall and opened the door. Mayhem stood patiently in the center so I could pull of his saddle and brush him down while Harmony investigated every crack and corner the stall had. When I was done brushing Mayhem I started back to the castle, where I was joined by the other girls. Apparently Darien was in his study with the generals. When we arrived, they were surprised we had come and tried to shoo us out. It worked until Rei mentioned we, well I knew where a rebel camp was.

"I was in the forest and the trees and plants were making a trail for me. They led me to a camp that was empty. I tried to find my way back twice, but the third time at the clearing there were four men there. It looked like they had been there for a while and they had plenty of swords there. One man also had a bow and arrow."

"What were you doing in the forest, by yourself?"

"Ya, that's a long story." I sighed.

"You should have had someone with you. You will have someone with you now at all times." Darien said. He slammed his hands on his desk and stood from his desk. "What if the men had seen you?"

"Ya, they did. They recognized me too and chased after me."

"WHAT?" Darien explained.

"Mayhem and Harmony showed up and rescued me. There was some bright light that they came out of that did something to the men. I don't know what, but they were screaming and sounded hurt."

"Harmony?" Darien asked.

"It's the white mare Mayhem had with him." I said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Malachite muttered from the side.

"A white mare?" Darien asked.

"She's in his stall, you can go see if you want."

"Perhaps we should." Malachite said. "We should make sure she isn't painted."

"Malachite!" Mina hissed. "We all saw Harmony, she's real and she's truly white."

"Serenity, could you lead us back to the camp?" Nephrite asked.

"She will not lead us anywhere." Darien growled.

"Alright, can she show us where she found them?" Nephrite asked, rephrasing his sentence.

"That she can do." Darien nodded, calming down slightly.

"She can talk for herself." I said, interrupting the men. "However, I don't know how I got to the camp. Rei said she could help."

"I can narrow it for you. I know where she went and I can tell how far she went." Rei said.

"If the men saw Serenity and recognized her, they'll probably move by tonight. They probably already have." Jadeite said.

"We should find the camp to search for any clues. We can hope that in their rush to leave they left something that can tell us their identity." Darien said. "Rei, Jadeite, you try to pin down a location. Everyone else is dismissed."

Everyone bowed their heads to Darien before pairing up and leaving the room. I was about to follow Lita and Nephrite out when Darien grabbed my elbow. He pulled me back inside and led me over to one of the plush chairs.

"We have time now, what were you running from?"

"Something the girls said, something I didn't want to hear." I replied.

"Are you going to offer me anymore details?" Darien pried.

"No, not tonight." I replied.

"Serena, don't go running off by yourself anymore. The rebels are unfortunately anywhere and what seems like everywhere. I do not want to see you ending up hurt or worse." Darien said softly.

"I'll try not to." I replied.

"Show me Harmony?" Darien asked. I nodded and he helped me up. We walked back out to the stables and straight over to Mayhem's stall. Both horses were standing at the door, their furs contrasting each other. I immediately reached out to Harmony, holding her nose in the palm of my hand. I could tell Mayhem was watching Darien and I carefully, even though Darien stood a few steps back from Harmony.

"I'm assuming Mina or one of the other girls told you the significance of this." Darien said. He walked over and patted Mayhem on the neck.

"They did, although I'm not sure whether or not I believe them." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. There's just a lot here to get used to. I'm not used to any of it." I replied.

"Where are you from? Surely you have magic ruling your life there." Darien said. I was about to confess everything to him when he continued. "After all you are a moon priestess and the moon seems to be the most magical of all."

"Right…" I whispered. I looked back at Harmony, torn with all the knowledge that I was keeping from him.

Darien slid a finger under my chin and turned my head to look at him. I tried to divert my eyes, but it was impossible as Darien followed my eyes. He pulled my chin up, tilting my head slightly back, and slowly started leaning down. I knew what was coming, I wasn't stupid, and while I wasn't sure I wanted form the future or what the future wanted from me, I knew what I wanted now. I closed my eyes as Darien connected his lips in mine. Our lips seemed to mold perfectly together as they pressed together. My hands came up and rested on Darien's arms, keeping me standing while my legs threatened to fall. Darien pulled back after a few seconds and I reveled in the feeling lingering from his lips. I opened my eyes slowly and was surprised in the deep feelings I saw smoldering in Darien's eyes. I could have sworn I saw love, but while I was excited to have possibly seen it, but I was also scared. Darien removed his hand from my chin and I dropped my hands form his elbows.

"We should be getting back in, you must be tired."

"Yes, right." I said.

"I'll escort you back to your room and then I'll have some dinner brought to your room."

"Thank you, Darien." I replied quietly. Darien nodded next to me before tucking my hand in his elbow.

We returned to the castle and Darien did indeed return me to my room. I had just changed when someone brought food to my room. I smiled at the servant girl before she scurried out of my room. I looked at the food and picked at a few pieces before deciding on whether or not I wanted to follow through on the plan formulating in my head.


	8. Answers

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I'm sorry, but I was swamped with birthdays, finals, etc… Anyway, updates should be regular again, although I'm not going to promise anything right now. Lots of stuff going on, but I won't be forgetting about the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter and hopefully the next one will be up within a week. Thanks for sticking with it!

Here's a question for everyone, and I'll make it a poll on my profile. Would you rather me comment on everyone's reviews at the beginning of the chapter or would you prefer that I send those who review a PM with a sneak peak of the next chapter? I currently PM the reviewers of my other stories and they seem to enjoy it… Let me know what you think!

**Lovelyl-** Um ok… it is under romance so ya, there will be kissing. Get over it…

**Chimichurri**- Thank you! Sorry about the typos, but I don't get the chapters beta'd. If I ever go edit the chapters I'll keep your comment in mind.

**Chibi Kitt**- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!

**Mangamania-** And the mystery continues to develop… don't worry the answers are coming in this chapter!

**AtlantaGeorgia**- I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review!

**Arabella Violetta**- I love reading your comments… I love seeing the details of what you think of each chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Lina**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Unknown for Some Reason**- Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

* * *

I sat on the edge of my balcony watching the castle slowly fall asleep. There had been so many new developments today that I just didn't know how to process them all. I'd come to love the girls, even though I still felt like an outside from time to time. They did try to make me feel at home and they were succeeding beautifully. Then there was Darien and I really didn't understand my feelings towards him. There were feelings, but with everyone telling me how to feel, I was losing touch with my feelings. I sighed and looked up at the moon. It was only a sliver of what it had been when I arrived here and the comfort it provided was little to none. While I hated to admit to myself what I had to do, I knew I had to do it. I slid off the edge and looked through the clothes I had in my room.

I slipped on a pair of riding pants and tunic on before slipping out of my room. I tried to keep to the shadows, but it didn't help my hair was so blonde and my clothes were stark white. Luckily, whether it was magic, fate, or luck, no one was in the halls. I was able to slip out unnoticed and make it into the barn. Almost all of the horses here already asleep, but a few watched me walk down the isle. I walked over to Mayhem and Harmony's stall. They were both standing at alert, side by side. I looked sadly at the pair and knew I couldn't separate them. I turned around and found one of the other horses. I pulled a sorrel out of its stall, found a bridle and jumped on bareback. I kicked the horse into a trot and moved out around the castle. When I had moved to the front, I looked back at the castle. If it was possible, the castle seemed to get even darker. I turned around, refusing the look back again, and continued on my path. I road through Drake, as fast as I could and finally reached the huts that had become my home. I moved my borrowed horse to the stables and thanked him for carrying me here. After feeding and watering the animal, I returned to my cottage and dug through my closet, hoping to find my old clothes. Of course, I found nothing. I moved to the main house and gathered some food and water and a blanket just in case. I didn't know how long I'd have to travel, but I was going to find my way home… Carrying my food and water in my makeshift pack, I headed out behind all of the cottages. I walked over to the edge of the forest and knelt down. Placing one hand on a rock and one hand on a tree and I tried tapping into the magic as Mina had taught me to do.

"There's some preconceived ideas of why I'm here and I do not want to become a pawn for someone to use. Please understand, please take me home. Show me the way to the edge of the realm, take me home."

I felt the energy of the magic pulse around, spreading through my fingers and up my arms. When I felt it return back to the tree and rock, I opened my eyes. There was a path into the forest for me to follow and I quickly picked up my things and started walking into the forest. The trail twisted and turned through the forest, making sure that I was completely lost. The sun had risen what I believed to be a few hours ago and even in the shade of the trees, I was beginning to get hot. I just hoped I'd make it to the curtain of this realm soon before I drained my water. Finally, around midday, the trail emptied out into the pond where I had first met Darien. I threw my pack down and cried out.

"This is not what I meant by taking me home!"

I walked over to the edge of the pond, slipped off my shoes and let my tired feet relax in the cool water. I sighed, wondering if I'd ever get home. If I'd ever see my parents, my friends again. Was I just to become some naïve fool in this world that was to do and feel what everyone told me to do and feel? It wasn't fair. I had left that life in high school and I never wanted to return to it. I felt tears start to well up in the corners of my eyes and I buried my head in my arms. I felt a calming peace surround me, and my tears stopped almost instantly. I looked around me from the source of the feelings, but originally I saw nothing. I was laying my head on my arms once more when I noticed a sparkling ball of air in the center of the pond.

As I watched, the ball grew taller and leaner, eventually taking the form of a woman. She had the same hairstyle as mine, but her hair was completely silver. The sparkles that she had developed from remained in her hair, gleaming in the sunlight. She was wearing a long white dress that had a large bow on the chest and a crescent moon in the center. On her forehead, just under her bangs, there was another crescent moon, this one upside down. I felt immediately drawn to the woman and without thinking I stood up and started walking toward her. The water rippled at my feet, but I staid about the surface, walking on top as though the pond was made out of glass. As I walked closer to the woman, my dressed changed into a dress just like the one I had worn the night of the ball. This one, however, breathed of power and magic. It was different, while at the same time being very much the same.

"Hello, my daughter." The woman said. Her voice was like crystal bells ringing, immediately entrancing me.

"You… you're the moon goddess Serenity." I said.

"I am." She said with a smile. "And so much more."

"How so?" I asked. The goddess laughed lightly and looked down at my lovingly.

"You are my daughter, and not like my priestess that disappeared years ago. I created and watched you grow like a mother. How I wish you could have been raised with me in the heavens, but fate had other plans for you."

"Your daughter? Your actual daughter?" I asked. "But I'm not even from this time."

"You needed to grow up somewhere the darkness wouldn't immediately attack you. You also needed to find yourself without drawing immediate attention. If I had given you to this world, everyone would have recognized you and I do not even want to think what could have happened. You had a better life growing up in your realm, but it is time for you to return home."

"Home… I've been thinking a lot of that word lately." I whispered.

"I know, which is why I'm here." Serenity said. "You will unite every world, this one, your old one, and the heavens. Your home will be where you make it, and no where else."

"But I don't know where I want to make it." I said.

"Where does your heart tell you to make it?" I asked.

"My heart?" I asked. As soon as the words left my lips, images of Darien and I flashed before my eyes.

"I believe you know where your heart is already, you're just trying to deny it."

"Everyone is telling me I'm supposed to be in love with Darien, I mean King Endymion. How do I know I'm just not doing what they tell me to?"

"Because you are my daughter and you'll never do just as your told. I gave you a strong heart, mind, and soul for a reason." The goddess said.

"If I'm your daughter, then why'd I have to grow up on Earth? Why am I here?"

"You need to be. There are things here only your presence can make happen. It was not an easy decision giving you up, but I knew it needed to be done." The goddess said. "Now, do you know were you should be? Where you want to be?"

"I do." I nodded.

"Very good."

"I do have one question, will I ever go back to my original realm?" I asked.

"We'll see. You will just have to see what fate has in store for you." The goddess said. "Now, I believe there is someone who is extremely worried about you that you need to return to."

"There is." I said with a small smile. The goddess bent down and kissed the top of my head lovingly as she slowly disappeared once more.

When I opened my eyes again, I was still standing in the center of the pond, but Serenity was gone, including her sparkles. I turned around to walk back to shore, but stopped as some of the foliage rustled. I watched as a man, as Darien, stepped out. He looked so worried as he looked around the pond's shores, but he relaxed as soon as his eyes landed on me. The widened almost immediately and I could tell he was trying to figure out a way to come get me. I shook my head and started walking back, continuing to shock him. Darien waded out about thigh deep and as soon as I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me, breaking whatever magic was keeping my up and dropping me into the water. I gasped as the cold water hit me, sucking the breath right out of me.

"I was doing really well at staying dry until you." I said. Darien just pulled me against him and walked us out of the water.

"What are you doing out here? What were you thinking leaving without telling anyone? We've all been worried sick about me." Darien asked.

"Even Rei?" I asked.

"Yes, you seemed to have been able to surprise Rei. She's been trying to find you in her own way almost since day break." Darien said. "What happened to you? You look different."

"How so?" I frowned. Darien nodded to the water and I looked down. My all golden hair had silver streaks running through it, and the crescent moon that was on the goddess's forehead was no on mine as well. I watched as the moon glowed slightly before fading, leaving no trace on my skin.

"Now, would you tell me what you were doing out here?"

"I was searching for… I was seeking guidance." I replied. "I needed council."

"With the goddess?" Darien asked.

"Yes." I replied, smiling slightly knowing that the goddess was also my mother. It now made sense how I never resembled anyone in my family yet I was a spitting image of the moon goddess.

"And she gave you the guidance you were looking for?" Darien asked.

"She did." I replied.

A sudden wind blew and I shivered, instinctively pulling myself closer into Darien. He heard him groan slightly before walking over to where he had discarded his cape. He wrapped the cape around my shoulders, clipping it together around my neck. Instead of pulling back, Darien ran his hands up my neck, coming up and cupping my cheek. I leaned into Darien's touch, smiling at the warmth and comfort in provided. When I opened my eyes once more, Darien was staring right into my eyes and I shivered again, only this time it was from the intensity within his eyes. I watched as he slowly bent forward till his breath mingled with mine. I closed my eyes and waited. He was still for a few seconds before closing the gap and placing his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, just simple pressure from his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I leaned a bit more into him, not wanting the pressure to be gone.

"Thank you." I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes.

"For what? The kiss or the cape?" Darien said with a grin.

"Both." I replied.

"We should be returning. The others will be anxious to know what happened to you." Darien said.

"And how do you propose we return home? It's quite a long walk." I said.

"You don't think I walked here did you?" Darien asked. He whistled out to the forest.

Mayhem and Harmony walked out side by side. Harmony trotted over to me and nuzzled my shoulder while Mayhem took his time. Darien helped me onto Harmony before getting onto Mayhem. He kicked Mayhem into a canter and Harmony took off right after him. We rode through the forest, completely avoiding Drake and all of the people. When we arrived at the castle, we came in through the back, where most people weren't looking. We were able to return the horses to their stall, water, and feed them before our arrival was known. The girls all came running through the stables, nearly tackling me when they got to us.

"Where the hell did you go?" Mina yelled.

"Did you ever think about telling someone you were leaving?" Lita asked.

"Serenity, we were so worried." Amy said.

"You met her, didn't you?" Rei asked.

"What are you talking about, Rei?" Mina asked.

"Just look at her, she's changed." Rei said. Everyone stepped back and looked at me. I pulled Darien's cape closer to me, hoping it would swallow me up and protect me from their inquisition.

"You met her, you met the goddess." Mina said.

"I did." I nodded. "She answered a few questions that were eluding me here."

"We should get inside." Darien said. "I'll send messengers to the generals to let them know all is fine."

"Could we use the main study?" Mina asked.

"Of course." Darien nodded.

"Why are the generals looking for me, but the girls are not?" I asked when we had gotten into the study.

"We thought the rebels might have kidnapped you. Considering you had just stumbled onto their camp, we weren't sure. So, we kept the girls here, just in case." Darien said. He walked around his desk and sat down in his chair, looking every part like the king he was.

"I'm sorry for causing such problems." I replied. "I didn't really know how long I'd be gone… which is probably why I should have let someone know."

"You were planning to leave, weren't you?" Rei asked. "I couldn't find you, there's no other explanation."

"Leave? You wanted to leave?" Darien asked. I could tell he was hurt; it was in his voice and his eyes.

"Thank you Rei." I growled. I turned back to Darien before sitting on one of the chairs across from him. "I wasn't quite sure if I really belonged here. I was hearing, feeling, seeing so many new things that I really couldn't understand. I was scared and in a moment of weakness I tried to return to home. However, magic, or fate, kept me here and my… and the goddess came to me. She made me listen to myself and I knew I was in the right place. You came right after she left."

"What made you stay?" Darien asked.

"My heart. I started listening to my heart." I replied.

"Aw… see Rei! I told you it was love." Mina gushed.

"Mina, shut up." Rei muttered.

"I have a feeling you two were part of her uncertainty." Darien said, turning to Rei and Mina.

"What? How did we become the bad guys?" Rei asked.

"You've been telling her about prophecies and forcing her into one, haven't you?" Darien asked.

"Well, maybe a little." Mina said.

"Stop. Magic still might exist here, but some things are still controlled by the human will." Darien said. "Now, did the goddess tell you anything else?"

"Nothing of importance." I said.

"Right, well, you must be tired and hungry. I assume you haven't eaten or had anytime to rest?"

"No. I couldn't sleep last night and I left sometime in the middle of the night." I said.

"Right, ladies, if you'll excise us, we'll be getting some food."

The girls remained quiet and bowed slightly. Darien offered me his arm, which I accepted. We walked through the halls, ignoring the glances of the people of the court. Darien led me to a smaller dining room where a simple 4 person table was set up.

"I usually eat in here when I don't want to deal with the generals or anyone else." Darien explained. "If you'll wait a second I will retrieve some food for us."

"Thank you." I said. I sat down in the chair Darien had offered me. He left through one of the side doors, leaving me to myself. I curled up in the chair and smiled as I waited for Darien to return. I tried not to, but my eyes began closing on their own. I quickly let sleep overcome me. I stirred once when I felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere, but I didn't recognize who and I was unconscious once more.


	9. Stories Of The Past

**A/N-** Hello! So, I've started to send replies out through reviews. So, if you want a sneak peak at the next chapter, then leave a review. Alrighty, well enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was once more in my room in the palace and completely tucked under the covers. I yawned and stretched before getting up. I slipped on a robe and walked out onto the balcony. The servants were running around, completing their various chores. The sun was bright and warm, not clouds were in the sky, and overall it seemed as though it was going to be a good day. I returned inside to my room and looked through the closet and all the dresses that looked pretty much all the same. I really needed to talk to Mina about getting some other dresses. I know I have some special station or some crap like that, but I wanted to have some style as well.

After changing into one of the dresses, I walked out of the room. I walked through various halls, letting my feet lead me wherever they wanted. Luckily, they were in tune with my stomach and I arrived at the dining room. Everyone else was already eating and chatting lightly, smiles gracing most of their faces. Malachite was still stern as usual, but I would probably die from shock the day I saw him smile. There was an open seat at the end of the table, along with a plate setting, but I walked over next to Darien and sat down next to him. Servants immediately moved the plate settings and filled my plates with food.

"Serena, you should be at the end of the table." Mina pointed out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… it's how society dictates it should be." Mina said.

"Is society in here?" I asked.

"Well, no." Mina said.

"Right. I want to sit here and so here is where I shall sit." I replied.

"Spoken like a queen." Rei said proudly. "Now, Serenity, just because we're here doesn't mean we're not going to be training. You and Lita will be training this morning and then we'll work on your magic tonight."

"Tonight? Why tonight?" I asked.

"Because the moon will be dark tonight and that will be the hardest time for you to tap into your magic. I was surprised when the goddess appeared before you last night, but of course she has unlimited power."

"And this afternoon?" I asked.

"Rest." Rei answered. "Trust me, you'll need it."

"Great, that's not ominous at all." I muttered.

"You'll survive… I'm not sure when you'll wake up tomorrow, but you'll survive." Rei smiled.

"Gee Rei, I'm can't wait till our training tonight!"

"You're lucky she's letting you sleep in tomorrow." Lita replied.

"I know, I know, I should train when fatigued so that I'll be even better when I'm awake and alert."

"It sounds as though you guys have been training for a while." Darien commented.

"Ever since I got here." I sighed.

"How long ago was that, exactly?" Darien asked.

"A few weeks ago." I said quietly. Memories of my home back in my realm swept through, causing me to pause slightly.

"I see." Darien nodded. "If you will excuse us ladies, the generals and I have some plans we need to continue to discuss."

"Of course." We all nodded.

The girls all got kisses of some kind from their generals, but I just got a squeeze on the hand from Darien before he left. The generals all left with him, leaving just us girls in the dining room. When we finished our breakfast, Mina and I walked back to her room to find something for me to train in. I found a pair of loose pants and a very loose tunic. Mina belted the tunic for me so it wouldn't get in my way while working with a weapon. Mina woke my hair into a braid and tied it off at the end. It felt weird having it pulled back so neatly, but I guess I could work out with it for today. Although, my hair would be a wavy mess as soon as I took the braid out. When we were ready, Mina led me to the training ring. Lita was already there and handed me a sword, a real sword. Mina whispered a good luck to me before walking off to wherever she needed to go.

Even though we hadn't trained in almost a week, Lita gave me no time to even attempt to remember every step, stance, and move I was supposed to know. She immediately started her attacks. I was just able to get my sword up in time to block her attack. I had forgotten how heavy the sword was and nearly dropped it once I had pulled it up. Mina swung her sword back around her and attacked again and again and again. Over and over, Lita kept attacking and I kept attempting to defend myself. I received a few knicks from the sword, but overall I hadn't been killed, yet. I was quickly getting tired and after what seemed like the 100th attack my defensive moves were getting sloppy. My fatigue eventually got the better of me and I tripped after on of Lita's attacks. She didn't waist in any time in attacking once more. As I watched the sword come down, I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit. I knew she wouldn't cause a major injury, but she would break the skin slightly. When the attack never came, I opened my eyes and looked up. Darien was standing over me and throwing Lita's attack back at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Darien asked. He pushed Lita's sword back at her, causing her to stumble a few steps back.

"Training, my lord." Lita huffed. "She needs to learn to fight through the fatigue. You won't always be there to protect her."

"I can try." Darien replied. "Take a break."

"I don't take or give breaks."

"Serena will take a break, you can train with Nephrite." Lita tried to respond, but Darien promptly quieted her down with a glare.

Nephrite was already walking into the ring, sword in hand and ready to train. Darien helped me up and led me out of the ring. Amy came over and checked out the scratches I had received before getting me some water.

"Is she always like this?" Darien asked. Lita and Nephrite were creating a dust storm as they attacked and defended attacks.

"During training? Pretty much. She's just trying to get me ready for a war it seems."

"Unfortunately, there will most likely be war in the near future. We're trying to rat out the rebels inside the castle, but unfortunately their spies are good at hiding."

"We'll find them, but if war does break out, I'm sure the rebels will be defeated."

"Your confidence is much appreciated." Darien said. "However, there will be no we. I appreciate Lita training you so you have a background in case you need to defend yourself, but you will not be involved in any fights. I won't want to threaten your safety."

"But Darien, Lita's training me to fight and I want to help defend my home!"

"Your home? You think Drake as your home still?"

"I do," I nodded. "And I thought we went over this the other night."

"I just like hearing you confirm now that I know more about you and your background." Darien smiled. "You can protect your home by staying safe so that I am not worried about you."

"Don't give me that bullshit." I said. Darien's eyes widened at my unlady-like word choice. "You'll be distracted even if I'm not on the battlefield. You'll worry if someone has sneaked past your defenses and is taking me or attacking me while you're busy. You'll worry that I am just too stubborn to stay where I am, which I probably will be. So don't tell me I'll be less of a distraction hidden away. If anything, I'll be less distracting if I am fighting next to you."

"Serenity…" Darien groaned. "You are not going to be making this easy for me, are you?"

"No, not really." I replied.

"King Endymion." A young messenger boy called as he ran up. He was panting heavily as he arrived next to us and we waited for him to catch his breath. "My lord, the council is asking for your presence immediately."

"Of course they are." Darien muttered. "Thank you Jonathon, go get some water and get some rest. I don't want you collapsing."

"Yes, my lord." The boy smiled before trotting off.

"You knew his name." I whispered.

"I know almost all of the servants names." Darien replied. "I'm not as mean and cruel as my reputation claims. Unfortunately, the stress from the rebels and everything else had me forgetting how to appear calm… My stoic appearance became dark instead of calm."

"Had?"

"Your presence here is already changing me. I'm forgetting certain events that caused my darkened attitude."

"I'm happy to help. Maybe the dragon king will be known for his fierceness in battle again and not his fiery attitude."

"Perhaps he will." Darien smiled. He stood up and bowed slight before calling out to Nephrite. Nephrite and Lita immediately stopped and Nephrite ran over to Darien. Lita frowned, but walked over to where I was sitting.

"Do we need to start again?" I asked.

"No, I think I do need to rest. I forgot how hard my man likes to train." Lita said. "Plus you did well considering we haven't trained in a while. You will need to be ready to train when tired."

"I know, but hopefully with our training it will take me longer to get so fatigued."

"I like your attitude." Lita smiled. "So what did you and Endymion talk about?"

"Um, Darien thought it would be better for me to stay inside when war breaks out. However, I told him otherwise." I replied.

"I'm not surprised, but good job." Lita said. "Why don't we go inside and get cleaned up. You have the rest of the day off till after dinner."

"Ah yes, Rei's training." I sighed.

"Come on." Lita laughed.

We walked back into the castle and returned to our individual rooms. Servants quickly prepared a soothing a bath for me. I must have spent a half hour in the bath, just sitting there and soaking in the warmth. I could feel the muscles that had been tightening slowly relax. As the water started to get cold, I washed my hair and got out. I dried off, pulled on a dress and went outside to sit on the balcony. A slight wind had picked up, cooling the heat of the afternoon. When a there was a knock at my door I called out my permission for the person to enter.

"Serenity?" Darien's voice rang out.

"I'm out here." I called back.

"What are you doing on the balcony?" Darien asked.

"Resting, relaxing, enjoying the day. Am I going to be informed that the balcony is not safe either?"

"No, I was just surprised you were out here. Most women from Drake do not like being in the sun."

"I thought we had established that I was not like most of the women from Drake."

"That you most certainly are not." Darien sighed.

"I assume this visit has something to do with the council."

"Yes, they are annoyed that they have yet to be introduced to you. They want to meet you, tomorrow."

"Alright." I said.

"Really?"

"What did you expect? I'm not going to stay hidden from your people forever. I will have to learn how Drake works and that means I will have to meet your council." I said.

"I was not expecting that. You were so quiet at the ball…"

"Rei had instructed me to stay quiet." I sighed. "I'm starting to understand Drake and its people more. The more I know, the more confident I am, the more I can speak and not get myself in trouble."

"I don't think you could ever get in trouble." Darien said. "Well, you should know that the council is composed of some men who have their opinions of women and they don't include women having opinions. They absolutely cannot stand your friends."

"Of course…" I sighed. "What do you want me to do? Speak my mind or be the quiet woman?"

"Be you. I really cannot stand the council, but unfortunately I am forced to have one. I really don't deal with them often and I am not even sure what they do."

"I'll have to remember there." I muttered to myself. "Do you trust them?"

"Somewhat. I don't tell them more than they need to know."

"I'll keep that in mind then." I said. "When will I be meeting the council tomorrow?"

"After breakfast."

"That early?"

"Unfortunately." Darien sighed. "They'll be looking for any weakness you may have."

"Fun." I replied.

"I will escort you to the meeting and I will stay for the entirety of it. However, I will most likely have to stay after it."

"Of course." I answered.

"So are you done for today?"

"Rei wants to teach me how to work with my magic." I said. "But that's not until tonight."

"The girls are being quite smart, training your weaknesses. Maybe they have been around the generals for too long."

"But you know if they were separated that both sides would be grumpy and completely unbearable to deal with."

"Very true." Darien said.

We sat together quietly for a few minutes, enjoying being the each other's presence. A smile seemed to be permanently engraved on my face and while my cheeks hurt slightly, it was definitely a good hurt. As my eyes scanned the landscape of Drake again, the color of the castle caught my eye.

"Darien, Rei and Mina told me the castle had only recently changed colors to black, what happened?"

Darien's face suddenly darkened and I was worried that I had mistepped my boundary. He stood up and motioned for me to follow him inside. He sat down on the edge of my bed, but I remained standing.

"It was when we learned of the rebels and just how far they were willing to go to have their demands met." Darien explained. I remained quiet, letting him take his time telling the story. "I haven't been Dragon King for very long, the title belonged to my father only a handful of years ago. Back then the castle was white, I'm sure you've seen the pictures. I was patrolling the borders with Jadeite and Nephrite when a messenger found us. My mother and father had been murdered while they slept. Malachite had found them that morning, the bed soaked in their blood. He blames himself for their murders still. When I returned to the castle, the castle had already turned black. My parents' bodies were taken care of and the funeral arrangements had already began. A note arrived just after I had and the rebels claimed responsibility for the murders. They promised more to come if I didn't step down and hand power to their leader, who they did not name. I refused and made a show of it by burning the letter in front of everyone at my parent's funeral. Since that day the rebels have been attacking and we have been defending. They seems to be able to infiltrate every crack and crevice so we have been unable to find them."

"Darien, I'm so sorry…" I whispered. I walked over and kneeled before him, wrapping my arms around his legs and leaning my head on his knees. When I saw him slowly breaking down I stood up and sat down next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Darien instantly broke down and started crying into my chest. I rocked him back and forth slightly, kissing his forward, and whispering comforting words into his ear.

At some point, Darien had fallen asleep. We had moved back so I was leaning against the head board. I was still holding him when my door slipped open and Rei walked in. She was about to say something, but as soon as she saw Darien in my arms she stopped. She quietly closed the door and walked quietly over to me.

"He's been holding all that pain in for so long." Rei whispered sadly. "It's good he's found someone to rely in enough to share his emotions like that. He's needed you for so long."

"Rei, can we cancel tonight?"

"Of course. I'm not as much of a hard ass as Lita is. I'll bring some food by for the two of you for when he wakes up."

"Thank you." I whispered. Rei nodded and slipped out of the room.

Rei kept her promise and returned with food a few minutes after her original departure. She explained that she told everyone that Darien was in his study going over paperwork and wished not to be disturbed and that I was still asleep. It really wasn't much of a push and everyone believed her.

Darien continued to sleep for a few more hours. I continued to rub his hair gently, reveling in the smooth, silkiness of the strands. When Edward did awaken it was close to twilight and the sky had already begun to take on different shades of color. I felt the man in my arms stir and I looked down as he slowly opened his eyes. They were still red from his crying, but he looked calmer, more relaxed. He stretched slightly before sitting up next to me. I shivered at the loss of contact between the two of us, but I didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Darien whispered. "I… I needed to get that out."

"Not even the strongest man should have to keep pain like that inside of him. You are not immortal Darien, you are still man."

"I know." Darien sighed. "And what of you? Are you mortal or immortal?"

"I believe I'm mortal." I replied. "Rei brought us some food."

I reached over and passed the tray of food over to Darien. He smiled thankfully at me, and started picking through what Rei had brought. He motioned for me to start eating as well so I picked up some of the fruit Rei had brought me. I ate slowly, not really hungry since I was still thinking about Drake's history, Darien's history and the events that were most likely in our very near future.

"Serenity, you need to eat more than just a handful of grapes. Have some of the chicken."

"I'm not very hungry."

"After all that work?" Darien asked.

Before I could answer, my stomach replied for me by grumbling. I sighed and smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, I might be a tad bit hungry."

Darien cut a piece of chicken for me and slid it onto my side of the plate. I ate with a bit more enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to see the castle white again." I said quietly.

"If that day every comes." Darien sighed.

"It will… I have a feeling it's closer than you think." I replied. "Anyway, wouldn't that be the ultimate blow to the rebel's plans? The castle returning to it's original color, the people gaining their hope back? They'd have no way to gain support again and you might be able to convince some of the rebels they are on the wrong side without fighting."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Darien, remember, image is everything." I said.

Darien nodded his head slowly. "I seem to have forgotten that as of late."

"And that is where I shall help. I'll be like your PR person, I'll work on your image so you are once more glorified just like your ancestors."

"PR person?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll have work to do in the morning and the first people we will need to convince will be the council."

"We have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

"We do, but that's why we have friends to help." I replied.

Darien and I continued to eat the dinner Rei had supplied us, but the mood had lifted. We even laughed a few times before the meal was over. When it was done, Darien picked up the tray, thanked me again for listening and taking care of him, and then left me for the night. He had been gone for less than five minutes before I was changed into a night dress, under the covers, and fast asleep.


	10. Stirring Up The Council

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I wanted to get this out tonight cause I'm moving tomorrow. So, enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

No one came to fetch me the next morning for breakfast. I was partially suspicious that Darien had told people to let me sleep in because he wanted to delay the council meeting. I had woken up once in the middle of the night and spent those dark hours thinking of what could happen this morning. I dressed in one of the nicer dresses in the closet. This one was still white, but had a bit more embroidery and gold around the chest area. I pulled my hair back into my usual buns and placed a few small-jeweled clips in the buns. I took a deep breath and checked myself over in the mirror before heading out. Just like yesterday morning, everyone was seated in pairs around the table. However, my plates were next to Darien's seat instead of at the opposite end.

"Serena, you look very nice for training." Lita commented.

"Actually, I can not train this morning." I replied.

"You better have a good excuse." Lita said.

"She's meeting the council." Darien answered for me.

"What?" Mine coughed. "Why is she meeting those stuck up bastards?"

"Because they have been pestering me to meet her and she agreed." Darien replied calmly.

"Are you sure this is smart?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry Amy, I can handle myself around a group of old grumpy men." I replied. "I'm ready for anything they throw at me."

"I sure hope so." Mina sighed.

"You know, this might actually be fun to watch." Lita said. "Can we come?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's a private meeting." Darien replied. "Although I'm sure Serena will tell you everything once it's over."

"You better come find us." Mina hissed. "This is going to be some of the best news in months!"

"I'm glad you're so eager about this." I said.

I quickly finished my breakfast since I was the last one to start as usual. When I was done, Darien pulled my chair back and offered me his arm. We walked through the castle together causing numerous people to start gossiping. When we reached the council room, two guards opened the doors for us. The five men who composed the council were standing in the center of the room quietly talking. They all moved back and bowed as Darien and I walked in. Darien showed me to a chair next to a larger one that he sat in. The council members took seats in a semi-circle before us. They had various papers and what not scattered in front of them, but none of them were looking at the forgotten papers. Their eyes were all trained on me. Darien introduced them as Lord Marcus, Lord Henry, Lord Thomas (who I had already met), Lord Alexander, and Lord Gracin. I noticed Darien about to speak from the corner of my eye, but I quickly stood up and approached the council members. Darien's jaw dropped and anything he had to say was stuck in his throat.

"You have requested a meeting with me and here I am. What would you like to know?" I asked. The council members were also surprised at my audacity to not adhere to the traditional roles that Drake women were supposed to take. "I understand most women you encounter are not as bold, but surely my boldness has not stunned you into silence?"

"My lady, we're sorry, but you are right. We are not used to having women as outspoken as yourself." Lord Gracin said.

"Outspoken? My lords, this is not outspoken, but perhaps if you anger me then you will see me become outspoken. I'd tread carefully, my lords, that was your first and only warning."

"My lady, from where do you hail?" Lord Thomas asked.

"Somewhere you do not nor will you ever know about. The gods keep my home quiet and hidden for many reasons. Reasons you would not comprehend."

"Do you come from the heavens? From the homes of the gods or are you still mortal?" Lord Marcus asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. The gods have their secrets, you have your secrets, and I have my own secrets."

"You're quite cryptic, my lady." Lord Marcus said.

"No, you just are not listening and understanding." I replied.

"What is your purpose for being in Drake?" Lord Henry asked.

"I was sent here. At first the reason was unclear, even to me, but with the held of my fellow sisters and the friends I have made, the reason is becoming clearer and clearer. Again, do not look for any specifics from me, gentleman, I'm quite good at keeping my secrets no matter what."

"You are well spoken, you have been schooled then?"

"Far more than any woman in your culture has and probably at least half of the men in here today." I replied dryly.

"Why do you train like a man? You are small and delicate, fit for prayer, not for fighting." Lord Alexander asked.

"We can go outside and see how small and delicate I truly am if that is what you wish, Lord Alexander." I said.

"It is quite alright." Lord Alexander said.

"Gentlemen, if this meeting was just going to be an interrogation upon trivial matters, why make it private? Were you hoping I would divulge some great answer to some great mystery? I know more than you think and I know with whom to share that knowledge with and none of you will be one of those recipients."

"What is your intention with our King?" Lord Marcus asked. The question stopped me instantly and while I fumbled over words in my head, Darien stood up.

"Isn't it obvious, Lord Marcus? Just like my father before me, his father before him, and all other kings of this castle, I have become entranced by the priestess and have come to care very deeply for her. Surely you all saw this and this is no surprise."

"I am sorry my lord, but it is a surprise." Lord Thomas said. "We believed were to start courting Lady Beryl or Lady Emerald."

"Those two have never held my attention and I do not know why you were expecting such things. Perhaps it is because you were going to make the announcement and organize everything yourself? I did not realize you thought me so weak that you could control matters within my personal life." Darien replied.

"Endymion, we must discuss this before you make anything official." Lord Marcus argued.

Darien smiled at the men wickedly and I knew he had a plan formulating in his mind. He turned to me and held out a hand to me. I took, placing my smaller hand in his.

"Lady Serenity, priestess of the moon goddess, your beauty and your spirit have trapped my attention and now it seems all I see and all I think about is you. Please give me the honor of courting you. Even in this troubled time I will show you all of what Drake and its King has to offer."

"It would be my honor." I whispered.

"The honor is bestowed upon me." Darien replied.

"Darien, this is outrageous!" Lord Marcus hissed.

"Quite scandalous apparently." I whispered.

By now the council members were al standing up and muttering about Darien's audacity. Darien held my hand the whole time and watched them quietly. We waited for them to quiet on their own, but unfortunately it did not happen.

"Darien, the priestess would not make a good queen. She'll speak her mind and embarrass you." Lord Henry said.

"The only people being embarrassed are yourselves. You are closed minded and refuse to realize change is coming." I said.

"King Endymion, she said she came because of a reason. What happens when she has to leave? When her reason is no longer important or she has somewhere else she must go."

"I don't plan on leaving, ever." I said. "And even if something does call me away, I will always find my way back."

"And how can you guarantee that?" Lord Marcus asked.

"I've spoken to my mother." I relied.

"And who is your mother?" Lord Marcus asked.

"Someone you do not want to mess with." I said.

"Gentlemen, while you do not care for the situation between Serenity and myself, I frankly do not care. I believe the former queens of the kingdom who were also associated with the moon goddess in one way or another showed that priestesses make excellent queens. I will be announcing my decision to court Serenity to the people tomorrow."

"You have one month to change our minds about the interest of your affections, King Endymion. We will claim we support you tomorrow, but if in a month's time we still do not approve, we will make it known."

"I'm sorry, this may be a question for Darien, but it could also be answered by the council," I said. "What happens if you disapprove of something Darien wants or does?" The council members looked amongst themselves. Even Darien was quiet, unsure on how to answer. "Maybe this question will be easier, what does the council actually do?"

"We advice the king."

"On?"

"Current problems, war plans, daily life of the kingdom."

"Does Darien have to listen?"

"No, I don't." Darien replied.

"Right. So if you, the council, don't approve of our relationship, what would the consequences be?"

"The people would side with us!"

"Really? Well we'll have to see about that." I said. "I care about Darien and I'll do what needs to be done to keep him happy."

"Is there anything else?" Darien asked.

"Just some private matters that need to be discussed, with you Darien." Lord Gracin said.

"Very well. Serenity, I will see you this afternoon?"

"Of course." I said.

I left the council room, immediately relaxing when I stepped outside. I don't know how Darien dealt with those men on a daily basis. Their positions would have already been stripped if I were dealing with them regularly. Knowing Darien would be tied up with the council, I started looking for Malachite. Unfortunately, I ran into Lady Beryl first. She sneered at me and grabbed my arm to stop me as I walked by.

"Rumor has it you have moved into the Queen's room." Beryl said.

"If that's the room designed by the original moon priestess, then yes I have."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable. I plan to move in within the end of the year."

"Really? What would bring that about?"

"Everyone knows Endymion will be asking to court me soon enough, and courting periods are relatively short. We should be wed by the end of the year."

"Well, may I offer an early congratulations then?" I said.

"Thank you." Beryl beamed.

I smiled politely and continued on my way only to be stopped in the next hall.

"You do know Endymion will never court her, right?" Malachite said.

"O, I know." I smiled. "My victory is just going to be that much sweeter."

"Women." Malachite muttered. "Rei said you had something to speak to me about?"

"Yes I do, but perhaps we could go somewhere more private?" There are far too many wandering cars here."

"There's a gazebo in the garden."

"Perfect!" I said. Malachite offered me his arm and showed me the way to the gazebo. When we got there I sat down on a bench in the center. Malachite continued to stand before me. "Darien told me about his parents and everything that happened."

"I see…" Malachite said. He sat down next to me and looked at his hands.

"You still feel responsible, don't you?"

"I do." Malachite nodded. "I was supposed to be guarding the king and queen and yet the rebels were able to slip past me. I just… I can't believe I let that happen."

"Did you know about the rebels then?"

"There were rumors, but nothing more. We weren't even sure they were real. It still shouldn't have mattered, I should expect there to be rebels at all times."

"And that's why you've been so hostile towards me?" I asked.

"Like I said, I have to expect everyone is a rebel and the worst thing that could happen will happen." Malachite said.

"Malachite, you have to let go of the guilt. Yes it was a tragic murder, but you also had the rest of the kingdom to look out after. Plus, you had no warning; no suspicion that something like that would actually happen. From talking to Darien I know he doesn't hold a grudge against you and from watching your men they all respect you. You need to move on."

"I know, but I need to worry about protecting Endymion, and you now, along with the girls and everyone else."

"Yes, but you don't have to do it alone, in fact you aren't. You have Darien, the other generals, and the girls and I can protect ourselves when we need to."

"But Endymion trusts me too…"

"He trusts you to protect while also being happy. Malachite, you're getting married, hopefully soon. You should be getting excited and looking forward to spending your life with Mina."

Malachite was quiet and just nodded his head.

"If you ever need to talk, come find me, please." I said.

"Thank you, priestess." Malachite said. I smiled and patted him on the thigh before getting up and returning to the palace.

I found the library again and pulled down some more history books. By now I had learned almost all there was to learn about Drake, but I still liked reviewing the facts. Plus it seemed as though everyone had their own version of the history. I was curled up in a chair when I saw Darien walk in.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be in here or not." Darien said.

"Rei?" I asked.

"She knows too much for her own good." Darien sighed.

"That she does." I said. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring. Most of the council doesn't like you."

"Most?"

"Lord Gracin likes you and how strong you are. Unlike the others he does believe in change and allowing every one an equal voice."

"Hm… I think I like this Lord Gracin as well." I said with a smile. "So how are you announcing your decision to court me?"

"I've already had servants sent out to inform everyone of an announcement tomorrow."

"Have you sent someone to Lady Beryl's residence?"

"There should be someone heading over there." Darien said.

"What exactly are these servants telling everyone?" I asked.

"Just that I have a very important announcement to make tomorrow." Darien said.

"Damn, you're ruining my fun." Pouted.

"How so?"

"I was hoping to increase Beryl's hopes some more. Although she thinks I've given up anyway."

"Given up on what?"

"On you. I told her congratulations on your decision to court her today to make her thing that you were still going to court her instead of me."

"I've never been fond of that idea… ever."

"I know, but she doesn't." I responded. "So, what time are you making this announcement?"

"At noon tomorrow."

"You're going to make me wait that long?"

"Indeed." Darien said. "Lita would skin me alive if I let you skip training again."

"Damn, I wish you would let me." I said. "I need to go get ready for dinner. I'll see you later."


	11. Going Public

**A/N**- So I just wanted to let everyone know that the next update probably won't be for a while. The next few weeks are going to be super busy for me so I won't be writing as much. I'll try and get a sneak peak out for reviewers as soon as possible. So, for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not leaving you with a huge cliffy cause that would just be mean...

* * *

It seemed as though everyone in the kingdom had arrived at the front steps of the castle by eleven the next morning. Darien's announcement was not for another hour and yet hordes of people were outside. Large stands with canopies had been set up for the elite class to sit and relax and stay out of the sun. All others were standing or sitting wherever they could. The women of Drake all had fans and were chatting excitedly while the men stood in small groups. The large balcony at the front of the castle had been decorated with the royal insignia of a dragon breathing fire and grasping a crescent moon in one clawed hand and a crown in the other. I never understood just how much the moon goddess and her priestesses meant to these people but I was slowly beginning to understand. A few of the elite families had been invited to sit on the balcony where Darien would be making his announcement and I had made sure Beryl was one of them. She was just down the hall from me, constantly checking her appearance and chatting quite excitedly with Emerald.

"I can't believe that witch believes Endymion will be announcing his decision to court her today." Mina hissed. "I swear if she ever becomes queen, I'll leave."

"And what's the chance of that happening?" Lita asked. "I doubt even the rebels want her as queen."

"Anyway, think of what her face will look like when Darien makes his announcement." I replied.

"O, I cannot wait. Are you sure we can't have someone sitting in front of her to draw it for us?" Mina pouted.

"I wish we could." Lita muttered.

At a quarter to 12, Darien finally made his way down the long hall. He was dressed in a black suit with a black and red cape flowing down the back. He had no sword strapped to his side, although I noticed Malachite carrying two. For once Darien looked like a king, a man ready to defend his people in the decisions he made, not his actions on the battle field. When those of us who would be on the balcony saw Darien, we all made our way to our seats. I would remain inside, however. As the last of the elites took their seats, the whole courtyard hushed into a silence. Darien smiled at me once behind the closed doors before a servant opened them and he stepped out on the balcony.

"My people of Drake, thank you for coming today. I know I have called you here last second, but my announcement simply could not wait till the next ball or large ceremony. Certain feelings and events evoke a sense of urgency, and never have I felt quite so impatient to make my decision known before. It has been nearly three years since the attack on my family and I was crowned king. I know many of you have wondered when I would find a queen, if I would ever find a queen. Well today I come before you not only as your king, but also as a man who has had his heart stolen. I do not want to waste any of our time with long winded speeches, so I would like to introduce you to the woman I have decided to court…"

I watched as Darien turned to the side Beryl was sitting on. He paused slightly, his eyes downcast but a smile gracing his lips. Beryl began to stand and gather her skirts, ready to take her place as queen. Ya right, like I would ever let that happen. I took a deep breath and stepped through the doors and out onto the balcony. Whispers flew over the crowds as I stepped forward. As I stepped forward, Darien held his hand out to me, which I quickly accepted. He pulled me to his side, causing me to stumble my last few steps, and turned to face his people once more. In the mean time I turned to Beryl and smiled brightly at her. Her lips were manipulated in some sort of twisted frown, which only marred her already hideous face. Her eyes were ablaze in green fury and her hands clenched her skirts. I was quite sure that her nails were leaving holes in that dress.

"Citizens of Drake, I introduce to you the moon priestess Serenity. She has accepted my proposal and has agreed to allow me to court her. Just like my father before me, his father before him, and all other kings of Drake, I have found myself enraptured by a priestess of the moon."

"Does the council approve?" Beryl hissed. The whispers from the crowd grew once more before they were quieted as Lord Henry stood up.

"We do." Lord Henry said.

"But Father, I was supposed to become the next queen! You told me I was to be the one King Endymion courted."

I spared a glance to the people in the castle's courtyard and noticed how most were shocked by Lady Beryl's outrage.

"Beryl, I have no rule of Endymion or his decision. I am an advisor and while we have discussed everything, we believe that it is in Endymion and the kingdom's best decision to allow this relationship to be explored." Lord Henry hissed. "Now sit back down and act like a lady before I send you off to another boarding school."

I smiled slightly and tried to repress the laughter bubbling in my throat. Unfortunately, I was unable to and a small giggle came out.

"You… you even congratulated me just yesterday!" Beryl hissed, pointing a finger at me.

"Who am I to dash someone's dreams?" I asked. "In fact I only like to support them."

"But you knew!" Beryl screamed.

"General Jadeite, I believe Lady Beryl needs to calm down in one of the back gardens." Darien said.

"Yes, my lord." Jadeite said. He walked over to Beryl and tried to take her arm, but she twisted out of his grip. She sneered at me one more time before stomping down the halls of the castle and disappearing.

"I am sorry for her outburst, my lord." Lord Henry said.

"Maybe next time you should not guarantee wishes that will not come true." Darien replied. He turned back to the people to finish addressing them. "As we have seen, there is one amongst the court that disapproves of my relationship with the moon priestess, is there anyone else not just in the court, but also in the kingdom to disapprove?"

The entire courtyard remained quiet. No bird chanced a chirp. No cricket chanced a song.

"Then, for the next month's time I shall court Serenity. At the next full moon we shall decide if there will be an engagement or not. A ball will be held them to announce our decision. Thank you for coming." Darien bowed away from the podium and led me back inside.

"You handled that very well, my king." Lord Gracin said.

"I told you I was not the only outspoken woman here." I said.

"Yes you did, and I am sorry again, King Endymion, about my daughter's outburst." Lord Henry said.

"You need to have a stern talk with your daughter when you find her again."

"I intend to, in fact, I intend to find the woman who originally taught her mother manners and inquire upon more extensive lessons for my daughter."

"That should be useful." I muttered quietly.

"If you shall excuse us, it is time for a celebratory lunch with our friends." Darien said.

"Of course your majesty." Lord Henry said.

The council members bowed their heads as Darien and I left the hall. Our friends were already outside waiting for us and sitting at a table the servants had already set up. There was plenty of wine to drink and different types of food to go around. Mina and everyone else were talking excitedly about the recent development; even they all seemed to know this would happen the moment I arrived in Drake. When Mina started talking about plans for a ball I turned to Darien to question him his time line for our relationship.

"Darien, how do you expect us to be engaged in a month?" I asked.

"I would ask you to marry me now, but that would break tradition and you have seen first hand how tightly people here hold their traditions."

"But a month?" I asked. "I was expecting something longer."

"Where Serenity is from they date, which is their version of courting, for however long they feel is necessary. It typically lasts over a year's length of time, but sometimes can be shorter. A month is very rare though." Rei explained.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"You should know the answer to that." Rei said.

"Why so long?" Darien asked.

"Well, in the first month's time deeper feelings like love can sometimes be misinterpreted for lust. People can find out months later that they are not compatible. Well, our society is changing now and it has become common for people to get married, decide they don't love each other, and get divorced."

"Divorced?"

"They end their marriage." I said, shrugging.

"I did not realize other moon priestesses were married."

"A moon priestess doesn't give birth to another moon priestess." Rei explained. "While the other girls and I had mothers associated with the same gods and elements, the moon priestesses are chosen after they are born. They are then raised to be moon priestesses by an elder priestess."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You did not know this?" Darien asked.

"Um, I wasn't raised in the conventional way. Mother wanted me to be a bit more naïve." I replied, trying to cover for my error.

"Your mother, why was she so special?" Darien asked.

"That is a story for another time." Rei explained.

"Yes, indeed…" I muttered. "So what exactly will I have to do with this ball?"

"Now you're ok with the ball?" Darien asked. "Would you be alright with an engagement that quickly? You are sure this is love and not just lust?"

"I know these feelings are deeper than just lust, because I have seen others in lust back home." I said. "So, yes I'd feel comfortable with announcing an engagement in a month, that is if you still want one."

"I don't think you could make me not marry you." Darien smiled. He took my fingers in his hand and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed slightly and looked down at my food.

"Anyway, it won't be like we've only know each other for a month. We've known each other for quite some time by then." I said.

"Very true." Darien laughed.

"So, if the rest of us could have the royal couple's attention," Mina called out.

"Yes Mina?" I asked.

"How do we want to decorate the ball? I mean we need a color theme, food decisions, music decisions, seating arrangements…"

"You sound as though you are planning a wedding… wait, don't tell me the engagement ball is the wedding."

"Hell no. You won't believe the scale of the wedding. Same decisions though." Mina said.

"Why don't we discuss that another time?" I asked. "It looks as though you are ignoring poor Malachite and he's ready to fall asleep. Anyway, shouldn't the two of you be getting married first?"

"O we have the plans ready, we're just waiting on one little thing." Mina said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"We want the castle to be white again." Mina said. "It would just make the most beautiful back drop and ever since I was little I wanted to get married in front of the white castle."

"I'm assuming that's the same for the rest of you?" I asked.

"It is." The other girls nodded.

"I have a question, why aren't the rest of you engaged?"

"We've been too busy with the rebels and preparing for whatever they are planning." Nephrite said.

"That better be the reason."

"It is, don't worry." Lita said.

"Well then, why should only Darien and I get engaged in a month? Why not Lita and Nephrite and Amy and Zoicite?"

"The ball is your special event. We will announce ours at another time." Amy said.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Darien squeezed my hand. "Fine, but I expect one soon."

"Of course." Lita said.

When we finished with our meal, Darien pulled me away from the rest of the group. We walked into the stables where Harmony and Mayhem were already saddled. I looked at Darien curiously, but he ignored my stares and helped me onto Harmony. After getting on Mayhem, Darien led the way out of the stables. I followed him in the forest on a small, but well-worn path. We followed it for almost an hour before arriving at our little pond. Darien dismounted and then helped me. The horses immediately disappeared into the vegetation. It freaked me out how quickly they could disappear, but Darien was just as calm as the girls were when Mayhem disappeared on me the first time.

"I figured we could use some quiet." Darien said.

"That we could." I agreed. "You don't need to make any important decisions or anything right now?"

"Nope."

"So I get the king all to myself?"

"That you do." Darien smiled. "Although I did bring you here for a reason."

"I knew it!" I smiled.

"I wanted to do this properly." Darien said. He took my hand and led me over to the rock where we had talked so often originally. "Serenity, will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you. Not because the council is pressuring me, or you, or because it's tradition, but because I have found myself becoming quite fond and possibly falling in love with you."

"Yes." I said, happily.

Darien smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug. I curled into his chest, relishing in his strong arms around me. He placed a few kisses on my forehead, then on my cheeks. Before any of us could stop it, Darien's lips were on mine again. Just like the first time we had kissed, it was magical to say the least. His lips were perfect, molding to mine easily. My arms slipped up around his neck and my fingers knitted into his hair. I opened my lips, letting Darien's tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues slid together, enticing each other in some sort of primal dance. Eventually we broke away, gasping for breath. I looked deep into Darien's dark eyes as I tried to regain my breathing.

"Darien, I have something to tell you."

"Of course."

"This might be a bit confusing, but I believe that you have to start any relationship off with honesty."

"Of course." Darien nodded. His arms tightened around me a bit more and I could tell I was making him nervous.

"I actually have no idea where moon priestesses live or worship. I don't understand their culture, what's expected of them, or anything else. I was thrown into this role when I came here by Rei. I've been learning the history of Drake and the moon priestesses since arriving here."

"But then… where did you come from?"

"I'm still not quite sure the relationship, whether I'm from a different time or realm. Either way, I'm not from Drake. I'm from a time where magic isn't believed in unless it's at a show. I'm from a time where everyone is too busy to slow down and enjoy the world around them. I'm from a time when wars destroy not only families, but also the world. I'm also from a time when women and men are considered equal for the most part. I'm from a time where you can make your own decisions, well most of the time. I'm from a time where you get to follow your heart and you can forget about what others think of the one you love."

"I have to say I'd love to see your realm, even if it's not perfect. However, why have you come here? How did you come here?"

"When I left the castle that night, I was trying to find my way home. I was looking for the curtain separating the two realms."

"You really wanted to leave then."

"Like I said before, I was being overwhelmed with what people wanted. But you have to understand that I came here knowing no more than a newborn baby. People were telling me how to act and feel that I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be a child anymore."

"So now you're staying."

"I don't care what people say, especially the council, but I am staying." I said.

"Thank god." Darien breathed.

"About two months before coming here, archaeologists such as myself learned about the Dragon's Castle, which is Castle Drake. The curtain between our realms was slowly lifting and our worlds were merging. Rei said the magic was draining for this land, causing the realms to merge. Anyway, on the night of the full moon I felt an urge to go for a walk. I did, found a sword, and was transported here. That's where I met the girls and the generals."

"The generals knew about you the whole time?"

"They did."

"No wonder they were always leaving and spending time outside of the castle." Darien muttered.

"You have to give them some credit. They didn't trust me. Malachite thought I was a rebel and was protecting Mina, even though Rei told him constantly that I was not a threat. Anyway, I started training and then I met you and you really know the rest."

"Why are you here?"

"Still a good question and I think only time will reveal that. Although, do you want to know my romantic belief?" Darien nodded his head and waited for me to continue. "I think I came here for you. We were both missing something and that missing something was each other. We would never be complete if we never met."

"I like that answer." Darien smiled.

"You know how I found the goddess that night?"

"You looked so beautiful walking on the water. I thought you were the goddess."

"That's the thing. The goddess is my mother. She sent me to the other world because she didn't want me to grow up here. She wanted me to be naïve when I came here."

"Your mother is the moon goddess? You're a goddess?" Darien asked.

"Please don't think any differently. I don't know if I even should have told you, but I don't want to hide anything from you."

"I won't think any differently of you. I already placed you on a pedestal as high as those the gods reside on. I guess I wasn't all that far off." Darien said.

"Apparently not." I replied.

"You do realize that you have a higher station than me now."

"Yes, but can we not tell anyone, please?" I asked. "I don't even know what being the daughter of a goddess is like or what I should expect or what others expect out of me. It seems as though the longer I am here the more questions I have."

"And I'll do my best to help answer them. And don't worry, I don't plan sharing you or your secret with anyone."

"Hm… I like the sound of that." I said. I twisted my head so that I could kiss Darien.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening at the pond, just relaxing and talking. Darien told me stories of his youth, even though I could tell that some of the memories brought hard emotions for him. I would just snuggle closer or run a hand through his hair and Darien seemed to come back to me. When we finally did return to the castle most of the people had already retired for the night. Darien escorted me back to my room and kissed me tenderly. I sighed and took my time entering my room, wishing the night never had to end.

I had just begun to fall asleep when I felt the bed dip down next to me. I was immediately awake and I tried to move away from the intruder. However, they wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into their chest. While my mind was running a million miles a second my body was relaxing. When I realized my body was calm I took a second to look at my capture.

"Darien?" I asked.

"Sh…" Darien said.

"You better explain how you got in here in the morning."

"There are secret passages all over the castle, including one that links the royal chamber, my room, to the queen's room, your room." Darien said. "The first king had it built and it's been used every generation. Now go to sleep."

I didn't respond. I just snuggled into Darien's once more and quickly fell back to sleep.


	12. Finding Answers

**A/N**- So this is a short chapter is short, but you get a lot of information in it. The next update should be in two weeks, maybe less if I can manage it. Leave a review!

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. The moonlight was flowing into my room, illuminating Darien as he slept peacefully next to me. His arm was wrapped around my stomach and he had his body wrapped protectively around mine. I twisted so I could look into his face. For the first time he seemed relaxed and young. I pushed some strands of his hair out of his closed eyes just for the locks to fall back down. I was content to just stare at Darien all night, but a tingling sensation caused me to turn around and look out on my balcony. My mother was leaning on the railing, shimmering in a pale blue light. Her back was to me, but I knew I should probably join her on the balcony. I twisted out of Darien's arms and slid out of the bed. I wrapped my robe around my body and stepped out onto the cool balcony.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd actually get out of bed."

"I've never been known for getting out of bed quickly in the morning." I said.

"I'm not surprised, your father was the same way." Serenity said.

"My father? I had an actual father?" I asked.

"Of course. You didn't think I created you out of mist and star dust?" Serenity said.

"Well… I don't think I could ever be sure without you telling me." I said.

"I can understand that. Yes you had a father. He was a shepherd who was eventually granted eternal life so he could live with me… well us originally."

"So I was supposed to live with you?"

"You were, originally. Until one of the fates came to me and told me of your importance and the importance of keeping you naïve to Drake. Even if you grew up on the moon you would have known of Drake and its prince."

"Why doesn't father ever come to see me? Why is it always you?"

"He doesn't have the same powers, actually he has none. He rules over the moon with myself."

"So do I have grandparents here then?"

"No, as the fates would have it, your father was orphaned at a young age." Serenity explained. "You are full of questions."

"I'm still quite confused about everything."

"Understandably. That's why I am here tonight. I knew I should give you some answers to help ease your mind."

"What sort of powers should I have?"

"You'll be connected to the earth and all the powers you have already been experiencing here. It will be stronger on nights with full moons and weaker on nights with no moon. However, you will not be completely powerless. By the way, you should return your focus to studying with Rei, Mina, and Lita. I believe you know enough of Drake's history and culture so you don't need to worry about studying with Amy."

"Um, ok."

"Next question."

"Um… why am I here?"

"Is it not obvious?" The goddess asked.

"To fall in love?"

"And to return love to Drake. When love is returned to Drake, the magic will return, the veil between worlds will strengthen, and everything will return to normal."

"By loving Darien and the people, I return love to Drake?"

"You show the people it is alright to love. When their king who has become to be seen as cold becomes warm with love again, it gives them hope to find their own love."

"I see."

"And what of the rebels?"

"While I cannot tell you where they are or who they are, they will present a problem. They will try to tear you and Darien apart and keep love from coming back."

"I understand."

"I don't see how it could have been any better for you. You have a strong king as your soul mate. He'll be able to protect you…"

"If need be. I don't plan on being a weak and innocent queen."

"I'm happy to see you accepting your future."

"I am." I nodded.

"Well, just don't get too hurt. While I cannot always be with you, I will always be worried about you."

I didn't quite know what to say so I only nodded.

"Back in my original home, it was traditional for the father of the bride to walk her down the isle to her husband. I assume that is not possible for us?"

"Unfortunately not, but as long as you have the wedding on a night of a full moon, your father and I will be there."

"Really?"

"The citizens will not be able to see us, but you will be, and possibly your husband."

"And Rei and the girls?"

"Of course. They have their own mothers to deal with when they get married." My mother said.

"Their mothers are goddesses to?"

"Yes, but their earthly mothers are all from Drake. They were also all priestesses so they understood the importance of their daughters. Your friends had the advantage of having their mothers pass down their knowledge to you."

"Are there still moon priestesses?"

"When they are needed, they are called upon. Unlike the other priestesses, they are hidden within society as normal people. They have normal jobs and lead normal lives. Occasionally they will meet or pray to me at a sanctuary spot."

"So that's why they are considered dead."

"It is." The goddess nodded. "I feel like it's safer, especially in these times."

"They would have been hunted to prevent Darien from finding me." I said softly.

"Yes, that's what I believe. The fates told me nothing, but I didn't want anything happening to my priestesses."

"I understand." I said quietly.

"I am sorry my dear, but the sun will be rising soon and your young king will be waking shortly after that. If you need me, just come out onto the balcony and think of me. I'll always hear you, or well feel you."

"That was what that tingling was?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said quietly. I wrapped my arms around my mother and she hugged me in return. I could feel her starting to fade away in my arms and looked up as she began to turn translucent. "Mother, one more thing."

"Quickly." She said.

"How do I get the castle to return to its white color?"

"You already have." Mother said. She kissed my cheek and with a light breeze, she was gone.

The moonlight seemed to die off. I looked back at the castle and smiled as the black melted from the walls and the gray walls started to shine in the remaining moonlight. I basked in the beauty of Castle Drake before returning to bed. I shed my robe and slipped under the covers. Darien immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me back into his body and continued to sleep. I smiled and settled my head on his chest, letting sleep quickly take over my senses once again.


	13. Preparations

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I know the last chapter was really short... this chapter and the next few are normal length. Anyway, I've started thinking about how I'm going to be ending this story. I have a few ideas and I don't yet know how they're all going to end up... I'll let everyone know when the last chapter will be as soon as I figure it out. For now, enjoy this chapter and remember, reviews get sneak peaks!

* * *

It felt as though I had barely gotten any sleep when pounding on the door and grumbling next to me woke me up. I tried to bury my head in my warm pillow when I realized it wasn't a pillow, but Darien's chest. The pounding on my door continued and Darien crumbled some more before flipping us over and burying his face in my hair.

"Darien, you need to get up."

"It's my first day getting to sleep in, no."

"If you can form full sentences, then you're awake enough to get up."

"Why do you want me to get up?"

"Cause the girls are at the door and they're going to break it open if I don't get up soon."

"Let them."

"They'll know you've spend the night with me."

"They'll know either way." Darien sighed.

"How so?"

"Look at your walls." Darien said.

I looked around and noticed the black stone walls were slowly fading. The walls were now a silvery gray. They were still on the dark side, but they were noticeably lighter.

"You saw your mother last night, didn't you?" Darien asked. He rolled us over again so I was resting on his stomach and he was on his back.

"I did, but she didn't have anything to do with the castle returning to its original color."

"I know. I felt you get up last night, but I never felt you leave." Darien said.

"You felt me?" I questioned.

"I'm more relaxed, more comfortable when you're around."

"Hm… I know what you mean." I smiled.

I was about to give Darien a good morning kiss when the door burst open. The sound caused me to jump and Darien to roll us over so he was covering me. He had me completely buried under him, completely protecting me. I wiggled up so I was able to look over Darien's broad shoulder. Rei and Mina were smiling happily while Lita and Amy's mouths were dropped in surprise. When Darien realized who had entered my room he slumped and rolled over so I could sit up. I could tell that Lita and Amy visibly relaxed when they noticed I was still completely dressed and nothing happened other than sleep during the night.

"Don't you girls know what privacy is?"

"It's almost 10, you've had enough time together. It's not our fault you spent it sleeping." Rei said. "People are beginning to wonder where their king is."

"You ready need to work on being wrong every once in a while, Rei." Darien muttered.

"Funny, Jadeite says the same thing." Rei shrugged.

"I have a question." Lita blurted. "How are you in here anyway, Darien? Shouldn't someone have noticed if you came in here last night? It would have already made it through all the gossip circles already if someone had seen you."

"My secret." Darien muttered possessively.

"Why are you in here then?" Lita rephrased.

"Why is Nephrite always spending the nights with you?" Darien asked. "It really is no different."

"We don't have images due to social statuses to live up to. We don't have people watching our every move." Lita shot back.

"Damn, she's right too." Darien sighed.

"Girls, could you leave us alone? We'll let you in the dining hall for brunch." I said. I hoped the bit of authoritative tone in my voice would make them leave without any more comments. The girls all nodded, turned, and left the room. Darien immediately relaxed and rubbed his face with his hands. I giggled as I watched him.

"What?"

"They get you so irritated, don't they?"

"How could you tell?" Darien asked with a sarcastic smile. I laughed lightly before kissing Darien lightly. Darien's hands came up and loosely gripped my arms, prolonging the kiss. "Now that is a good morning wake up."

"Well if you had woken up when I told you to you could have gotten one of those before the girls walked in." I said.

"Then they would think we were doing things we wouldn't want to and you would be moved from this room."

"You really think so?"

"Either that or they would put Lita as your bodyguard while you slept. There's no way to get around her when she's working."

"Well good thing for you then that they still trust us." I said.

"True. I just forgot how annoying they were since they haven't lived here in so long." Darien said.

"Hey, those are my sisters you're talking about."

"Sorry." Darien muttered. "I should get going. I'll come by to escort you to brunch. Now that we're engaged people will be expecting to see us together."

"Alright." I said.

Darien rolled out of bed, stretching when he stood up. I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them as I watched him walk around the bed. Darien kissed me on the cheek lightly, his early morning stubble scratching my skin softly. I giggled slightly at the scratching, causing Darien to look down at my quizzically.

"Your whiskers tickled." I said. I ran my hand up and down his rough cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Darien asked.

"I don't hate it, but I don't see you as a beard man." I replied.

"Good, cause I don't want to grown one out. I love you, but I just can't change some things."

"I would not want you to change a thing about you. I fell in love with you, not a man I figured I could make you become. I love you too much to change you…"

"Hm… I love you, Sere… always." Darien said.

"I love you too." I replied.

"While I'd love to continue this, I should get going before the girls come back… I'll be seeing you soon, very soon though."

"I'll be waiting." I replied.

Darien disappeared from my room through the secret door, leaving me alone once more. Even though Darien had only spent a single night in my room, the room already felt cold without him. Not even the walls becoming white once more could change that. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before getting up and finding a dress for the day.

oOoOoOo

I used to think that a month was a long time. Yet ever since Darien announced our engagement, the days have been flying by. Rei, Mina, and Amy handled planning for the ball while Lita continued to help me train. Although Darien was always watching her to see if she was pushing me to far. He would even bring Nephrite occasionally so Lita would be preoccupied and Darien could train me. I had apparently excelled in my training for hand to hand combat and my sword combat lessons were relatively advanced, or at least I thought so. Lita and I started scrimmaging rather than working on individual techniques last week. Darien still worked on techniques with me, but I'm pretty sure that was because he was scared he would hurt me if he wasn't careful. I had yet to master the small knives or the bows and arrows. I tried, I really did, but I always nicked myself with the small knives (sending Darien into a fit) and the bow and arrow just never seemed to like me. Lita eventually decided that while we would continue to work on those two forms of combat, we would focus on the sword and hand to hand.

Rei and Mina also continued training me with magic. Every night we would go either into Rei's temple or into the forest for our sessions. It was a lot of meditating and relaxing, but I was slowly gaining control of the magic. Magic was like an entity itself and you had to befriend it to use it. However, once you were friends, magic would help you whenever you needed. So far I had mastered the magic of the forest, creating and hiding paths, using various plants to help defend or fight or heal. I could ask for some sort of plant and the forest would either create a path to that plant or one would grow before me. If I was in need of water, the forest would create a path to the nearest creek or river. The water was also the clearest and freshest. I had also felt "moon magic" as Rei called it, but I had yet to see what it could really do. Rei said it would come in time and considering everything else she had said was true, I decided to trust her with this as well…

When I wasn't with the girls, I was with Darien. Normally he would show me _his_ Drake and all of his secret paths and alcoves. There were even a few stores where the venders would allow us to longer and act like an everyday couple. Other days we would walk in the gardens, safe parts of the forest, or go riding. However, usually we had chaperones on those days so it was harder to be ourselves and do what we wanted to do. I was beginning to understand that while our titles gave us power, never would they give us freedom.

Darien also continued to sneak into my room each night. The girls and generals knew, but as far as we could tell, no one else did. The council continued to act like the royals they thought themselves as, but they had become friendlier towards me. I even attended multiple meetings during the weeks. Originally the idea wasn't welcomed, but Darien didn't listen to the council and brought me with him on his own accord. One night he explained to me that it was because having me there kept him calm, relaxed, and levelheaded while dealing with the council and their outrageous demands. I think that is what also made the council agree with having me there. There were fewer fights between them and Darien and agreements were met after some compromise instead of after hours of yelling at each other.

The problem was the ball was tomorrow night. Tomorrow Darien and I would be engaged (not the problem). Tomorrow I would not be returning to my room (the problem).

Lord Henry was more than happy to explain to me how according to Drake tradition, I would be moved to a room on the other side of the castle until the wedding. They wanted to make sure almost nothing would happen between Darien and I. The generals and girls would also be enlisted to make sure the contact between Darien and myself was kept to a minimum. Just thinking about the upcoming room arrangements made me frown and cling to Darien tighter.

"What are you thinking about?" Darien asked. He slowly started running his hands up and down my back in soothing patterns. We were once more in our room, enjoying our last night together until we were married.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Nothing wouldn't have you upset, Sere."

"I don't want to be moved out of this room." I sighed. "I don't think I would be able to sleep."

"You don't have to worry, Sere, I promise the engagement won't be long. We'll just need to make all of the wedding and coronation arrangements quickly."

"We have to get married on a night with a full moon."

"Your mother?"

"She wants to be there."

"We'll have a goddess at our wedding?"

"Yes, but it really shouldn't matter."

"Why not? This is huge!"

"First, because she, along with my father, are keeping their identities hidden. No one will see them except me. Second, you're marrying a goddess and that should be what's important."

"Of course, Sere. You're more important than any of our guests." Darien said.

"Nice try at a recovery." I laughed.

"Did it work?"

"No, but I don't really care right now." I sighed. "I just like being here with you."

"Tonight's the full moon, so we have a month until the next full moon. You think that will be enough time?"

"No, but I have the girls and the servants to help."

"So it's possible." Darien asked.

"Very." I smiled. "Mina may faint when she hears when we need the dresses…"

"Malachite can comfort her." Darien replied.

"Hm… true." I sighed. I snuggled into Darien a bit more. I could feel sleep slowly creeping over me. As my senses dulled I slowly felt the magic pulsing around me. When a slight breeze fluttered over my skin, I closed the doors to the balcony without opening an eye.

"I'll have to get used to that." Darien murmured.

"I have a feeling it won't take you all that long." I replied sleepily.

"Your right, it will probably come in quite useful." I could practically hear the gears in Darien's head churning.

"I'm not going to have a lazy husband… the magic won't do everything for you…"

"You're right. Only I can love you as you should be loved." Darien said. He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger before pulling back and falling asleep. He had almost put his foot in his mouth again, but had saved himself… I smiled seeing only good things in our future.


	14. Engagement Ball

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I know, it's been a while since the last update and I'm sorry about that. Those of you getting the sneak peak already know I was in a small funk and well now anyone reading this note knows too. Anyway, I got out of the funk last night and ended up writing almost 3 complete chapters for this story. Part of the reason was because I did get into a big scene for this story.

In other news... It looks like this story is going to be about 22-25 chapters long. So yes, we are somewhat close to the end, but trust me, there is still a lot that must happen.

So, for now enjoy this chapter! Remember if you review, you'll get a sneak peak!

* * *

Darien was gone when I woke up, but a tray of food had been placed on a stand next to the bed. I rolled over and fingered through the fruit before finding a strawberry. A small tan card was peaking out from under the plate with toast. It surprised me for two reasons. First, because I wasn't expecting it to be there and second before it was from the girls, not from Darien. The card had the schedule for the day. Practically every minute had been scheduled. According to the card I had twenty minutes to eat and get ready to do a final prep check of the ballroom. It didn't escape my attention that there was no time for me to see Darien before the actual ball.

Exactly twenty minutes after I found the card, Rei walked into my room. I was just tying the final ties on my dress. While I was dressed and had finished eating, I wasn't ready because my hair and make-up had yet to be finished. Rei glared at me and started working on my hair as I put my make up on. We ended up being a dreaded three minutes late… The ballroom was almost completed. Flowers were hanging from the walls and lighting fixtures. White linens with silver edges were draped over all of the tables and silver ribbons were tied to every chair. Plates and silverware were currently being distributed, but everything looked amazing. Rei had a few choice comments about small details, but other than that everything was really coming together. So, we sat down and finalized the menu before Amy and Lita came in to get me for my next task. Apparently I was expected to give a speech. Lita and Amy had already written my speech so all I was supposed to do was look it over, memorize the main points, and personalize it. I worked on it for about an hour with Amy and Lita, but eventually Mina came in to get us for lunch.

"Are you getting excited, Serena?" Mina asked. "It's your first engagement ball!"

"I guess… nervous mostly." I admitted.

"About what? It's not like the council will disapprove of you so you don't have that to worry about." Lita said.

"Mostly being in front of everyone. I get nervous before I face large crowds. I always have." I admitted.

"But you haven't before." Amy said. "You've always been confident and witty."

"I've also always been with Darien." I sighed.

"And he'll be with you now." Mina said. "If I had known this is how stressed you get being away from Endymion for a day then I would have scheduled some time with him today."

"No you wouldn't have." Rei corrected. "We all know there was no time no matter what."

"You could have invited him to lunch." I suggested.

"The generals took him hunting, he's actually not in the castle." Lita said.

"That makes me feel so much better." I muttered. I ate a bit of the meat and cheese before me, thinking about how nervous I was now that Darien wasn't here… I knew I needed to change the subject otherwise I was going to lock myself in my room and not come out. "Does everyone have an engagement ball?"

"The elite do. The lower classes have smaller parties, but nothing as extravagant." Mina explained.

"We've hosted quite a few at the inn." Lita added.

"The size of the party of ball depends on your circle of friends and those that you're trying to impress. You and Endymion are the top figures in society so you will have the biggest and best." Mina explained.

"Joy." I muttered. "So, if the engagement ball is all in white and silver, what are the wedding ceremony colors then?"

"Red and silver." Rei answered. "Red for passion and silver for innocence."

"But isn't innocence white?" I asked.

"Only if you're a commoner." Lita said. "If you have money then you get silver."

"So then shouldn't Darien and I have platinum?" I asked.

"What's platinum?" Amy asked.

"It's a more expensive metal than silver, but pretty much looks the same." I explained.

"If we had platinum then I'm sure that would have been for you and Endymion. However, in this case you will just have silver everywhere." Amy confirmed.

"That's not tacky at all…" I muttered.

"In this realm, everything depends on money which usually makes most social events tacky." Rei said.

"Enough chit chat." Mina announced. "Serenity, we need to get your nails done, your make-up done, your hair done, and your dress! We barely have enough time as it is!"

For the rest of the afternoon I was holed up in my room. People were in and out the whole time while I just sat in my room. My nails were cleaned and painted, and my hair was washed and trimmed. Mina oversaw most of the preparation, but disappeared near the end to get ready herself. When she returned I was ready to get into my dress. Mina pulled out a long white dress with a crescent moon on the chest. Two white straps criss-crossed between my shoulder blades before running over my shoulder and connecting to the crescent moon. The dress was floor length, dragging now only because I had yet to slip into my shoes. Mina placed pearls on the base of my trademark buns before stepping back and smiling proudly.

"Are you ready to go meet the girls?" Mina asked.

"We're not be escorted?" I asked.

"The generals went straight into protective mode when they returned from the hunting trip. Malachite is with Endymion while the others are in the ballroom in case anything happens. Don't worry, though. Endymion will be entering just after you. You won't be alone for all that long."

"Do I get to be with him after he enters?"

"You will be at the center of the room. Darien will come to you and you will share the first dance. After that dance, other couples will join you on the dance floor. Then we'll have dinner, followed by the engagement speeches, dessert, and final dances." Mina explained.

"Right." I sighed. Thinking over everything a dark, troubled feeling knotted itself in my stomach causing me to frown.

"This is supposed to be a happy night, Serenity."

"It is, but I don't know. I have a feeling not everything will go as planned…"

"Improvability is allowed, just don't move any major events around." Mina said.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I have a feeling something bad will be happening."

"The generals will be there along with armed guards. We'll be ready for anything. We can also speak to Rei before we enter the ball."

"Thank you." I said.

Mina handed me my shoes, which I slipped on quickly, before opening the door for me. We were met by Lita, Amy, and Rei in the hallway just outside my room. Rei stepped up and walked with me while Mina held Lita and Amy back slightly.

"You feel it too?" Rei asked.

"What is it?"

"In all honesty, it's just a feeling. However, technically it's the magic trying to warn us of something. This event could happen in a minute, hour, or month. Although, none of my feelings predicted anything longer than a month away."

"So should I be worried?"

"No. I've already consulted the fire, nothing will be happening tonight."

"Good. I don't need anymore stress." I sighed. Rei laughed before turning down another hall.

We stopped behind the large double doors leading into the ballroom. Lita and Amy were introduced first, followed by Mina and Rei. Finally, I was announced. I took a deep breath as the doors opened and took a tentative step forward. Everyone was watching me intently. A few people had adoring looks on their faces, while a few (Beryl, Emerald, and a few other women) were openly glaring at me. As I stepped down onto the main floor people stepped aside so I could move to the center of the room. When I made it, Darien was announced. I turned around and watched as he strode down the stairs. While my steps had been tentative and shy, Darien's were strong and confident. He was in his formal armor, making him look dark and dangerous, but he wasn't as scary as he was the first time I saw him in his uniform. Darien walked over to me and offered his hand. I slipped my hand into his and he pulled me into his chest. The band started playing and Darien started leading me around the room in a slow dance.

"You look beautiful, Sere." Darien whispered in my ear.

"And you look quite handsome. You also look much more… approachable." I said.

"I have to be ready for anything, especially now that I have you, but I know that I also have to be a king to my people. They have to respect me back they like me, not because they fear me." Darien said.

"You've grown."

"You've taught me quite a bit." Darien said.

"How was your hunting trip?"

"Fine, although I was a nervous wreck leaving you here."

"I was a nervous wreck, especially once I found out you were gone." I admitted.

"It seems we need each other more than we ever thought." Darien said.

"I don't mind that." I said.

"Neither do I." Darien agreed.

Our song ended and a new song began to play. The beat was faster, more upbeat. Other couples started to join us on the dance floor while others mingled along the sides. I looked around, spotting the girls with their generals easily enough. I also saw Andrew with a woman with strawberry blonde hair. He was telling her something, causing her to laugh.

"Who is that?" Darien asked.

"Andrew. I met him my first day in Drake when I went with Mina to her store. He's nice. I'm just happy to see him with someone."

"I thought I was going to have to fight with someone over your affection for a second."

"Darien, you know there's no one but you."

"I'm a selfish man and I don't like to share, what can I say?" Darien asked.

"How about I love you more than anything in the world?" I suggested.

"Sere, I love you more than anything in this world." Darien laughed.

He bent his head down to kiss me and I closed my eyes, ready for the bliss that came from Darien's kisses. Before our lips could meet there was a bright flash and explosion. Darien turned us so he was hiding from whatever caused the disturbance. When the light faded we looked around the room. There was no one new in the room, or no one who stuck out. Everyone was looking around for the cause of the explosion, but no one said anything.

"King Endymion, Priestess." Nephrite called. Darien led me over to Nephrite keeping me partially hidden still, but stopped a few steps from the general. I moved to the side and gasped when I saw Zoicite on the ground. An arrow was protruding from Zoicite's shoulder and a green substance was on the surface of the skin.

"Endymion, it's poison." Amy whispered. Her voice broke slightly, but she continued to hold herself together.

As I stood there watching Amy comfort Zoicite I felt the feeling from earlier return. However, the magic around me started to buzz. Without thinking, I let go of Darien's hand and stepped towards Zoicite. Darien tried to protest, but I ignored him and just listened to the magic.

"Malachite, take the arrow. I need you to remove it slowly." I said quietly.

"Priestess?" Malachite asked.

"Just do as I say. You have to trust me." I said.

Malachite nodded and took a hold of the arrow. I placed my hands over the base of the wound just above the poison. I closed my eyes and let the magic take over. I could literally see the magic, a pale blue glow, traveling through me and pooling under my hands. The magic grew brighter before fading and retreating into the world around me once more. When I opened my eyes I saw the Zoicite's wound was healed. The poison was on the surface of the skin and the color was returning the Zoicite's face. Everyone was staring at me; and I mean everyone.

"Serenity?" Darien asked.

"Serenity, where did you learn that?" Rei asked.

"I didn't… it just told me to." I answered. My vision swirled before my eyes and I shook my head, trying to regain my senses.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Darien asked. He knelt down next to me and pulled me into him.

"I'm just a little weak, nothing that some food couldn't help." I said with a reassuring smile. Darien didn't seem reassured, but nodded.

"Have some food brought out here." Darien ordered. A servant rushed out as Darien picked me up and carried me to a chair. We watched as Zoicite pushed himself off of the floor before standing up.

"Endymion, what do you want to do?" Malachite asked.

"We'll have to cancel the ball. Send everyone home." Darien sighed.

"No." I said.

"Serenity, Zoicite was just shot. It's not safe."

"I'm guessing it was a warning shot. They want the festivities to end; they want us to back down. We have to prove them wrong, we have to show they that they can't scare us." Darien sighed and looked at me before turning to Malachite.

"Malachite?"

"I can increase the soldiers. Preliminary reports say whoever shot the arrow has already fled." Malachite said.

"Rei, when's dinner?" Darien asked.

"It's ready if you decide to continue."

"Do you feel it's safe to continue?" Darien asked.

"I do." Rei nodded. "Especially if Serenity believes it's alright."

Darien nodded and spent a few more seconds thinking before turning to the crowd. "The engagement ball will continue. There are guards searching for the shooter, but as of right now, we believe he has fled. So, if you believe in me, and our guards, you can continue on to the dining hall. If you do not feel comfortable, you are more than welcome to leave."

Darien went to pick me up again, but I stopped him. I took his arms and stood up, leaning on him heavily. Te servant returned with a plate of food and Darien took it from the boy. I nibbled on some fruit as we walked into the dining room. Darien and I sat at the head of the table while everyone else found their seats around us. The room was eerily quiet, making the clatter of plates louder than normal. I continued to eat as everyone else received their appetizers. I pushed my fruit aside so I could also receive the small dish. I was already feeling my energy returning so I started to eat slower.

"How are you feeling?" Darien asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "I just needed some food."

"You'll need some rest soon enough as well." Darien added.

"Yes, but I can get through the rest of the ball first." I said.

The rest of the people in the room started talking, but I could make out pieces of conversation circling around the arrow. I watched everyone, hoping someone would say something or act in a way that would signal that they were part of the rebels. Everyone acted innocent though. My magic was also quiet, refusing to help me pinpoint someone. However, two people did catch my interest because they didn't catch my eye.

"Darien, Beryl and Emerald have disappeared." I whispered. Darien looked around and nodded when he realized what I was saying was true. Beryl's father was sitting with his wife and other members of the council but his daughter was nowhere to be seen. I knew she was at the beginning of the ball because she had been glaring at me the hardest. I still had yet to know Emerald's family so I couldn't say if her family was here or not.

"We'll investigate it later. If she's connected to the rebels then alerting her father and any of the spies here could be detrimental. We'll continue to play naïve."

"Ok." I said.

The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly enough. The atmosphere calmed down and returned to being festive enough. There was still a caution in everything people did, but they were still having fun. When dinner finished everyone returned to the main ballroom. Darien and I were the last ones in and took our places on the dais at the front of the room. It was the same dais where Darien and I found out who the other actually was. I knew it was time for the speeches, but I was nervous. I knew Darien would be by my side this whole time, but still, this would make it official in the eyes of the people.

"People of Drake, we've come together tonight for my engagement to the moon priestess Serenity. Serenity came to us only a few short months ago. She spent time studying our history and the way we lived, but she always kept the way she grew up, her own traditions. Her uniqueness is only one thing that attracted me to her. I told you only a few short weeks ago how much I have fallen in love with Serenity. My feelings have only grown stronger since then.

People of the Drake, I know I have been anything but a good king since the murders of my parents, but times are changing. I am changing. I'm learning what it really means to be a man and not a boy, to be a king and not a prince. Serenity has taught me how to be tough while also loving. She's taught me how two very different feelings can mold into one. As of tonight, I will no longer be standing before you a lonely and angry prince. Serenity will be by my side from now on and you will have a new king. My people, I ask you to love Serenity as I love her and accept her as my queen."

Darien stepped back and looked at me.

"People of Drake, I really don't know what to say. I had a speech written and everything, but I'm throwing it out of the window right now. I come to you as a girl just like any of you. Yes, I might have an unusual title, but I grew up just like everyone else. Ok, well slightly different, but still. I grew up as part of the masses.

At first, I was confused as to why I was brought here. I was taken from what I knew and brought here. I quickly fell in love with Drake, with the people, the magic, and especially its king. I found I was brought here not only for Darien, but for myself. I never knew what happiness was until I met Endymion. Now that I know what true happiness is, I want to spread that through the rest of Drake. I don't want to be a Queen that stands on a pedestal and looks down upon everyone. I will be one of you. Yes, I will have a few more people around me, but I'll still be one of you. I want you to be able to come to me with your questions and problems. I will try and help as best as I can. I will not promise you anything, because I know it will be impossible to satisfy everyone. Still, solutions are out there. I do promise you one this, hope and love will return to Drake. No matter what the rebels do, the castle will return to its pristine white color once more.

I've been given a chance at love, a chance I was never sure I'd actually get. I love Endymion more than I thought I ever could. Endymion claims I've changed him, well he has changed me. I love Endymion with everything I am. I will be by his side wherever he goes. This engagement is one symbolizing love and the wedding will be built on the love of soul mates."

I stepped back, finding myself in Darien's arms. He tilted my head back and placed his lips on my own. Our engagement was now sealed with a searing kiss. We were broken apart by a cough.

"We still have to approve." Lord Henry said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, asking him to defy me.

"Do not worry, Priestess, we whole heartedly believe in your relationship. People of Drake, the council approves of Serenity and Endymion's relationship. We believe Serenity will help Endymion in his decisions and Drake will once more be the jewel of this world. Peace will return under their reign." Lord Henry said.

"However, we do have once question." Lord Andrew said. "When will the wedding be?"

"In one month's time." Darien said.

"On the next full moon." I added.

"Quite suiting." Lord Andrew nodded.

"Now, it is time to celebrate. Music, please!" Lord Henry called.

The music once more picked up. Darien led me to the dance floor where we started the dancing. This time, other people immediately joined us on the dance floor. The night continued on, until the moon started to fall and the sun started to rise. As the early morning sunrise started to color the sky people finally began leaving. Darien and I said our goodbyes to most and by the end of it I was leaning almost completely on him for support. Darien had his arms wrapped around me so that it looked like he was just holding me lovingly. Finally, when the last person left, I found the nearest chair and fell into it.

"I was wondering how long you were going to last." Darien laughed.

"If it wasn't for you then I would have probably collapsed and fallen asleep in the middle of the dance floor."

"Sere, we could have left at any time. There's no obligation for us to stay till the last guest leaves."

"Now you tell me." I muttered.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Darien said. He was about to pick me up when Mina came over and interrupted him.

"Excuse me Darien, but I think you're forgetting something."

"Am I?" Darien asked.

"You two are officially engaged. All action will have to continue to be chaperoned unless you want scandal." Amy said.

"Of course." Darien muttered.

"You guys know how to kill a mood, don't you?" I asked.

"We'll show Serena to her new room and you can go to your regular room." Rei said.

Darien kissed me once more before relenting and leaving with the generals. The girls pulled me up from the chair and showed me to what would now apparently be my room until Darien and I were married. The room was decorated in different shades of blue with a few decorations in silver. I really paid no attention to it. I just slipped out of my dress and into a chemise before burying myself beneath the covers of my new bed. The girls were lucky that I was so tired otherwise I never would have fallen asleep without Darien's arms around me.


	15. PreWedding Arrangements

**A/N****- **Hello everyone! So like I promised, here's the next chapter. I am wrapping this story up, but I promise you, it will still take some time. Like I said last time, it will be about 25 chapters long... So yes, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I didn't wake up till the next afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and everyone else was living their lives. I poked my head out from the covers and just sat there listening. Everything seemed normal, but I knew better. There was about to be a whirlwind of trouble coming my way. Since the day was warm I found one of the lighter dresses to wear out. I quickly took a bath, put my hair up and then walked out. The servants were just finishing taking some of the decorations off of the walls.

"Serenity!" I heard someone screech. I turned around to see Mina come flying at me. "What were you thinking when you decided to make the wedding in less than a month?"

"I didn't want to be away from Darien?" I said quietly.

"But do you realize what we need to get done? The wedding dress, the bride's maids dresses, the color schemes, the band, the first dance, the guest list, the dining menu…"

"And we can all help with that." I said.

"We have to get started now. We need to do dress measurements while we figure out exactly what you're going to be wearing." Mina said.

"An3d I know you're going to do a wonderful job." I said.

"Your confidence in me is so nice… although it would be nicer if you pushed your wedding back by about a month."

"Mina, I'm not going to be able to sleep for the next month. I'm going to be grouchy and irritable, you don't want that for two months." I sighed.

"She's telling the truth." Rei said. "And Lita's training is just going to make it worse."

"Don't tell me that." I groaned.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the end of it!" Mina hissed. "Now, if you excuse me I have the centerpiece of the wedding to design."

"What's she designing?" Darien asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"The dress!" Mina screamed. She stormed out of the room, mumbling to herself the whole time.

"She's not happy about the fact the wedding is in a month and that she has to design all of the dresses by then." I explained.

"She'll get over it. I'm sure Malachite can relax her."

"I'm sure he can." I replied.

"Rei, would you mind taking some time with Jadeite?"

"So you two can sneak off to who knows where in the forest? Sure." Rei said. "We'll meet you in the stables."

"They'll meet us in the stables then leave us alone?"

"We have to keep the appearance of being chaperoned everywhere." Darien sighed. "Rei and Jadeite will stay towards the edge of the forest while I thought we would go to our pond."

"Hm… that sounds nice." I said.

"I figured you deserved one day of relaxing before Lita starts training you again."

"Is she going to try and kill me or something?" I asked.

"It's definitely an "or something"." Darien laughed. "I won't let anything happen to you though."

"I know you won't." I sighed.

"So, are you ready to go. I'm sure Mayhem and Harmony need some time to run as well." Darien said.

"True. We neglected them recently, haven't we?" I asked.

"That we have." Darien nodded.

Darien waited for me as I returned to my room and changed. Rei and Jadeite greeted us at the front of the barn. They already had their horses as well as ours saddled and ready to go. Darien helped me onto Harmony before mounting Mayhem. We trotted out of the stables and headed to the forest. As soon as we entered the forest Rei and Jadeite made a sharp right turn, leaving Darien and I alone. Darien and I continued on the path to our little pond. The pond was quiet and serene, just what the two of us needed. Mayhem and Harmony walked back into the trees as soon as we dismounted. Darien unsnapped his cape and set it down for us to sit on. I sat in between his legs and leaned back on his chest.

"How's Zoicite doing?" I asked.

"Very well, thanks to you. I didn't know the moon priestesses had the power of healing."

"I doubt they do, but I'm not exactly a priestess, now am I?" I said.

"No, no you're not. You're so much more." Darien said. He kissed my cheek and traveled down to my neck. I giggled slightly and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Did you notice that Beryl left early last night?" I asked.

"She did?"

"She wasn't with her father at the dinner, but I distinctly remember her being there when I walked in. Her friend, Lady Emerald also disappeared after the arrow incident." I said.

"I will have to talk to her father about that. You don't think she was the one who shot the arrow?"

"No. She wouldn't have been able to hide the bow and arrow." I said. "However, I think she may be connected."

"You think she's part of the rebels?"

"It would make sense. She could overhear things from her father, if not getting news directly from them. She thought that she would be the next queen. If she was a rebel then the rebels would have the ultimate upper hand. Pretty much, she had access to everything she needed."

"I'll have Rei and Jadeite look into it." Darien said. "I never thought of it like that though."

"We should be careful though. If I'm right, we've just pissed her off and that might mean the rebels will start becoming extremely active."

"Let me place body guards with you then, for time none of the generals or I can be with you. I don't want you to be alone."

"What about the girls? They're just as strong and as smart as the generals, they'll be able to protect me."

"Serenity…"

"Darien, remember, image is everything. How will you explain the fact I have bodyguards to the people without worrying them? The people are used to seeing me with the girls and generals. I'll stay with all the girls or at least one girl and one general."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." I nodded. "I can also hold my own now thanks to you and Lita."

"I wish you didn't have to learn how to fight…"

"I think it's good I have." I shrugged. "I'm not some helpless little flower."

"No, now you're more like the rose. Beautiful, seductive, and dangerous."

"Hm… you always come up with the best responses."

"It's my job as your future husband." Darien grinned.

"Well, if these are the one liners you come up with as my fiancé, what will you say when we're actually married?"

"Probably the same thing, just more often." Darien grinned.

I laughed and patted Darien's legs lovingly. We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting at the edge of the pond. At one time two swans flew into the lake and floated on the center of the water before swimming over to the side and huddling together for an afternoon nap. When it was time for us to leave, Mayhem and Harmony reappeared. Darien helped me up and mounted Mayhem. We road back through the forest, where we were greeted by Rei and Jadeite. As we road back, Darien debriefed Rei and Jadeite on my theory about Beryl. Rei agreed with me, but also promised to check with the fire. They also agreed with me on the matter of no bodyguards, but to never leave me alone. When we arrived back to the castle, we met with the others in Darien's private library. Everyone agreed on staying together. Lita and Mina enthusiastically agreed with the fact that Beryl might have been part of the rebel group. Since they were also about to return to the populous of Drake, they promised to report back if they heard anything. Lita was our greatest hope since she would be around all of the drunks.

The next day, Rei said that the fires didn't have a conclusive answer, but did hint that Beryl was somehow connected. She heard a murmuring of what sounded like rebel plans surrounding Beryl, but that was it. It was obvious that the fact she didn't have a clear image of what was going on was bothering her, but we promised to move through it.

Throughout the week, we waited for work from Lita or Mina on any rebel talk in Drake. Unfortunately, whenever they returned, they brought no news. Darien had asked Lord Henry about his daughter's whereabouts at the dinner, but he had said she had developed an illness and had asked to go home. Lady Emerald escorted her back and took care of her the rest of the night. He checked on both girls when he returned home, and they were both asleep. I knew Darien wanted to ask Beryl about what she was doing, but if she knew of our suspicions then it could ruin everything. Plus, there was no way I was allowing Beryl any private time with my fiancé.

"Serenity, you must focus!" Lita hollered at me for the fifteenth million time. I rolled my eyes and resisted flashing her a certain finger. I was panting on the ground, tired from the hour training session we were only in the center of. Darien and his generals were practicing in the arena next to us, although Darien had a smile on his face and I knew he was watching us. Lita slid the dull side of her sword just millimeters from my neck, proving that she had just won.

"I know, I know." I sighed.

"I know we have some wonderful eye candy over there to look at, but when you fight, you have to forget about them. You have to focus on your enemy."

"I know."

"Apparently you don't." Lita sighed. "Get up, we're going again."

I stood up, picked my sword of the ground and took my starting stance. Lita attacked first, and I was able to defend her. Then I attacked when I saw an opening. Lita fell down on her knee from my blow, gritting her teeth in pain. I knew I hadn't actually hurt her, but still, it was an accomplishment.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I jumped up to celebrate, causing the men in the next arena to laugh. However, on one jump I found myself falling on my back.

"Make sure your enemy is dead before you start celebrating." Lita said.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Then make sure I say I'm defeated." Lita said.

"Fine." I growled. Lita went to get off of me, but as she did I twisted my feet around hers causing her to fall on the ground. We wrestled in the sand for a bit, neither of us going for our swords. Lita would have the upper hand until I was able to flip us over or throw her off. Our fight lasted for a good five minutes before I finally had my arm on Lita's throat, trapping her to the ground. Lita tapped out next to me so I released her.

"That is what I'm talking about." Lita said.

"Can we go now?" I whined.

"Yes, we can. Go get some water first."

"You sound like my gym coach from high school." I muttered. Lita laughed and shrugged, but walked with me to the bench where servants had brought a few glasses of cool water for us.

"You did well, Sere." Darien purred in my ear. I handed him a glass, which he eagerly accepted.

"Thank you." I replied. "I'm done for today, but I believe you and Nephrite have about twenty minutes or so left?"

"She's right Endymion." Nephrite said.

"You're starting to become a slave driver like your fiancée." Darien grumbled.

"Well, I could give you some slack if you would like to become Drake's first fat king."

"And I won't have a fat husband, either." I added.

"Thanks love." Darien said. He kissed the top of my head before giving me his now empty water class and returned to the arena. Nephrite said goodbye to Lita before he joined Darien back in the training circle. We sat down and watched as Darien and Nephrite started sparring once more.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the weeks were quietly enough. Lita started to train me at night, usually surprising me in the halls so I would have to fight her off. The first time she did it I thought she was going to be killed the way Darien had reacted. They came to some sort of agreement after that, but I never did get the details of it. Darien occasionally trained me when Lita had to take care of the restaurant. Mina and Rei also helped with the magic training, although that was something I was picking up on my own. The night of the new moon I found just how lacking my powers could be. It had scared me, but Rei brought me into her temple so I could feel its safety while my haven was gone.

While the castle was quiet and peaceful, there were rumors about the rebels starting to spread in town. They originally started at the restaurant, but they quickly spread so they were more of murmurings than whispering. Apparently the rebels were organizing. While quite a few people were on Darien's side, there were still a few rebel sympathizers. Their numbers were continuing to grow, just not as rapidly as they originally had been. The girls and I had been given the task of watching Beryl and Emerald. I found it incredibly boring. All she did was talk, talk, look at dresses, and talk. She had such a boring life. Nothing she did seemed to have importance.

Luckily, I did have my own life to live, which included planning the wedding. I was beginning to agree with Mina that one month was a lunatic idea. I had tasted so much food, looked at different cake designs, argued over flower choices with florists, and fought with the girls on other color schemes. Mina had finished my dress, although she refused to let me see it. She had started on the bridesmaid dresses and was arguing with Rei on those. I staid out of it. I knew both of those fought ugly and I didn't want to get in between it. The only good thing about planning the wedding so quickly (other than getting married all that much sooner) was that I was able to get asleep. I was usually tired enough at night that as soon as my head hit the pillows I was out. If I hadn't been so tired then I'm sure that I would have tossed and turned all night since I didn't have Darien's arms to anchor me down.

"Serena, doesn't your culture have some tradition for brides about to be married?" Rei asked at dinner.

"Uh ya, they have a bachelorette party while their fiancé has a bachelor's party. Pretty much you go out, party, and get trashed. Typically it's the night or a few nights before the wedding."

"And the parties are not combined in any way?" Darien asked.

"No, the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other during the party." I said.

"We should have one of these parties!" Mina said. "Boys, you can take Endymion out for his bachelor party and we'll have a bachelorette party."

"And where do you plan on having these parties, Mina?" Darien asked.

"We'll have ours… wait, if I tell you you'll just end up coming." Mina hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Darien grinned.

"Right…" Mina glared. "Well I'm not telling you and you won't ever be able to find out." Mina stuck her tongue out at Darien, causing him to laugh.

"Really? Malachite, don't you think you could extract some information from her?" Darien asked.

"O, I'm sure I can." Malachite grinned.

"Cheater!" Mina hissed.

"We set no rules, Mina, so I can not be a cheater." Darien grinned.

Mina opened and closed her mouth a few times before realizing that Darien was right and that he had, in fact, one that argument.

"Amy, Zoicite, would you possibly be ok with a night walk through the gardens?" I asked.

"That sounds nice." Amy nodded.

"I assume this means dinner is over?" Darien asked.

"Considering your plate is empty and that is usually the sign?"

"Point taken." Darien laughed. He pushed his chair back and got up before helping me up from the table.

Amy and Zoicite followed us a few steps back into the garden. Considering the garden was so open, the couple sat down on one of the benches, giving Darien and I even more privacy.

"Why did you want to come up here?" Darien asked.

"I want you to hold me again. Planning the wedding and training has kept me from you. I miss you, I miss your arms, I miss your kisses."

"Well then, we should remedy that, shouldn't we?" Darien grinned.

"We should." I nodded. Darien pulled me into his arms and just held me. It was perfect.

"However, before I help you with your lack of kisses, you need to promise me something."

"Blackmail? You're evil, my lord."

"Not evil, I just know what I want and I'll use whatever I can to get it."

"Well then, what do I need to promise you?"

"You'll tell me where your party is at. While you have guards, I'd feel more comfortable if I personally knew where you were."

"Alright, I'll let you know, I promise. Now kiss me."

"As you wish, my queen." Darien said. He turned me around his arms so could receive my kiss from him. The kiss was slow and sensual, the perfect kiss between an engaged couple. There were no promises since we each had the other's heart. There was no need since we knew the other was always there. It was just two people who loved each other connecting even closer. When we broke apart we just stood there together. I closed my eyes and felt the comfort of the security provided by Darien's arms. As it had a few weeks ago, it was slowly putting me to sleep. Darien led us over to a bench where I curled into his side and welcomed the sleep. For the first night in weeks, I slept comfortably not just because I was tired.


	16. Bachelorette Party

A/N- I'm sorry it's been so long. I swear I was planning on updating last week, but midterms and packing kept me busy. Anyway, I hope this can satisfy everyone for now. I don't know when I will update again, but I want to make it clear that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I hate leaving stories undone so there's no way this one will be incomplete... Plus, I am only a chapter or two from writing the end. I just haven't had time to write it yet... Anyway, enjoy! The trouble has arrived!

Remember, if you review you will get a sneak peak which means you'll know when this story will be updated before anyone else!

* * *

The month passed by as quickly as it could. Everyone kept me busy with planning the wedding. It was just like planning the engagement ball, except bigger and far more elaborate. Darien and I had to decide on the menu, the cake, the décor, and the music. Mina continued to work on my dress as well as the bride's maid dresses in secret. I occasionally saw her carrying around fabric, but that was it. Even with all of the wedding craziness, Darien and I continued to find time to be together. I would join him during council meetings and we would usually walk in the garden around twilight. I would end up falling asleep curled into his side on one of the benches and Darien would carry me to my room where I would wake up alone the next morning. This morning was no different… I woke up alone, let the sleep slowly drain from my head, and then got up to get started for the day. If I was lucky I would see Darien at breakfast before we were pulled away for various activities.

"Good morning Serena." Mina chirped as she walked into my room. She smiled at me before walking over to my closet and going through my clothes.

"Um, good morning." I said. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I need to bring any dresses for tonight." Mina said.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"You know, your bachelorette party." Mina said.

"That's tonight?" I asked.

"It is."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you because you'll tell Endymion." Mina replied. "Don't worry, I told Malachite where we'll be so he knows."

"Fine." I sighed. "Keep everything a secret from the bride."

"Serena, we all know if you tell Endymion he'll end up coming no matter what." Mina said. "Malachite won't tell him unless something happens…"

"Ok, I guess I see your reasoning." I said. "When are we leaving?"

"This afternoon, after lunch."

"Damn, that means I still have to go to training…" I muttered.

"Lita's waiting for you to finish breakfast so we can get going. She promised not to go too hard on you."

"Right… so she'll just make me slightly sore instead of can't move sore." I sighed. Mina laughed and shrugged before taking a single dress and leaving me alone.

I finished putting my hair up into my usual twin buns before heading to breakfast. Lita was already there, just as Mina had said. She was just finishing her breakfast as a servant placed mine before me. I thanked them and started eating. If I dallied even for a second then Lita would have my ass on the training field. I've done it before… and she's done it before. As soon as I had finished my plate, Lita had me up and running out to the training field. We trained for an hour before Lita let me go back to my room and get cleaned up before we left for the party.

When I was ready to go, the girls met me at the entrance of the castle. Darien had left about an hour earlier for his own night of fun with the generals. A carriage was waiting us outside the castle and took us to wherever the girls had decided on having the party. We talked quietly amongst ourselves for the journey, which didn't last as long as I was expecting. When I looked outside, I was surprised to find we were back on the farm. The houses and grounds still looked like the first day I arrived here. I smiled fondly on those memories that seemed so far away even though they were only a few months ago. The girls and I filed into the main dining room, which had been decorated for the party. There were different types of finger foods and wine set out for us.

"I can't believe you guys did this." I said with a smile.

"It was the least we could do." Mina smiled. "Alright so, what should we do now?"

"Eat and talk? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." I said.

"Sounds good to me!" Mina said.

We all picked the foods we wanted, poured ourselves some wine and sat down in front of the fire place.

"Since I'm getting married now, when will the rest of you?"

"As soon as we can, probably." Mina said. "It all depends on the rebels of course."

"Right… but can we not talk about them?"

"Serena's right, tonight's not the night to talk about the rebels." Amy said. "So will we be able to see your parents?"

"No, they'll be disguised." I said. "I'll just be happy to meet them."

"I'm sure." Mina said. "We all knew our parents, but finding our your parents aren't really your parents… that must have been tough."

"I see it as having two sets of parents now." I replied.

"I know this could be an awkward topic, but did you have anyone back home that you were in a relationship with?" Lita asked.

"No… nothing felt right. I dated and what not, but there was no spark, nothing like what I feel with Darien.

"Ah, that's so romantic. They're truly soul mates." Mina sighed.

"So how big is this wedding really going to be? Royal weddings back home tend to be large affairs and very public affairs."

"You will have to make an appearance on the same balcony that Darien announced your engagement on so all the people not attending the wedding can see you. Then there will be a reception with all of the guests. I believe you saw the numbers for the guest list…"

"I'm still surprised it's that long." I said.

"It's anyone who's anyone pretty much." Rei said. "Although I'm happy a few of those girls are coming."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, since Endymion has always been single there have been a few gold-digging tramps going after him. It'll be fun to watch them as he pledges his life to you."

"Hm… you might have to point them out." I said.

"Don't worry, we will." Mina grinned.

"O, I need to grab something from my room. I'll be right back." Amy said.

We all nodded and Amy got up from her seat before walking out of the room.

"What was your dream wedding when you were growing up?" Mina asked me.

"That's hard…" I said. I took a few moments to think about what I wanted if I could choose. "I was a tomboy, but I did know that if I were to ever get married I would want it to be on the beach and somewhere secluded. It would just be the two of us, a small affair, nothing too crazy."

"So this is like the total opposite of what you wanted." Rei noted.

"Yes, but it's alright. I understand why I can't have the small ceremony so I'm not mad or anything. Maybe Darien and I will renew our vows at some point and we can have a small ceremony then." I said.

"Wow, if my dream wedding wasn't what I was going to have then I would be throwing a fit." Mina said.

"You were when the castle turned black." Lita muttered.

"Should Amy be back by now?" I asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lita muttered.

"Ok…"

"Why do you ask Serena?" Rei asked.

"I just have a bad feeling." I replied. The girls' heads snapped up and they looked at each other. A silent message passed between them before Lita got up.

"I'll go check." Lita said. "I'm sure she just can't find whatever she's looking for and it's taking her a few more minutes than expected."

"I hope so too… I don't know it's just such a dark, black feeling eating at my stomach." I sighed.

"I'll be right back. Trust me, she just can't find whatever she was getting." Lita said.

Lita left the room and the mood dropped. We stopped talking and just sat there, waiting for any news from Lita. Minutes slowly ticked by and Lita nor Amy returned.

"I knew there was something going on." I sighed.

"We should go back to the castle." Mina said.

"I have a feeling it's too late for that." Rei said. She was looking into the fire and was completely engrossed in whatever the flames were telling her.

"Rei, what do you know?" I asked.

"It's the rebels." She whispered.

"We need to get to somewhere safe… who has the safest room?" I said.

"The safest place is in the forest. While the rebels are in the open, so are we and there are probably more of them than there are of us." Mina said.

"So what are we to do?" I asked.

"We're going to have to run. Serenity, we're going to protect you the best we can, but if something happens you have to get back to the castle. Use your magic, it will lead you to Darien."

"Rei… you guys can't leave me! We'll get the horses, we'll go to the castle…"

"The rebels are smart, I'm sure they have the horses already." Rei said. "What we need to get to the forest."

"Where do you think the rebels are?"

"They could be anywhere. The fire can't tell me exact locations…" Rei sighed. "We're just going to have to run and hope that luck is on our side. Just remember to keep running until you get back to the castle. If you get caught, fight like your life depends on it because it just might be."

"That's reassuring." I sighed.

"Ready?" Rei asked.

Mina and I nodded before we got up and out of the seats. We all knew we were being watched, but we just kept heading forward. As soon as we opened the door we took off towards the forest. Almost immediately shadows started moving along the buildings and the rebels were chasing after us. Mina and Rei dashed between houses. They were followed by a few of the rebels but I still had a couple following me. I looked back and noticed the men, but I was almost to the tree line. I knew I would be closer to freedom if I could just get into the trees. The magic was buzzing and ready to help. I was just a few feet from the forest when another figure stepped out from the tree line. I didn't have time to stop, instead I ran right into the rebel. The man wrapped his bulky arms around me, but I elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his feet. Even with all my fighting he still kept his hold on me.

"Just knock her out if she's going to be trouble." One of the rebels said as soon as he caught up with us.

"I would if I had a free hand." The other man grunted.

"We should just kill her now." The third rebel replied.

"No, you know what Beryl said… she's to remain alive if we want Darien to do anything." The second person said. My eyes widened when I realized Beryl was indeed in charge. The man walked up to me and raised his sword up. I knew what was coming next so I waited for the hit. The handle of the sword dropped onto my head. My body instantly went slack and my mind went black.

oOoOoOo

(3rd Party POV- Darien's Hunting Party)

Darien and the generals were following the trail of a large stag when a sudden dark feeling washed over Darien. He stopped and stood up, scaring the deer into the forest. The other generals relaxed and looked at Darien, curious as to why he had ruined their hunt.

"Darien, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong… something's wrong with Serenity." Darien muttered. "We have to go back."

"Darien, how do you know? You're probably just nervous because the wedding is tomorrow." Jadeite

"No… something is definitely wrong. I can't feel her…"

"Feel her?" Zoicite asked.

"I can usually feel her… it's hard to explain, but she just disappeared and her feeling was replaced with something dark…"

"I know what you mean." Nephrite said. "We should get back quickly and head over to the girl's encampment."

Darien all but flew out of the forest. He found Mayhem at the edge of the forest and jumped on. Mayhem tore through the fields separating them from the castle, almost as though he was in even more of a rush to get back to the castle. When they arrived at the stables Harmony was pacing and prancing in her pen. She whinnied as soon as she saw Mayhem and Darien, but didn't stop moving. When Darien got closer he noticed she had a thin layer of sweat covering his silvery fur. She calmed down a bit when Mayhem reached her, but she was still frantic. Darien left the horses together and returned to the castle. Servants were going about their duties, but stopped when Darien rushed by. Darien checked all of the rooms Serenity usually frequented, hoping she had returned to the castle to surprise him. Unfortunately they were all empty. He was running back down to the stable when Malachite yelled for him from the throne room. Darien stopped and walked into the room.

Rei was panting as she rested on a seat. Jadeite was behind her, kissing her forehead and whispering comforting words into her ear. A servant came out with a glass of water along with bandages. Darien didn't need to be told what happened to know… now he just needed to know the details. Rei looked up at him sadly and shook her head. She took the water and took a few gulps before clearing her throat.

"They have Serenity and the others…"


	17. Meeting Edward's Past

**A/N-** Hello everyone! I know this is a surprise since I didn't send out an sneak preview. However, I'm leaving for my vacation tomorrow so I figured an real update would be better than a sneak peak. I am sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. There as been a lot going on in my life and in all honesty I just haven't felt like writing. Just like I have always said, I will finish the story. It might take some time but I refuse to leave any stories unfinished.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding. I could feel dry blood cracking on the side of my face as I started moving around slightly. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a cell. Guards were in front of the doors and a few were on the walls. The girls were in cells of their own with their own guards. Lita was already awake, as was Amy, but Mina was still unconscious. I looked around for Rei, but noticed that she was not in the same room as us. I hoped that meant she had been able to escape and was able to warn Darien. One of the guards noticed I was awake and quickly scurried out of the room.

"Serena, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"A headache, but I'll be fine." I said. "How are you two?"

"About the same." Lita sighed. I could tell she was frustrated by the fact that she had been captured. She was glaring at one man in particular, probably the man who was responsible for bringing her here.

Mina was starting to grumble from her cell and I knew she was about to wake up. I waited for her to open her eyes, but right as she did so the door to the jail opened and Beryl strode in. Her head was held high and she had a black twisted crown in her knotty red hair.

"Well, look who has decided to join us in the world of the living. I'm so glad the little would be princess has decided to grace us with her attention." Beryl sneered.

"I would have been more than happy to meet you upon my arrival, but your goons decided to use unnecessary force in order to bring me here."

"Unnecessary? We all know you would have been trouble all the way here. Plus, we couldn't have you learning the location of our camp, now could we?"

"Afraid I'll be able to escape."

"I don't trust you or your kind or your friends."

"My kind?"

"Yes, priestesses that magically show up." Beryl sneered. "Everything was going as planned until you showed up."

"Sorry for ruining your plans." I sighed dramatically. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Mina who was now awake and watching everything.

"Yes, well, no worries. Soon the kingdom will be mine. Unfortunately I will not have a king to rule it with me, thanks to you taking Endymion of course, but I'm not worried about that. I've ruled over these morons for a few years now, I'll be able to take over the kingdom without a man to tell me what to do." Beryl sighed.

"What are you going to do to Darien?"

"Now that he can't be mine he is of no use… I was originally thinking about banishment, but since you arrived there are too many people loyal to Endymion. He could too easily build an army against me and retake the kingdom. No, unfortunately I will have to kill him." Beryl sighed. "Such a waste, but it is what must be done."

"So you will be killing us I presume." I said.

"Yes, but I need you first. I won't be able to render Endymion helpless without you."

"You plan on using me to get him to come out of the castle and relinquish his crown." I sighed.

"Yes, very good priestess. You're smarter than I thought."

"Well yes, but it's also one of the oldest strategies in the book. You couldn't be more cliché than you are being. Darien will be able to see right through your trick. As much as he loves me, he knows he has the people to protect first."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Endymion loves you much more than the people, his crown, and his castle. Once he sees you in chains and what not, he'll come begging to have you released, trust me."

"Beryl, you don't want to do this. We have not seen the true Dragon King in generations, but you're about to release him." Lita hissed.

"That's just a silly legend." Beryl said. "Plus, if it were true, then Serenity here would be more than a priestess. She would be a goddess."

I noticed Lita about to reply, but shot her a glare before speaking.

"You're right… it's not possible, but still Darien will fight."

"Well, if he does it means more fun for these stupid, blood thirsty men." Beryl sighed. "Don't worry Serenity, you won't be missing your wedding. No, we will be meeting your fiancé tomorrow to decide the fate of the kingdom. Then again, the fate has been decided… it's just in which way will it be accomplished that will be decided tomorrow… As for now, get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for everyone." Beryl turned around and left the room, her dress sweeping behind her. The guards soon followed Beryl, leaving us alone in our cells. We could still see a few just outside the door, but for the most part we were now alone.

"Do you really think Endymion won't give up the crown? That he'll fight instead?"

"I can only hope." I whispered quietly. "Do you think Rei was able to get back."

"If they haven't brought her in yet, I'd presume that to be true." Amy said. "She'll tell the king what's to happen and Endymion will act accordingly."

"The Dragon King… I heard Darien be called that before, but I thought that was only because of his temper…"

"The true Dragon King is said to be revealed when his life, heart, and kingdom are in mortal danger. His life and kingdom is obvious, his love is said to be the next moon goddess to marry into the line of Kings."

"Something was always to happen… you were still expecting something to happen and yet you didn't tell any of us?"

"It was a prophecy, but one most people took as a legend. That's why Endymion was known as the Dragon King. No one ever believed in the real Dragon King, but the kingdom is surrounded by such iconic legends that he was still given the name." Amy explained.

"What is the Dragon King said to do?"

"No one knows the exact details. The prophecies just say when the one who owns the Dragon's heart is threatened, his true power will be known."

"I wish I could talk to my mother… she would know what I would need to do."

"Is there any way for you to call her?" Lita asked.

"Well yes…" I said. I closed my eyes and called out to my mother, hoping she would hear me. The moon was strong and bright, but there was no direct light from it shining into the cells. I just hoped she would be able to feel me and help me. I could feel the familiar tingling blanket my body and knew she was coming. I opened my eyes and there she stood in the corner of my cell. She was surrounded once more in a pale glittering light just like the last time I had seen her.

"Mother, I need help." I said quietly.

"And I wish I could help you, but the events to come must come to pass without the interference from any of the established celestial beings." My mother said. "Serenity, the reason you were brought here, the fate that was created for you when you were born has arrived. You must stay strong. When the time comes, you'll know what you'll need to do… you'll know what must be done."

"Mother please, help me…" I pleaded.

"I shall see you again soon, of that I am certain and so should you be." My mother sighed. "Always remember you have the love of your father and I, of your king, your friends, and the people of this kingdom. Never shall you have to fight alone. I love you, my dearest daughter."

"Mother…" I pleaded, but it was too late. Already was her light dimming and within a minute she was gone. The room was dim once more and the girls were all looking at me expectantly. "She couldn't help."

"What?"

"She said the events to come needed to pass without any of her interference. We are to face tomorrow on our own."

"Not on our own." Mina said. "We'll face it together."

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we should do as Beryl says. If war is to be tomorrow, we will want to be rested." Amy said.

"You guys sleep, I'll keep watch." Lita said. "I don't trust any of these men."

"Lita, are you sure?" I asked. "Why don't we all take turns?"

"That sounds like a plan." Mina said. "Lita, you take first watch, Amy after that, and then I'll take the last watch."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Serena, I have a feeling you're going to need all the strength you can muster tomorrow." Mina sighed. "Now get some sleep."

We all settled down for the night. Lita glared at the door, almost as though she was willing it to burst into flames along with the men standing on the other side. I tried to sleep, I really did, but the nervousness in the pit of my stomach kept me awake. Mina and Amy both fell asleep quickly enough and I envied them. Slowly, my mind quieted down and eventually let me fall asleep once more…

oOoOoOo

(3rd Person- Castle Drake)

Darien paced the throne room anxiously. All the generals sans Jadeite were watching him carefully, preparing to stop him from running after the rebels in a suicidal attempt to retrieve Serenity. Jadeite and Rei had returned to the makeshift temple in order to find out any information on the rebels and the war they all knew was coming. The army had already been called for and they were now preparing in front of the castle. It didn't take long for word to leak that the rebels had kidnapped Serenity and the other priestesses. Whispers immediately followed and Darien quickly removed all but his most trusted generals from the room. He couldn't stand their pitying looks for a second and just wanted to focus on saving his love. The doors to the room flew open and Jadeite and Rei came rushing in. In Rei's hand was a parchment of paper. Rei handed it to Darien with shaking hands. Darien read the letter quickly and he knew what must be done. Serenity for the kingdom… it was a deal his heart was instantly ready to accept, but one his mind knew better than to agree to. He sighed and handed the letter to Malachite who read it before passing it on. One by one the generals read the letter.

"Endymion?" Rei said quietly.

"What do you know?" Darien asked curtly.

"War is upon us. What was supposed to be a day of joy and unity will be a day of blood and death." Rei sighed. "It will be bad, for everyone and I cannot see who the victor will be."

"And Serenity?"

"She's alive and well. Her magic spiked a few minutes ago, I believe she contacted her mother."

"She's not hurt then…"

"Beryl knows better than the hurt her if she is to use Serenity to get to you." Rei said.

"Beryl? You're sure."

"Completely positive." Rei sighed.

"This could have been prevented…" Darien hissed under his breath.

"No it could not have. Everything happens for a reason and I am sure we'll know the reason for the war when it's over." Rei said.

"Make sure the army is preparing for what is to come." Darien ordered. "Anyone who can fight should be ready to do so." Malachite nodded and dashed out of the room. The other generals awaited the orders from their king. "Nephrite, Zoicite, help him. Jadeite, you and Rei return to the fire. I want to know anything and everything about what is to come."

"Endy…"

"Do as I say Rei, this is not the time to talk back." Darien growled.

"Get something to eat and get some sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow." Rei said.

Darien remained silent, but nodded in understanding. The generals all filed out of the throne room to do as they were told. Darien collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. He had let his love down, he had let her fall into the hands of his enemy. He knew tomorrow could never go as easily as Beryl's letter had tried to make it seem. He knew Serenity would be dead if he agreed or disagreed with the terms… Darien itched at the spot his heart was. It yearned to protect Serenity, he yearned to protect Serenity. He knew deep in his soul he would die before she did…

"You have a strong soul and heart, young king." A clear voice said. Darien looked up, but was blinded by a blue light.

"Who's there?" Darien asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" The voice asked again.

"Goddess…" Darien muttered.

"And your would be mother-in-law." The light dimmed and a woman stood before Darien in a long white dress, similar to the one his Serenity always wore. "King Endymion, you should follow the fire priestess's advice. You will find yourself using all your strength tomorrow... I believe you can already feel the change starting."

"The Dragon King…" Darien muttered.

"Yes."

"But that's a legend."

"And legends are born from some shred of truth… prepare Dragon King because the fight of your life begins when the moon dips below the horizon and the blood sun begins to rise. Protect my daughter, Endymion… protect your heart…"

oOoOoOo

(Serenity's POV- rebel camp)

I was awoken from my sleep by steal being clasped around my wrists. When I realized where I was and what was going on I tried to sit up, but found I was being restrained. I strained my neck to find the girls were all bound and gagged. Beryl stood at the head of the room watching everything. I tried to move again, but found that my hands were clasped in handcuffs and so were my ankles. A chain was linking both cuffs preventing me from moving. Before the men stood me up, a thick metal chocker was clasped around my neck. Chains were attached to my handcuffs as well as a leash of chains.

"So scared of me Beryl?"

"No, it's an image thing… I believe that's what you told Endymion, wasn't it? To see the most powerful priestess in chains will demoralize the king and any of those who will stand against me. Plus, it's quite fun seeing you all chained up and helpless."

"Only you would be this sick." I hissed.

"I'm tired of her voice… it's giving me a headache. Gag her. We need to be leaving." Beryl ordered. A dirty cloth was shoved into my mouth and was tied behind my head. The guard holding my iron leash pulled me out of the cage and dragged me outside. The sun was about to break the horizon and the sky was a blood red. Behind me Lita, Mina, and Amy were placed in a cart. My guard mounted a horse before I was lifted up to him.

Beryl stood in a chariot proudly looking over her group of rebels. She waited till they were all ready before giving the orders to move out. The horse I was on lurched forward and the man used to motion to pet me inappropriately. I swung my hands, hitting him hard in the side. He grunted and squeezed my side roughly, but his hands stilled. As the sun rose in the sky, we finally came in view of the army of Drake. I immediately spotted Darien on an anxious Mayhem before his army. The generals were all behind him, including Rei and a rider-less Harmony. Harmony pawed the ground nervously when she saw us, but remained in line. I was taken off of the horse and forced to walk the last few feet. Beryl had control of my leash and I could tell she was reveling in the power. Darien's eyes narrowed darkly and I thought I saw a flash of red in them, but I knew it wasn't possible.

"King Endymion, I see you brought friends with you."

"I know better than to trust a sniveling snake like you." Darien growled. His voice was deeper, more animalistic.

"I'm hurt Endymion, I truly am… Still a decision must be made this morning… are you to relinquish your kingdom to me? Or shall the blood of the moon priestess be spilled?"

Beryl pulled my head back roughly before sliding a black dagger against my skin. A line of blood dripped out and I hissed. I just hoped that Darien would think with his head and not his heart. I could only hope he wouldn't give this witch his kingdom for me…


	18. AN Goodbye and Thank You

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

I have not been active on FF for over a year, if not almost 2 years now. While I enjoyed writing my stories and have enjoyed most of the feedback, my life has just moved on. I still write, as I now have a minor in Professional Writing for Business Communications, aka I write proposals, emails, etc... I'm happy where I am in life as I'm getting so many opportunities most people could only dream of and so I'm not too bummed about leaving FF. I won't delete my stories, nor my profile, as I've received plenty of messages and reviews from people expressing how much they enjoy my stories.

Yes, I do know that my stories could be edited by a Beta, and, as a recent reviewer suggested, taken down and redone. This is not going to happen, as I have no dreams of grandeur for these stories. I wrote them for fun when I was in high school and some in college. That was before Beta's became the thing to have, hence the reason none of my stories have been beta'd (crazy isn't it... but true). Also, in some of my stories, I stopped for months at a time and then picked them back up because of you, the reviewers. So if you find mistakes, plot holes, or whatever you don't like, suck it up and either move past it or stop reading. I've done the same thing to many stories on this website and many books in real life.

So for those of you who enjoy my stories, I'll leave them here for you to continue to enjoy. I doubt I'll post anything again on this site, but again, that could change when life slows down and inspiration strikes again (which I doubt). I had a lot of fun when I was posting and creating these stories.

Thank you,

SW


End file.
